Prehistoric Park: Series 2
by InGenworker
Summary: And once Bob finally deals with the stow away Troodon, the park is getting back to normal. At least untill Nigels next adventure...
1. Welcome back!

**There is something missing from are world, the amazing animals, that time has left behind.**

**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wildlife adventure Nigel Marvin, plunges into pre-history, to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction, his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present. **

**And give them a second chance. **

**This Time, we return to Prehistoric Park, Nigel go's back 145 million years to the Late Jurassic Period, to rescue one of the weirdest dinosaurs to ever live, a Hybrid.**

**Welcome back to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary.**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

Nigel Marvin sat in his office looking through some paper work, Bob Arthur had asked him to review. After a couple of minutes of random drifting in and out of reading, Bob entered his Bungalow.

"Evening Nigel, you got through that paper work yet." Bob asked, as he did a Microraptor glided down onto Nigel's desk.

"Uh, yeah sure" Nigel pulled some crums out of his pocket and let the Raptor take a snack. "Good boy" Nigel said to the Mircoraptor with a smile on his face.

**The Mircoraptor flock was caught in the Early Cretaceous along with a herd of Titanosaurs, at first this Microraptor in particular had its left wing broken by a frightened Titanosaur after a Volcanic Explosion caused it to rampage through the forest and into the Time-portal.**

"Nigel, please do tell me what you intend to do with the extra park area?" Bob asked petting the Raptors head. "Oh, alright" Nigle sighed. "A want to bring back one of the weirdest creatures to ever live, look."

Nigel stood up and walked over to a pin board with a sheet over it. Bob and the camera followed him.

"I intend to bring back-" Nigel pulled off the sheet "- this!"

On the broad was a picture of a sauropod dinosaur, a long neck and tail like the Titnaosaurs. It looked like a small green version of one, apart from one detail. It had spikes like a Stegosaurs. It body was mostly a green-brown colour, with some red plates along its back, also called Osteoderms.

"This is a Miragaia, it was named after a place in Portugal called Miragaia, which was the place were its remains were found." Nigel smiled warmly. " The Miragaia is famous for its Hybrid like appearance." Nigel moved his hand back and forth across it Osteodrems. " I plan to go back 145 million years to the Late Jurassic Period, and bring back one or two of these beauty's." Nigel finished. "Well, Nigel i have to admit you were rightabout the Hybrid-like appearance. I-uh-just have one question, when do you plan to catch this creature?" "Why, today of curose."

Nigel Marvin and four ofter men were wondering around preparing for there trip to the Jurassic in front of the portal, when he was approached by Bob and Suzanne McNabb the park vet.

"Hello, Suzanne, how are the new cubs doing?" Nigel asked walking up to her.

"Just fine, they've moved onto eating chunks of meat now."

"Brilliant" Nigel laughed.

Nigel's team just finished packing.

"We're ready to go Nigel." One of the crew said. "Alright, lets get going!" Nigel clapped his hands together and made his way back to the portal.

"Nigel" Suzanne said nervously. "Yeah" Nigel turned around. Suzanne fell silent. "Uh, just be careful, ok?" Nigel looked at her curiously. "Uh, will do."

Nigel turned around and joined his team in front of the Portal.

"Jurassic, here we come!"

Nigel and his team ran through the Portal with a sudden burst of speed. As the came through into the Jurassic they were amazed at what they saw. They had come out into a shore line of a Boreal forest lake. The scene was wonderful. A large sparkling lake, surrounded by a lush brown Boreal Forest.

"What a sight!" Nigel exclaimed as the Portal snapped shut.

A Young blond man what and gaverd the Portals up. Suddenly there was a loud shrieking noise and a flock of six or seven Pterosaurs flew over head.

"Would you look at that, Pterosaurs, Sordes a think!" Suddenly there was a deathing roar from the tree line."Nigel, what was that?" one of the blokes asked. "Shhh, theropod dinosaur." Nigel listened as the roar echoed again. "Carnivore." Suddenly seven more roars came from the surrounding area. "RUN!" Nigel shouted. Nigel and the team started running for the tree line.

"Hide quick!" Nigel shouted as they entered the Boreal Forest. Loud foot-steps and roaring sounded behind them. The camera man tripped and droped the camera on the floor. The camera showed a ground of six dinosaur charging straight at them. The camera man recovered and ran after Nigel and the group, leaving the camera on the floor. As the creatures approached the camera got a better view. The creatures were slightly larger than a man, with a grey-brownish colour all over there body with two black strips on each side of its chest. Each creature had two red crest's. And defiantly carnivore. Soon the creatures passed the camera. Apart from the roars and foot steps coming from behind the scene was peaceful. The ground could be seen very clearly, because the camera was on its side. The sky could be seen, along with the trees, and a small peace of the lake was still in view. From were the Camera is placed you can still see the flock Sordes flying over the lake and of into the mountains. Now even a few seconds after the Sordes went of screen, the camera was picked up. The Camera was pointed in Nigel's direction.

"Ok, we were just attacked by-" Nigel paused for a breath "- a pack of Allosaur's, but i think we lost them now." Nigel sat down for a breath. Then a boy spoke up. "Nigel, i don't think this-" he paused for a breath "- is the safest place to rest." Nigel stood up "You re right Ben, lets keep moving."

**Back at the park, Suzanne and Bob are having some trouble.**

"Alright, hires the problem. Its the Deinosuchus, she just wont stop eating, she has already taken up all her food for the month, and now she attacks anybody who walks past. We have had to separate her from the rest of the croc's." Bob explained to the camera. "Suzanne here is trying to figure out if something is wrong, or if this is just how much she eats!" Bob, moved and pointed to a holding enclosure that had been modified so it had a small lake, but big enough for the giant croc to fit in. The camera turns back to Bob. "What is bad is, if she does eat this much, then she would have eaten the park entire meat supply within a month. And we, well, will probably have to send her back through the Portal. Which we don't want to do."

**The Deinosuchus was caught in prehistoric Texas, not long after that did Matilda escape however thanks to her giant appetite she distracted Matilda long enough for Nigel to escape.**

Suzanne comes across the walk-way to Bob. "If you think about Bob, this Crocodile is used to eating about five Dinosaurs a day, but if we increase her meat to about twice the amount of the Tyrannosaurs, then she will just have to cope, i think it will work." Suzanne said as she finally stopped next to Bob. "That's not such a bad idea." Bob picked up his walkie talkie and pressed the button on it. "Sarah, increase the croc's diet a smudge, and make sure nobody go's any were close to her lake." Bob pressed the button and place the talkie back in his pocket."We should get somebody to tell Nigel about this." Suzanne practically jumped at this, "I'll do it!" "Um, ok?" Bob said.

**Meanwhile 145 million years ago, Nigel has bitten off more than he could chew.**

Nigel and his group were walking around camp, when Nigel crawls into his tent, the Camera man follows him. "Ok, right now were have set up base camp for the night, were up in the mountains, were luckily large creatures should stay away from. Plus as a bonus from were the camp is, we have a perfect view for miles on end, from up here we should defiantly see some Miragaia's.

Cut to camp sit at night.

Nigel is still in his tent and the night vison on the camera is on. "Listen..." Nigel whispered. In the background were strange moaning sounds. "That sound-" Nigel paused and listened "- is coming from the clearing next to the mountains." Nigel paused and listened. "This is Un-believable, they are definitely coming from large Saurpod's, could be anything, Stegosaurs, Brachiosaurs or Diplodocus, but we will just have to find out in the morning." Nigel lay down in his sleeping back. "Night guys" Nigel shouted to the other tents. Random, 'Night Nigel, night and good nights' replied to him.

The next morning. Nigel and the others climbed out of there tents, and were amazed at what they saw. "Un-believable!" Nigel said. In the clearing at the bottom of the mountain, was a a herd of giant dinosaurs. There were two species of Dinosaur. One had small spike's running down its head, getting bigger as they approach to tail. And they were a grey, brown colour. The second species had a long neck and tail, like a Titanosaur and plates running down its back. "This, this is just a wonder full sight, the species with the smaller plates are Dacentrurus also known as Omosaurs and the second species is what we are here for. Miragaia. Suddenly a roar came from the tree line leading to the clearing. A group of five Allosaurs came out slowly. "Look, over there" Nigel pointed to the tree-line. "Its the group of Allosaur's we in encountered yesterday. Now, ive seen this in some fossil's, now what there doing is waiting for some old or weak members of the herd to separate from the others, then they move in for the attack." Nigel crouched down and watched to Allosaur's pack circle the herd. "If we can get down there, and make the herd follow us, we could get back a herd of Miragaia and Omosaurs and a pack of Allosaurs back to the park." Nigel said jumping up and going back to the tent. Nigel picked up his back. "Jim, you Bill and Ben pack up and meet me down at the bottom." Nigel said approaching a man. "Alright Nigel." Jim replied. Nigel and the camera man made there way to the edge and carefully made there way down the cliff. After a couple minutes of climbing they reached the bottom.

Nigel's team after a couple of minutes made there way down the cliff and joined up with him and the camera man. Nigel and his team sat down at the bottom of the Cliff and watched the Pack circle the herd. The camera pointed at Nigel "Omosaurs, measured around 8 meters in length, as you can see there." Nigel pointed to a part of the herd. The camera zoomed in on the Omosaurus, then back out and focused on Nigel. "Now the Miragaia, there different. Despite its long neck and tail it, like Omosaurus is a Stegosauridae. There most commonly found herding with Stegosaurs and Omosaurus." Nigel pointed to the Miragaia's."But the Allosaurs are a totally different story. There theropod dinosaurs, that mostly hunt in packs, as we can see there." Nigel pointed to the Pack circling the Herd. "The average size of Allosaurs is about, 8.5m's however the tallest one on record was, about double that size."

**The Allosaurs pack know Nigel is there and also know how fast he is, so they preferto go for the easy est meal.**

Suddenly the lead Allosaur roared as a waring, causing a old looking Miragaia the make a mad rash for the tree line. Nigel and the Allosaurs pack set off after the Miragaia. After they made there way around the herd of Dinosaurs, the Allosaurus pack had surrounded the Miragaia while Nigel set up the Time Portal. "HEY, OVER HERE, HEY" Nigel and his team shouted trying to distract the Allosaurus from the Miragaia. As they turned to look at him, the Miragaia took her chance. She made a bad rash to the tree line, however the portal was in the way. The dinosaur Burst through the Portal at amazing speeds. "YES" Nigel shouted, however then he remeberd about the Allosaurs. "Run, get through the portal, NOW!" Nigel shouted at his group. Nigel and his group ran through the Portal, only to find out they were not being followed.

**After Nigel returns to the Park, the Miragaia was moved to a Holding Pen. And Nigel, well he, Bob and Suzanne are in his Bungalow.**

"So, Bob what to we plan to do with the Deinosuchus ?" Nigel asked putting down his Smilodon skull. "Well, we have moved her back into her paddock, right now she will attack anything even birds, but she will adapt or perish, which we don't wont now, do we?" Bob answered as a Microraptor glided down on to the desk. Nigel smiled "Good, so we will be alright?" "Yes" "Good. Nigel turned to Suzanne. "Suzanne how are the cubs getting along now?" he asked. "There doing fine, however they don't appear the get along that well, there fighting more than usual, we could end up having to separate them." She said. "Good."

**Soon the Miragaia was moved into her paddock**

Nigel had been back for a couple of hours and was stood out side the Miragaia's new Paddock

"Nigel, would you look at that" Bob said, looking into the Miragaia's pen.

The Miragaia was happily munching on some vegation near her lake.

"She's wonderful!" Nigel said happily.

"But Nigel, let me guess, you want to go for another creature don't you?" Bob said sarcastically. "You know me so well mate!." Nigel said with a big grin. "Can it please be something small, cute and flully?"

**While Nigel was preparing for his next trip back to the Jurassic, Bob and Suzanne were have some trouble with the Deinosuchus.**

"WWWOOOOAAAHHH" Bob screamed as the Deinosuchus jumped out of its lake and at the bridge he was on. Its jaw's only just missed the bridge. Bob ran as fast as he could off the bridge.

"You see what I mean when I say 'She will attack anything'?" Bob said to the camera trying to catch his breath. "Bob, most of are crocs do that, its just there a lot smaller." Suzanne said coming towards him. "Suzanne there you are, i was coming to find you. listen is it just me or has the Titanosaurs been sticking to there side of the park?" Bob said walking up to her. "You know, I have noticed that, what do you think is going on?" She asked him. "Well im not expert, well actually I am but i think they could be nesting." he explained to her. "You want be to run a Ultrasound scan on one of them?" If you could?" "I'll get right on it." And with that she walked off back the way she came. "Now what to do about you" Bob said turning round to the Deinosuchus/Crocodile Paddock.

**Meanwhile back with Nigel...**

"Now this is were we went last time." Nigel was in his Bungalow pointing to a part of a map of Jurassic earth. "What now is Portugal, now I want to go here." Nigel pointed to a diff rent part of the map. "This is were Utah was. No not long after the Miragaia was discovered there was a bone dug up in Utah, it was unidentified and while transporting it to a museum for professional help the bone was shattered and the species was never determined." He paused for breath. "Now one possable owner of the bone was a Miragaia, however it was never proven. Now i want to go back and try to catch a Miragaia from Utah."

A Microraptor glided down behind Nigel. Nigel took out some treats and feed him.

Suzanne and seven vets along with her blond assistant called Sarah were gathered around a sleeping Titanosaur in the field.

"Now what is one problem, we couldn't move her once we tranquilized so we have had to mess around bringing all the equipment from my vet out here." Suzanne said to the Camera. "However the good news is that this one is pregnant, so looks like we have some more breeding dinosaurs in the Park." She said.

**The Titanosaurs were caught in Prehistoric China along with a flock of Microraptors after a volcanic explosion.**

Titanosaur began to make some moaning noise's and began to shake. Suddenly she stood up, riping all of her wires off. And just walked back off towards her herd.

"Well, I best go catch her." Suzanne said standing up and taking off after the creature.

**Meanwhile Nigel and his team get ready for his trip to Prehistoric Utah.**

"Now this time, we need to be a bit more prepared were taking the Jeep." Nigel said out of the window of the jeep. The rest of the team were in the back.

"Okay, so off we go!" Nigel said and put the car into gear.

Nigel's Jeep entered the portal. The sight of the other side was amazing!

The was a large dirt field full of ferns, Conifer trees and a small lake. One or two small Dinosaurus ran around within the fern field. Nigel drove for a couple of minutes, then parked next to the lake.

Nigel got out "Those small Dinosaurs over there" Nigel pointed at the two Dinosaurs grazing on the ferns. They had two legs, they were about half the size of a man, green with very small brown spots all over there body had had beaks. "There called Dryosaurus, there very common in this part of the globe. I can imagine we will be seeing alot of these."

Suddenly a flock of five Pterosaurs flew over the Jeep. "Oh, there wonderful." Nigel said as they flew off.

A couple of minutes later Nigel and his team were on the move again.

Nigel came to another halt.

"Alright, here looks like a good spot for the night." Nigel said getting out of the Jeep. "Tomorrow we are going to try and track down the owner of this." Nigel pulled out a small chip of a rock. "This, is what was left of the bone that was dug up."

**Soon Nigel and his team are all set up and sleeping, ready for finding a herd of Miragaia tomorrow, However the Miragaia have already found him.**

Nigel was fast asleep. Suddenly a giant foot stamps down in the center of his tent, causing him to wake up. Screams could be herd from the other tents. "What the-" Nigel said trying to get out of the tent. When he had finally got out into the warm night air, he saw what had crushed his tent. A giant herd of Dinosaurs had trampled the camp site! "This is UN-believable!" He shouted as the Camera man approached him. Two more people came running out of there tents. "A herd-" Nigel started explain to the camera man, "A herd of Miragaia...have trampled...are campsite...THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!." Nigel shouted. One Miragaia showed him its tail spikes.

"Ok, listen." Nigel said turning to his group. "The herd is going to be moving through hire. So were going to have to leave are stuff here." Nigel paused and looked around. "Over there." Nigel pointed to a giant Conifer Tree. "We will have to sleep there for tonight." And with that Nigel and his group headed away from there camp and the Miragaia herd and headed towards the tree.

**Back at the Park Bob is dealing with the hungry Deinosuchus.**

Bob was bent over the bridge the go's over the Deinosuchus/Crocodile Paddock. "Good girl" He said to the Deinosuchus. The Deinosuchus was lying down with its mouth open, slowly breathing. "She has finally adapted to her new diet, at the period she was in before she was moved to the park, she was heavyly over fed. But shes alright now." Bob explained to the camera "Ain't ya!" Bob shouted down into the Paddock. He was replayed my the Deinosuchus horrible hissing noise. "Ahh, Nigel warned me about that noise." Bob said walking off the bridge with his hands over his ears.

**Meanwhile back in the Jurassic.**

"Morning Guys" Nigel said siting up from his branch. 'Hello, morning and good morings' replayed to him. Th camera zoomed in on Nigel. Nigel wiped his face "Alright, the Herd should be gone now." Nigel said starting to climb down. "AH, my back." Nigel said while climbing down.

"Oh" Nigel said when he reached the camp. Not only were all the tents trembled, but the Miragaia were still there! "Well we have complete evidence that Miragaia DID live in Utah." Nigel said with a giant smile on his face. "Nigel, um, how are we going to move the herd." Ben asked approaching him. "Well um, right now we cant so i suggest we go off there." Nigel pointed off to a forest. "And just explore and see what we can find, until these guys move." "Why dont we just set up the Time Portal now?" Ben asked him. "Because the Portal is in the Jeep-" Nigel giggled- "-And the Jeep is there." Nigel said laughing. He pointed out into the middle of the herd.

"Shhh" Niel said to the camera man. Nigel was lay on his stomach surrounded by ferns and many other exotic colourful plants and Trees. "Look" Nigel pointed out of the ferns. A group of 15 to 20 Dryosaurs jumped around a area of the forest which had a lot of nest's. "There flocking, just like bird" Nigel said smiling. "This is Un-believable."

Suddenly a large creature erupted out of the trees and started attacking the Dryosaurus. "Get down!" Nigel said to the camera man, reversing backwards into the deeper vegation. "Hey Nigel look!" Somebody shouted from behind him. Nigel and the Camera man looked behind them, to see Ben standing there. "Ben, mate be quite!" Nigel whispered. Suddenly Nigel felt breathing of his head. He looked up to see the head of a Theropod Dinosaur trying to have a staring contest with him. "RUN!" Nigel shouted jumping up. Nigel, the camera man and Ben ran through the forest at amazing speeds. Soon they were also joined by some Dryosaurus running from the creature. As Nigel, The Camera man, Ben and 5 Dryosaurus erupted out of the forest and in to the Fern field. They were amazed at what they saw. Nothing, the camp site was completely empty. Nigel then remberd about the creature chasing them, and speed up.

As Nigel looked ahead he noticed something, the Time Portal was already set up and the rest of the team were already in the Jeep shouting at them to hurry up. The group of Humans and Dinosaurs were about half way through the field when they herd a second set of giant footprints which they could only guess were from a second unidentified creature, causing them to speed up.

Nigel could feel a pain in his legs, but kept going. Soon he reach the crew.

Nigel, The Camera man and Ben took cover from the two UC (Unidentified Creatures) behind the Jeep, while the Dryosaurus continued through the Portal, along with the UC's.

"Ha, ha, uh" Nigel began laughing gently. "Well, that was Un-believable" Nigel said climbing into the driver seat. "Um Bill, just curious, what happened to the herd?" Nigel asked putting the Jeep in to reverse. "Just wondered off" Bill answered.

Nigel reversed through the Portal. A he got out he was greeted by Bob and Suzanne.

"Welcome back Nigel" Bob said shaking his hand. "Glad you're OK" Suzanne said hugging him.

"Thanks" Nigel said smiling.

Bob then got into the Jeep and drove it off. " Suzanne, how is the Deinosuchus?" "Oh, she's fine, she's eating fine as well." Nigel was about to ask her something, when a noise came from the Portal. A brown Miragaia entered the Portal. "Unbelievable, hello there" Nigel said approaching the Miragaia. "Oh, looks like they left this poor bloke behind." Suzanne said approaching the Miragaia.

Just as it entered the park, the Portal snapped shut.

Suddenly Bob came running down the path, "Nigel, not another, I'm having more than enough trouble with the two Ceratosaurus." Nigel looked at him, "So that's what species was." Nigel said laugthing.

**Soon the Two Ceratosaurus, along with the Five Dryosaurus and the new Miragaia's were all into there Paddocks. The Deinosuchus is eating with out a temper. And finally Five Titanosaurus nest's were lay down. The Park was finally peaceful. **

**Next time ...**

**A Tropical Storm hits the Park**

* Shot of giant black clouds*

**And Nigel go's back only one Thousand years to rescue a the Tasmanian Tiger.**

* Shot of a pack of yellow striped Tigers *

* * *

Well that is it, the First episode of Prehistoric Park: Series 2 This episode we caught:

2 **Ceratosaurus (Male and Female)**

**2 Miragaia (Old male and Old Female)**

**A flock (5) of Dryosaurus (Three Female and Two Male)**

**The main Creatures next episode are Thylacine's that became extinced 70 years ago however could use some ideas for some other creatures. The character, Bill was seen in episode 5, The The Character Ben was attacked by the Mei long in Episode 3, Jim was seen in Episode 5. And finally Suzanne's blond assistant 'Sarah' appeared in episode 2 and 3 but was name-less**

**Comments are welcome, whether they are bad, good or random**

**Baryonyx Rules!**

**Suchomimus Rules!**

**See you next episode!**


	2. Rescue Misson

**There is something missing from are world, the amazing animals, that time has left behind.**

**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didnt have to be forever?**

**Were're going back in time on a safari with a diffrance, as wildlife adventure Nigel Marvin, plunges into pre-history, to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction, his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the presant. **

**And give them a second chance. **

**This Time, a Tropical Storm hit's the Park, Nigel travles back One Thousand years on a rescue misson, his goal, is to bring back the speices that mankind had distroyed.**

**Welcome back to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary.**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

**Prehistoric Parks loction is billiant for bringing back extinct animals, however, Tropical Habitat, Tropical Storm.**

**Right now, while Nigel plans his next mission, Bob is haveing some, baby issue's.**

"Right as you can see hire we havein a bit off trouble." Bob said into the camera. He was on a large field, normaly inhabited by the Titanosaurus. "The Titanosaurus have layed the eggs, which is good, however now they've left the area and are just roaming round the park, and wont come back till they've hatch, which is kind da the obbistie of good." Bob said folding his arms over his chest.

**And back with Nigel...**

"Ok, so Nigel explan to me what you want to do again. " Suzanne asked sat down at Nigel's desk. "Ok, come here." Nigel said walking in to the shot, he took Suzanne to the back of the Bungalow. "Ok this is the skull of a Thylacine, but it has never been fossilized, this creature only became extinct 70 years ago." Nigel said picking up a skull. "And the same with this" Nigel said putting the Skull down, and picking up a leg bone. "This is a leg bone of a Quagga, a extinced species of horse that only died out about 100 years ago." Nigel said putting down the bone. "Both creature have became extinced due to Mankind. The Thylacine" He said picking back up the skull. "Have had sightings of there speices wondering round the Tasmainan out-back." Nigel put the skull back down and picked back up the leg bone. " In January 2005, a project was put into plan. The goverment would breed a speices of horse with a Zebra, in a attempt to bring the Quagga back, it was a success, however to this day it is not a ture Quagga, it just looks like one." Nigel explained putting back down the bone.

"So what to you plan on doing then?" Suzanne asked him. "Well this time when I go back, I plan on a rescue mission to bring back a herd of Quagga and a pack of Thylacine, or at least as many of the them as I can. Im going to go back One Thousand years to Tasmania."

"So what do you plan to do with them once you have them?" Suzanne asked standing up and walking over to a Microraptor. "Ah, when we get them back, I want them to breed as much as possable, that way in a couple of Years, we may be able to relese these species back into the wild." Nigel explained. "So, Suzanne, how are the Titanosaurs doing?" Nigel asked turning round to her. "Not that well. Im really worried, They are just wondering round the park." Just then as if on cue, the loud bang of thunder echoced through the park, casueing Nigel and Suzanne to jump.

"Well, Tropical area, Tropical storms." Nigel said smiling.

**Soon Nigel and the Park were ready for there new Inhabitants.**

"Okay, listen Bob im going to bring back a Quagga herd and a Thylacine pack ok?" Nigel shouted over the wind and rain. "Alright Nigel." Bob, Suzanne and Nigel were stood outside the Portal, in the Thunderous Rain. "Alright lets go!" Nigel shouted to the camera man. They Both enterd to Portal.

The other side of the Portal was amazing, completely the opposite of Prehistoric Park. Warm, brizzey and Sunny. The had come through the Portal into a savanh, full of small trees and bushes.

"This is un-beliveable!" Nigel said walking futher into the savanah. "Okay, we had to change are course a bit, instead of 1000 years ago, we are only 500 years ago." Nigel looked around. "So will have to talk and blend in with the Natives. We are best of leaveing all equipment from are time here" Nigel said approching a large bush. He put the time machine in his bag and hid it in the bush. "Okay, you're best off staying here aswell. Im going to go to a town, not far off from hire, there I will buy some cloths with this." Nigel said pulling out a coin. "This is the equivalent to about One-hunderd Ponds in this time." Nigel turned around. "Okay, i'll be back in a second." Nigel said running off into the distance. Soon his disapperd of into the horizon.

The Carmera man turned the camera up and recorded some birds flying over. Then it lowerd down and turned off into the Savanh, and zoomed in on a herd of recently extinct animals called West African Black Rhino's. The herd was slowly moving towards the bush the camera man was in. Then a bit faster. Then Faster. The he realised something, the herd was charging him! He set off running through the Savanh. As fast as he could. The Camera blured in and out, after he droped it, he soon picked it up and kept running.

So he came aross a large tree. He began to climb the Tree. As he did the Camera got a quick glimps of another herd of the Rhinos off in the Distance. Soon here reached the top of the tree and the Rhinos scratterd.

"What are you doing?" A voice shouted from the distance. The camera turned to see Nigel off in the distance. He was dressed as if he was William Shakesphrea. "Get down from there." Nigel shouted.

**Meanwhile back at the Park, some creatures arent likeing the new weather.**

Bob, Suzanne and some other workers are sat in the controll room.

"This is Mayhem" Bob said walking towards the Window. "Bob, its completely natural for large creatures, like the Tyrannosaurus and the Centosaurus to Rampage during Storms like this." Suzanne tryed to calm him down. Suddenly a giant bang echohced through the Park. "What was that?" Bob asked. Suddenly montor 3 showed something. Something Bad.

The wall separateing Prehistoric Park, from the rest of the world, was shattered. The Titanosaur herd had broken right through it and were wondering off into the contry side!

"Oh god..." Was all Bob could manage to say. Then he picked up his wakie-talkie.

"I need everybody at the front gate as fast as possable!" Bob said running out of the room.

**Meanwhile Nigel is haveing some better luck.**

Nigel was crouched down in a bush on the top of a hill. "This is unbelievable!" Nigel said looking into his binoculars. The camera zoomed into to show us a large herd of brown Zebra's. "I know what you thinking these arent Zebra's, there Quagga." Nigel said laughing. "The Quagga is a crossbreed of a horse and a zebra." The Camera zoomed in closer to show us that the creatures, are brown all over, apart from when there shoulder begins, white stripe's go around its neck leading up to its head.

Suddenly a growl came from behind. Nigel and the camera turned around. Behind the was a small Tiger climbed down from a near by tree. "Javan Tiger, Apex Predator, go NOW!" Nigel shouted as he began to run down the hill with the camera man, and the Tiger in hot pursuit. Soon the herd of Quagga spotted Nigel, the Camera man and the Tiger and the began to panic and stampede around the savannah. "Head for the herd!" Nigel shouted to the camera man. Not long after that Nigel and the camera man were running like crazy trying not to get stampeled on by the herd.

All that could be seen from the camera was the browness and white stripe's of the Quagga herd. "UP HERE!" a voice shouted from the distance. The camera moved and showed Nigel climbing a tree. The camera man set of towards the tree at full speed. Then the camera went black.

Then came back on, Nigel and the camera man were both in the tree. "That was Brilliant!" Nigel exclamied. "As you can see the herd has moved off futher North." Nigel said into the camera. The camera turned North and zoomed in on the herd, and then back on Nigel. "So, we are better of heading that way as well." Nigel said getting ready the climb down.

**Back at the park Bob and the park are trying to round up the Titanosaurus.**

"Come back you great Lumiex!" Bob shouted at one of the Titanosaurus. He, Suzanne, Bill, Ben, Jim and Sarah were all in Jeep's in the field surrounding Prehistoric Park trying to herd the Titanosaurus back to the park. "This could really start to get dangerus, the closest town is only two miles away." Bob said into the Camera. Suddenly thunder struck, frightening the Titanosarus and makeing them speed up, a lot.

"Uh god" Bob said into the camera.

**Meanwhile Back with Nigel.**

"This is not good, really not good." Nigel said walking around his camp. On a hill, not far from the Quagga herd, was a large tree and next to it Nigel and his camp were there. "Look" Nigel said pointing out to the distance. Far off in the distance, was black smoke rising up from the earth and into the sky. "Those, are south american trips, the main hunter of the Quagga. They have set up camp over there, which means they will be sending hunters over here it catch food." Nigel said pointing to the Quagga herd.

"From the look of that smoke, they've been here a while, and we havent noteiced them, which means they could be here any mintue!" Nigel said turning to the camera. "I need to get the portal up." He said into the camera and the ran off into the distance.

Nigel set up the Time Portal, infront of the Quagga herd, which were still grazeing on the grass.

"Ok, if i can lure them through-" Nigel said picking up so savannah grass and approching the herd. "- before the hunters get here." As Nigel approched the matriarch with the grass, however it just backed away from him. "No, i wont hurt you, come on." Nigel said approching the Quagga, who was still backing away. Suddenly, the Quagga's at the back of the herd, started stampeding. "There here." Nigel said and then took off through the Time Portal, followed by a herd of stampeding Quagga.

Nigel ran through the Portal and was instantly meet by the Frezzing rain. It was night time. The camera got a glimps of the last of the Quagga herd, running into a holding pen before the gate was shut.

"Thats odd." Nigel said over the rain. "SUZANNE! BOB!" Nigel shouted. "This is odd, someting must be wronge." Nigel said into the camera. "Oi Nigel!" A voice shouted him. Nigel and the camera looked up to see Jim standing on the elevated walkway. "Jim, were are Bob and Suzanne?" Nigel shouted up to Jim. "Its bad nigel, very bad. The Titanosaurus have broken out of the park! They are only a mile away from reaching the town! Everyone has gone after them, I was sent back to wait for you!" Jim shouted down. "Oh, god" Nigel said quietly.

After a Moment of sliecne Nigel came up with a plan. "Jim! Stay here with the Quagga herd! I will be back!" Nigel shouted. Nigel climped up the ladders and onto the Walkway.

**Meanwhile it is going all down hill for Bob and Suzanne.**

Bob, Suzanne, Bill, Ben and Sarah were all in Jeeps, moveing next to the Titanosaurs herd in the rain. "This is bad, if they continue in this diection, I will have to put up the fire wall." Bob said into the camera. The camera then zoomed in and showed that few hunderd feet in front of the Titanosaurs was a long black path. "The fire wall was put there as a last rezort, if anything escaped the park, they would walk along untill they came to the fire wall. The fire wall would be lit but it can only be used once, it is a long wall of charchole, once lit it will create a large fire that would take over one hunderd water tanks to put out. And I really hope we would never have to use it, but we will have to if they dont move" Bob said into the camera.

Suddenly a car horn as herd from behind. Everyone including the camera turned and saw Nigel's Jeep speeding towads them. "NIGEL YOU'RE BACK!" Bob shouted at the car over the rain. Nigel's car shot past Bob's Jeep. Once Nigel had reached the front of the herd, he skidded the car to a halt. "Okay, I dont have long to do this." Nigel said into the camera. Nigel bent round into the back seat and pulled out a large speaker. Nigel, holding the speaker, climbed out of the car and onto its roof. Nigel placed the Speaker on top and then climbed back in. The camera then turned to look at the Titanosaurs. They were only 20 feet away!

The camera then foucesd back on Nigel. Nigel had a small laptop on his knee and was rapidly typeing. "Got ya" Nigel said. "Five" Nigel said. The Titanosaur's were only fifthteen feet away! "Four" Nigel said. The Titanosaurs were only ten feet away. "Three". Seven feet away!. "Two" Five feet away! Suddenly Nigel pressed a botton on the laptop and the Unmistakeable roar of a Tyrannosaurus Rex sounded from the speakers. The Titanosaurs stopped in there tracks. The Head of the herd made a low rumbleing sound and slowly turned around. The other Titanosaurs began to walk back towards the park. "YES" Nigel herd Bob shout. Nigel, Bob ans Suzanne all jumped out of there Jeeps and met up togehter. "Nigel, That was Brilliant!" Bob said shakeing Nigel's hand. "Well done Nigel." Suzanne said giveing him a kiss on his cheek.

**Soon the Titanosaur herd was safely back at the park, and a Temporary wooden fence was put up over the hole in the wall.**

"Well, Nigel, you may have just saved Prehistoric Park." Bob said. Bob, Nigel and Suzanne were all sat at Nigel's desk in his Bungalow, drinking some wine. "Yeah Nigel, you remember what happend in San Diego? With that Tyrannosaurus?" Suzanne asked. "Yeah, well nothing else to do now apart from catch the Tasmanian Tiger." Nigel said. "But Nigel it's three in the moring, at lest wait untill tomorrow." Suzanne said. "Yeah shes right Nigel, and while you are at it, Please change your cloths." Bob told him. Nigel then looked down and saw that he was still dressed as William Shakespeare. "Huh, alright then." Nigel said laughting.

**The next day The storm had moved away and Nigel and the Park was back on there feet.**

"Be careful Nigel" Suzanne told Nigel. Nigel, Bob and Suzanne were all standing in front of the Time Portal. "I will." Nigel said smileing. Nigel turned and walked forward 10 feet, then turned around waved and then continued through the Portal. "Lets hope Tasmanian Tiger's are cute and fluffy." Bob said turning around. "Bob I was meaning to ask you before, were are the Titanosaurus?" Suzanne ask following him. "No need to worry Suzanne, we have lured them to the new area of the Park." Bob said climbing the ladder to the walkway. "But that is were Nigel is putting the new creature and there paddocks." Suzanne said also climbing the ladder. "Yeap, and by the time Nigel has fulled it up the Titanosaurs eggs should have hatched. So, the herd will head back to there area." Bob said getting off the ladder. "I see, smart." Suzanne said also getting off the ladder.

"Hey Bob, I am going to go see the Quagga herd" Suzanne told him walking off down the walkway. "While you are there, check up on Martha!" Bob shouted after her. "Kay" She shouted back.

**Meanwhile back with Nigel**

Nigel was crouched down over some plants. He was in the middel of another Savannah, only with shorter grass. "Okay, these plants are called Blutaparon Rigidum they have been extinct for about 11 years. I remember the news forcast saying that these guys are extinct." Nigel said getting closer to the plant. The plant stated from the ground and had seven stalks, each one with hunderds of red flowers on it. "In fact I have a idea." Nigel said takeing out the same sample bag he used to find food for the Mammoth. Nigel then graped one of the stalks and cut it off, as he did the camera zoomed in and saw tiny seeds falling off the flowers. "One each flower has about 50 seeds in it, so in this one stalk is about 500 seeds." Nigel said putting the stalk in the sample back. "Well, lets see Bob face when I bring a plant back from extinction." Nigel said putting the sample bag in his bag.

"Now to find the Tiger." Nigel said standing up and looking off into the distance. "Now, you're probaly wondering why I am dressed normaly, well that is becasue were we are is no were near any tribs, so we should'nt get seen." Nigel said walking east.

"Hello Martha" Suzanne said strokeing Martha's fur. Suzanne was stood next to Martha in the Elephant/Mammoth Paddock.

**Martha the Mammoth was the last of her speices when Nigel caught her. Her sister was killed by Ice Age Hunters after the herd abandonded her, Martha however stayed with her sisters body.**

Martha then began walking away from Suzanne and towards the elephant herd. "Its a shame, ever since Martha was allowed into the herd I never get a chance to stroke her." Suzanne said approching the camera. Suzanne then began walking east, and was followed by the camera man. "Now if you look ahead of me, you can see a herd of Quagga's. Now what we have done as a sort of experiment is put the Quagga herd, in the same encloser as the Zebras. So now we have the Zebras, Elephants, Quagga's and Martha all liveing in the same encloser. So that makes this the first encloser in Prehistoric Park were two diffrent extinct speices can live together. However both herds seem to stay away from each other." Suzanne said approching the Quagga and Zebra herd.

Before Suzanne could reach the Quagga/Zebra herd, a pick up truck approched her.

"Suzanne, we need you're help building the next encloser." Jim said from the driver's seat. "I thought you said they are all complete." Suzanne said back to him. "They are, but Nigel asked me, Bill and Ben to build a new encloser, something that Prehistoric Park has never seen before. Its hard to explain, I have to blue prints for it here." Jim said pointing to the seat next to him. "Alright, you can show me them later." Suzanne said climbing into the back of the Pick-up truck.

**Meanwhile Nigel is hot on the trail of the Tiger.**

"Down here!" Nigel said running across the Savanh. Nigel then came to a halt and bent down. "Look footprints, and by the looks of it they look pretty fresh." Nigel said pointing to some cat-like footprints in the mud. "And from the look of its theres more then one of them." Nigel said pointing to more footprints surrounding the first one. As Nigel stood up he spotted something ahead of him. "Over there." Nigel said pointing to what he had seen. The camera zoomed in a showed a small creature sleeping in the grass next to a river. Nigel began waling towards the river and the small creature. "From the look's of it I think that its a Platypus." Nigel said. Nigel then bent down next to the creature. "Unfortunately this little guy is asleep, which makes him vunlerable to being attacked by a Thylacine. Infact that gives me a idea." Nigel said standing up. Nigel then walked along the river bank a couple of feet and then set up the Time Portal. "Sssshhhh, Listen." Nigel told the camera man. Grass rustleing and growling could be herd quietly.

"The Thylacine pack, there here." Nigle said into the camera.

"So, Suzanne you reckon Nigel has found what his is looking for?" Bob asked Suzanne. Both of them were stood on the Elevated Path. Before Suzanne could answer him the Time Portal erupted open. "I guess so." Suzanne said smileing. After a moment of silence Nigel ran through the Portal holding a small creature and was then followed by seven small creatures.

"Nigel! What's that you got there!" Bob shouted down to him. Nigel ran up the ladder away from the tiger's and onto the Elevated Path. "Oh her." Nigle pointed to the creature in his hands. "Its a Platypus, I used her as bait to lure the Thylacine's through." Nigel said putting the sleeping creature in Bob's hands. "You know what Bob, you keep saying that I need to bring back something cute and cuddley, well there you go!" Nigel said laughting. "Why thank you Nigel, I shall call her Penny." Bob said strokeing the creature.

**Soon the Thylacine's were moved into there Paddock.**

"You know Nigel, there brilliant." Suzanne told him. Her and Nigel Marvin were sat down on a bench outside the Thylacine Paddock, called 'Thylacine Territory'. "Yeah, I know." Nigel said. Suddenly Nigel took off his bag. "Suzanne, look at these, there called Blutaparon Rigidum and they have been extinct for about 11 years." Nigel said takeing the flower out of his sample bag. "I remeber the News saying that they were extinct." Suzanne said takeing the plant off him. "Yeah, me to." Nigel said as Suzanne pulled one flower off the plant. Suzanne then through the flower in the air and watched it blow away. "I reckon that that one flower has about 500 seeds." Nigel told her. "Yeah, wont be long untill we see them growing all around Prehistoric Park." Suddenly a small creature jumped ot of Nigel's bag, a frog. "Ooohhh, Nigel its so cute, what is it." Suzanne said point towards the frog. "Hello there-" Nigel said picking up the small frog "- What are you doing here?" Nigel asked the small creature.

"You know Nigel I think I read I book on these once, I think there called 'Golden Toads' They have been etinct for about 4 years!" Suzanne said standing up. Suddenly five more frogs jumped out of Nigels bag. "Whoa, Bob I've pulled a Troodon" Nigel said into his walkie-talkie. Suzanne pulled out a small plastic box out of her pocket and put all six frogs into it. "They must have hoped in there when I was in the past." Soon Bob pulled up in a Pick-up truck next to the Thylacine Paddock. "Bob, got some extinct Frogs here for ya." Nigel said climbing into the back. "Thank god, I was expecting something like a Rhino!". Bob said strokeing Penny, who was sat in the passenger seat.

As Bob began to drive back the Nigel's bungalow Suzanne and Nigel contuined the conversion the back of the car. "Oh, by the way Nigel why did you need me, Jim, Bill and Ben to build Aviary anyway?" Suzanne askd him. "For my next adventure." Nigel said smiling.

**Next Time...**

**Breeding season hits Prehistoric Park**

* Shot of Miragaia standing together *

**And Nigel travels back to the Late Cretaceous to capture a giant creature, a Pterosaur the size of a Giraffe!**

***** Shot of Nigel Hang Gilding with a Flock of Pterosaur's*

* * *

**There you go, sorry it took along time to finish this episode. I am sorry for any miss-spelled words, my Spell check isnt working. This Episode we caught:**

**29 Quagga (13 male and 16 Girls)**

**7 Thylacine ( 4 Female and 3 Male)**

**6 Golden Toads ( 3 Male and 3 Female)**

**Over 500 Prostanthera cuneata Seed's**

**The main Creatures next Episode are Quetzalcoatlus Northropi, but I would need some ideas for other creatures. For the record I made up the Fire Wall. **

**Comments are welcome, wether they are bad, good or random**

**Baryonyx Rules!**

**Suchomimus Rules!**

**See you next episode!**


	3. The Aviary

**There is something missing from are world, the amazing animals, that time has left behind.**

**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wildlife adventure Nigel Marvin, plunges into pre-history, to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction, his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the peasant. **

**And give them a second chance. **

**This time Nigel returns to the Late Cretaceous, with his eyes set on something a bit different than a T-rex he wants to capture the largest creatures to ever fly. **

**Welcome back to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary.**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

**So far Nigels dream of breeding extinct animals has been a great success. A herd of Hungry Titanosaurs, A flock of small feathered Dinosaurs called Micror****aptor and a Flock of Ornithomimus have been just some of the animals to breed in Prehistoric Park. And many more to come as head keeper Bob is about to find out.**

"Oh, my god! Nigel that makes eight species!" Bob said in Nigel's Bungalow. "It sure does mate" Nigel said smiling. Nigel was sat down at his desk stroking a Microraptor listening to Bob, who was standing in front of his desk.

"Well what do you propose we do about it?" Bob asked getting annoyed. "I honestly have no idea mate." Nigel said smiling. Bob mumbled a 'great' and then stomped out of Nigel's Bungalow. "Now I should probably explain what all that was about." Nigel said into the camera. "You see, Breeding season has hit Prehistoric Park." Nigel said standing up. "Now the last time breeding season hit was a while before I caught Terrance and Matilda. And it ended just after I caught the Titanosaur herd."

Nigel said approaching a window. "Which would explain the Ornithomimus herd breeding and Theo's frill turning a different colour. The Titanosaurs however, they already had there breeding season on the however side of the Time Portal. Terrance and Matilda were too Young at that stage, so there breeding season's hadn't begun yet." Nigel said as a Macaw landed on the Window sill.

"Only the Reptile's are going into breeding season in the Park, because it just turned spring time, minus the Microraptor because even though there Dinosaurs they still are birds. Other creature's like Martha and the Smilodons have there own breeding season." Nigel said feeding the Macaw. "Now, the reason Bob is so angry is because we have Eight species of reptile's going into breeding season." Nigel said as the Microraptor joined the Macaw on the window sill.

"When reptiles go into breeding season they naturally get a lot more aggressive." Nigel told the camera. "The Titanosaurus for reason's unknown to us have gone into breeding season early." Nigel said smiling. "Hopefully however we should get to see some Dryosaurus, Miragaia and Centosaurus Hatchlings." Nigel said smiling.

"I cant belive Nigel." Bob said huffing. Bob was walking down a corridor in Nigels Bungalow. Suddenly Bob stoped. "Where'd you go from?" Bob said smileing. On the floor just infront of him was a Microraptor. Bob bent over and picked up the raptor. "Must have escaped from _Microraptor Fortress." _Bob mumbled walking down the hall way.

"I should probably explain what 'Microraptor Fortess' is. Right now we are on the second floor of Nigels bungalow, the first floor is a small aviary. Where the Microraptors and some other bids live. However if you remember Nigel does have one Microraptor living in his office, because that one had its wing broken by the Titanosaurus and Nigel didn't feel right about putting it in the Aviary, called 'Microraptor Fortress', with the other Raptor's so he kept it in his office so he could keep a good eye on it." Bob said. Bob then walked down some steps and onto the bottom floor.

On the bottom floor there was a very small room, with a TV, table and some chairs. However the right wall was a cage. It was the Aviary. "Now of course this Aviary is a lot smaller than the one Nigel has had built at the other side of the park, but it is big enough for the Microraptors to glide around." As if on cue a Microraptor flutter down from a tree inside the aviary and latched it self onto the cage wall. Bob then opened the door to the Aviary and put the raptor in it.

Suddenly Bobs radio turned on startaling the raptor and makeing it run off deeper into the Aviary.

"You got Bob here" Bob said into the radio. "Bob its Suzanne, you should get over to _Troodon Captivity."_ A voice came from the other side. "Alright be right there Suzanne." Bob said into his Radio.

**While Bob deal's with one of the many Dinosaur's Prehistoric Park has rescued from extinction, Nigel plan's his Adventure.**

"Hello there." Nigel Marven said. Nigel was bent over in his office looking into a small tank, just behind his desk. In the Tank were six Golden Toads jumping around. "Just got this fitted, there's no point building a Paddock for frogs." Nigel said turning around. "Now, lets get down to business, For my next adventure I want to go after two creatures, the first one is this." Nigel said sitting down at his desk. On his desk was a laptop with a picture of a large Giraffe, next to it was a Pterosaur? "That's right its a Pterosaur the size of a Giraffe which makes it the largest creature it ever fly, with a 21 meter wingspan!" Nigel said smiling. "Now I have had a Aviary built in the mountains area of Prehistoric Park for it I am finally ready to capture it." Nigel said pointing out the window. "That isn't the only weird creature I'm going after, there is also-" Nigel pressed a button on his computer "- This!"

On the screen was a picture of a large crocodile, around the size of a Deinosuchus, however it had a beak? "That's right it a crocodile, with a beak! It's called Stomatosuchus. There are no bones of this creature in the present day, The only known piece of evidence that this creature was real was obliterated when the museum that had the evidence, a Skull, was bombed in 1944. This creature, however doesn't not have a true beak but it does look like it. It's top jaw was lined with small conical teeth and its bottom jaw was tooth-less but with a Pelican-like Throat Pouch, suggesting that these magnificent animals ate Plankton. Which makes it just like a reptilian Whale." Nigel said smiling.

**After Bob and Suzanne deal with the Troublesome Troodon they are ready to see Nigel off. **

"See ya guys." Nigel said. Nigel was stood in front of the Portal, and a couple of feet in front of him were Bob and Suzanne. "Bye Nigel!" Suzanne shouted. "See ya Nigel!" Bob shouted. And with that Nigel entered the Portal.

Nigel came through the Time Portal onto a Beach. "What a site!" Nigel said. The water was sparkling blue and just next to the beach was a large cliff, surrounded by a cloud-less blue sky.

"This is the perfect area to try and find some Pterosaur's, there is the cliff face-" Nigel pointed to the Cliff "- where they can nest and the ocean-" Nigel pointed to the ocean "- where they can get food." Nigel said. Suddenly there was a squawk from above. Nigel looked up and saw a large creature fly above him and land on the edge of the ciff. "This is extraordinary!" Nigel said. "Well, I bet the best place to start the search for giant Pterosaur's is up there." Nigel pointed to the top of the cliff.

**Back at the Park it seem's the good luck is'nt only with Nigel.**

"Bob, just look at them, there adorable!" Suzanne said smiling. She and Bob were stood outside of the Miragaia Paddock named '_Miragaia Forest'. _Inside the Paddock the female Miragaia was slowly grazing on some fern's, about 5 meters away was the male Miragaia, hiding (or at least trying to) behind a tree.

"Bob it's so cute! He fancies her but he's too shy!" Suzanne said looking through the gap's in the wooden fence. "I guess so, but at this rate breeding season will be over before he even asks her out." Bob said looking at the male.

Suddenly Bob's radio flared to life. "Bob, you and Suzanne need to get over to the Centosaurus Paddock!" Jims voice came over the radio. "Whats wrong now Jim?" Bob said picking up his radio. "They are breeding!" Jim said. Bob could see him but he could tell that he was smiling.

"I'll be right there." Bob said attaching the radio back to his belt. "Suzanne do you mind staying here?" Bob asked her. "Sure, I'll let you know over the radio if they do any think." Suzanne said turning back to the pen. "Alright" Bob said getting into the closest Jeep. He then started the engine and drove off.

"You know, what Bob said might not be that silly." Suzanne said into the camera. "These two didn't live in the same herd, same country make that. Usually creature's only breed with there herd members. It takes a long time for a relationship to develop with herbivores, especially if they don't know each other. Carnivores however, there different as long as the female doesn't already have a hatchling, she will breed with any male." Suzanne said.

"You know I thing I was a bit hard on Nigel this moring." Bob said into the camera. Bob was driveing a Jeep across a dirt road.

"I mean he's only doing he's job, and its not his fault that the more he _does _his job, the harder it makes mine." Bob said. "I mean, well, he did get me Penny last week. So I guess it isnt all _that _bad" Bob said. "Ah, here we are." Bob said pulling up in the Jeep.

**Back in the Cretaceous Nigel has struck Gold on his First trip, or so he thinks.**

Nigel was stood on the top of a very Rockie cliff. "This is one of the most thrilling sights in the prehistoric World." Nigel said. A couple of feet away from him was a large Pterosaur. "Unfortunately this isn't Quetzalcoatlus Northropi, which is what we are after, its a Pteranodon." Nigel said crouching down and pointing at the Pterosaur. "And if you look out there, there's hundred's of them soaring down and grabbing fish with there beak's" Nigel said pointing out towards the ocean.

"I've managed to sneak up on this one. Right now he's digesting a Fish. Its only when you get this close that you realise just how huge they really are." Nigel said. The Creature was a dark blue colour and look very much like the ones you would see in _Jurassic Park._

"Now, this one, he's a big male, and his wing span is probably about 20ft. A average Quetzalcoatlus is about a 30ft but the biggest one found was had a 40ft wing span." Nigel said pointing at the creatures wings.

"It truly is amazing how large creatures like this can learn to fly." Nigel said. "Everything about them is des-" Nigel was cut off when the Pteranodon he was stood next to let out a sqark "- designed to be lightweight. Its bones are hollow and its wings, are more like bats than a birds." Nigel said as a small Pteranodon flew past the cliff edge. "Being so big its difficult for Pterosaurs to take off. That's why this sort of habitat is brilliant for them, because they jump of the cliff with there wings out and the prevailing winds lift them up and allow them to fly." Nigel said.

As if of Que the Pteranodon Nigel was next to did just that. It opened its wing and jumped off the cliff. After a few seconds the creature came back into the sight off the camera and flew off towards the ocean. "This is un-believable!" Nigel said as the Pteranodon caught a fish in its beak.

"In fact I have an idea" Nigel said standing up. Nigel took of his back and opened it in front of him. Nigel took out a small plastic box. "These are Sardines, Suzanne made me bring them in case I got hungry, but I want to try some thing." Nigel said taking a fish out of the box and walking over to the very edge of the cliff. Nigel threw the fish of the face of the cliff. "Look! Look there!" Nigel said pointing at something at the bottom of the cliff. After the camera moved forwards it it revealed that a flying Pteranodon had caught the fish Nigel threw.

"This is actually a probalm, you see remember how I was saying that this is a perfect habitat for Pterosaurs's becasue of the way they take off? Well Quetzalcoatlus doesnt take off like other Pterosaur, you see, Quetzalcoatlus is one of the only Pterosaurs, thhat can jump. They can there legs so much that there wings are almost touching the ground, then it fires itself into the air and fly's." Nigel said watching the Pteranodons fish.

"So, as much as a brilliant site this is, we are going to have to move on from here and start looking around in forest's that would be the best place to find some Quetzalcoatlus." Nigel said turning around and walking away from the cliff edge.

**Back at the Park, Bob is tackling the Park's breeding season head on, not.**

"You know, I love these lot." Bob said. Bob was stood in the viewing box inside the Ornithomimus Paddock. "These lot are by far by favourite animal Nigel has brought back, apart from Penny that is." Bob said. "I'm so glad I've finally got a break, Theo's ramming that tree again, Terence and Matilda are roaring at each through the fence's again and Troodon, Oh God the Troodon." Bob said.

"The thing is with him, he's _to _smart. Its been 4 weeks since he stowed away in Nigel Jeep and caused seven Paddock to get broken down. And do you know how many time's he has escaped from his Paddock? 5! Its unbelievable!" Bob said.

Suddenly a Ornithomimus stock its head through the hole in the wall Bob was looking out of. "Hello there." Bob said to it, taking some grumps out of his pocket and feeding it.

"When Nigel gets back I'm going to hold a meeting about what to do with the Troodon. I have a idea. I say we build a moat around the fence. Or at least tie it to a tree." Bob said still feeding the Ornithomimus.

**Meanwhile in the Cretaceous Nigel has brought in some 21st-century technology to help him find a Quetzalcoatlus.**

Nigel Maven was stood on top of a cliff, with a Hang Gilder attached to his back.

"A while ago I saw a flock of large Pterosaur heading North, hopefully with this I can catch up with them." Nigel said gripping the bar in front of him.

"Here we go." Nigel said. And with that Nigel jumped of the cliff. After a couple of seconds Nigel caught a breeze a soared high in the sky. "THIS IS UN-BELIEVABLE!" Nigel shouted.

Nigel soared across a large field of ferns, similar to the one he in the first Episode of Series 2. Soon Nigel came across a large forest, then a pond, then a volcanic field.

"Over there!" Nigel shouted taking one hand off the bar and pointing ahead of him. Just ahead of Nigel was a flock of large Pterosaurs.

"I cant believe this! There all around me! Ha-Hey!" Nigel said as one of the Pterosaurs flew past his Glider. "There not Quetzalcoatlus, but still this is fantastic!" Nigel shouted. More and more Pterosaurs flew past him, one even stopped and flew with him for a while. "Flying with Pterosaurs!" Nigel shouted looking at the creature next to him. "These aren't Pteranodon either. I'm almost sure that there Anhanguera! Just look at those teeth!" Nigel said was the creature next to him opened its mouth.

Suddenly the Anhanguera next to Nige squawked and flew away. "This is unbelive- Oh My!" Nigel said. The spot were the Anhanguera was flying had been replaced, by creature ten times the size of it! "I cant belive it! Its the biggest Pterosaur to ever - Quetzalcoatlus! This Hang Glider has a wing span of 24ft. He's got a wingspan of about 42ft! Its bigger than the biggest one ever discovered!" Nigel shouted staring at the giant Pterosaur.

"Just look at it! Its the biggest creature to ever fly! It dwafs most planes! I just have to get this big guy back to Prehistoric Park" Nigel shouted. "It looks like he's going to land over there!" Nigel said pointing towards the forest. The creature then broke away from Nigel's glider and flew down into the forest.

"I see a clearing over there! I can land there!" Nigel shouted. Just in front of the forest there was a volcanic ash field, like the one were Nigel caught saw the herd of the Tyrannosaur's in Episode 1 Series 1. But then Nigel noticed something moving, were he was about to land.

"There's a herd of something down there! There sauropods! And Yes they look like the Titanosaur's we have back at the park, but No I know just what they are! There called Alamosaurus, they are much like Titanosaurs and look like them, but they are different in so many ways!" Nigel shouted.

"There's about a dozen down there!" Nigel shouted as he flew over the herd. "I would have loved to get these back to Prehistoric Park, but sadly I cant, mostly because I don't think Bob can deal with two herds of giant Sauropods." Nigel said. Nigel then made a turn and headed back towards the forest.

"They have just layed there egg's down there, and that is why the Quetzalcoatlus was heading towards the forest, its so that he can eat the eggs, and at that size he should have to worry about other Quetzalcoatlus trying to scare him off." Nigel shouted.

**Soon Nigel was on the ground, and so was the Quetzalcoatlus.**

Nigel Marven was slowly moving through a tropical forest. "This is a perfect nesting site for Alamosaurs's there's cycads, ferns and these Conifers some of them can get about 300 feet tall. It is great for them becasue there is so much camouflage it hides the nests, plus it makes it difficult for large Pterosaurs, like are Quetzalcoatlus to land and eat there eggs." Nigel said pointing to plants on the ground.

"Lucky I saw are guy land, which means that he is already at the nest's So we need to get there fast." Nigel said speeding up a bit. "Theres a river here, so I might be able to-" Nigel was cut off by a High-Pitched Roar. "Oh god, what ever made that sound doesn't sound friendly, but it _does _sound close." Nigel said coming to a halt.

Suddenly the roar sounded again.

Nigel took off into a run. "What ever is chasing us, its big, and it sounds like theres more of them." Nigel said jumping over a fallen log. "A keep getting glip's of creatures running a couple of feet away from me, big ones." Nigel said.

The roar sounded again. "I cant be sure, but I think there Nanotyrannus. Nanotyrannus is a smaller verson of T-rex, and probaly eat things, around my size." Nigel said running a little faster.

**Nigel soon found out his hunch was right.**

Five large creature's suddenly ran past Nigel at amazing speeds, pushing him to the ground. "Arrgh." Nigel said as he fell. "I was right these are Nanotyrannus, but there not chasing me, I think theres something there after, I just hope its not what I think it is." Nigel said getting up.

**But once again Nigels hunch was right.**

The Pack of Nanotyrannus was surrounding the Quetzalcoatlus. "This is bad." Nigel said. Nigel was crouching down behind a fern, watching the creatures. "From the looks of it the Pterosaur was to busy eating to noteice that it was being surrounded. But now its two late, it could jump and take off now, but as it does that it expose his feet. If one of the Nanotyrannus bite his foot, he wouldn't be able to land, and would starve to death." Nigel said pointing at the creatures.

Right now the Quetzalcoatlus and Nanotyrannus were just roaring and squawking at each other.

"I need to lure the Nanotyrannus away from it, but if I do that the Quetzalcoatlus will finish its meal and fly off before I get back." Nigel said pointing at the creatures. "But, I don't think i have a choice." Nigel said picking up a stone.

"HHHEYY HHHEEYYY!" Nigel shouted throwing the stone at the head of the leader of the pack. The head Nanotyrannus turned and looked at Nigel. The camera turned and showed the large Dinosaur then let out a roar and charged. The camera turned back to Nigel, who wasn't there.

"NIGEL!" The camera man shouted, takeing off after him, with the Nanotyrannus Pack, hot in pursuit.

Nigel and the Camera man ran the way back they came. "Come on! There gaining!" Nigel said, jumping over a log.

" I have I idea, follow me!" Nigel shouted. "I was kind da going to do that any way Nigel!" The camera man shouted back.

Soon Nigel came across a large Tree Stump, about 15ft tall. "Climb up that" Nigel told the camera, pointing at the Tree Stump. The Camera man began climbing, with Nigel next to him. When the camera man was half way there, he through the camera to the top. All the camera could see was a Dense Tropical Forest. A small blue and red bird fluttered down from a Tree and started packing the lence of the camera.

Suddenly the Bird flew away and the camera was picked up. "Good, they wont be able to get us up here." Nigel said standing up. Surrounding the Tree Stump was the pack of Nanotyrannus.

"I have a idea...which may work." Nigel said taking off his bag again. This time he pulled out a small bike horn. "This is a bicycle horn I brought from home. Now lets see what happens." Nigel said. Nigel pointed the horn towards the Nanotyrannus and honked it. After three honks, they started to flee.

"Just as I thought, Nanotyrannus, like most animals, don't like loud noises." Nigel said as the last member of the pack fled. "We really need to hurry back to the Quetzalcoatlus, it will be a miracle if it isn't already gone." Nigel said jumping off the Stump. Nigel then started running at the same speed as before, back towards the Quetzalcoatlus and the Alamosaurus Egg's.

"Nigel wait!" The camera man shouted.

**Back at the Park, Suzanne is taking her brake.**

"I'm so glad I finally got away from the Miragaia Paddock, I need a break." Suzanne McNabb said. She was sat out side of a bench out side of a Paddock, similar to the Ornithomimus's. "This is the Dryosaurus Paddock I'm outside, I like to spend some time here when I go on break, like Bob and the Ornithomimus." Suzanne said.

"There's one now!" Suzanne said pointing into the Pen. A small Dryosaurs was walking around, next to the pond. "These guys are breeding to! So hopefully in couple of months we could start to get some more of these guys running around." Suzanne said looking into the Paddock.

**Meanwhile Nigel, meat's a old friend.**

"This is truly Un-believable! I'm stood 8ft away from the biggest Animal to ever fly!" Nigel Marven said. Nigel was stood 8ft away from a Quetzalcoatlus, which was still eating the Alamosaurs Egg's.

"This creature is as big as a giraffe when its on the ground! And as big as a plane when its in the sky!" Nigel said point at the giant creature. "Now to capture it for the park." Nigel said. Nigel then took of his bag and crouched down. Nigel pulled out a small Pistol sized Tranquilizerd Gun. Nigel carefully aimed the gun at the creature neck. And shot.

"YES!" Nigel said jumping up as the Tranquilizer stabbed into the creatures neck. "Now to set up the Time Portal" Nigel said walking up to the creature, as it was still awake. "Come on. Go over. You have to be feeling sleepily now." Nigel told the Quetzalcoatlus. Finally the creature collapsed into the undergrowth. Nigel walked a couple of feet in front of the creature and set up the Portal.

"I should explain what I'm doing." Nigel said turning on the Time Portal. "Me and Bob planed this all out." Nigel said walking towards the portal. "I Tranquilize the Pterosaur, and Bob will come through the Time Portal with a very large Pickup Truck and then Transport the Creature through the Time Portal and straight to the Aviary." Nigel said just before he entered the Portal.

On the other side of the Portal, Bob was there waiting for him, with a Pick-up Truck. "Bob! The creature's a couple of feet away from the Portal so be careful you don't run it over." Nigel said shaking hands with Bob. "Alright Nigel, oh and well done." Bob said.

**Suzanne meanwhile, is in the Bug House**

"Hello there." Suzanne said as the Arthroplerua approached her. Suzanne was sat down on a log in the Bug house. "You know Bob was right, you are like a real animal aren't you?" Suzanne said as the Arthroplerua reared up and came face to face with Suzanne. Suzanne then pulled out a plant next to her and began to feed it. "I drive past this place every day on my way to the Vet's Surgery, and I never come in." Suzanne said still feeding the large creature.

"Suzanne, are you in here?" A voice came from behind a large Plant. "Over here Nigel." Suzanne said. Nigel came into view from behind the plant "There you are, listen I was going to-" Nigel was cut off when he saw the Arthroplerua "- Hello there, remember me?" Nigel asked the creature sitting down next to Suzanne.

"So, Suzanne Bob has moved the Quetzalcoatlus into the Aviary if you want to take a look." Nigel told her. "Alright Nigel." Suzanne said. "Oh, Plus I'm about to go try rescue a Stomatosuchus." Nigel said. "OK, be careful." Suzanne told him. The Arthroplerua then went back down onto the ground and walked off.

Then there was just silence. "Suzanne, I was wondering if you would like to go out someti-" Nigel was cut off by Suzanne walkie-talkie. "Suzanne, This is Bob I need you down at the Ceratosaurus

Paddock right away." Bob's voice came over the radio. "Sure Bob" Suzanne said into her radio.

"I'm sorry Nigel, but, we should do this again some time." Suzanne said standing up. "OK, bye" Nigel said as Suzanne walked off behind a plant. Nigel sighed. "Don't look at me like that mate." Nigel told the camera man.

**The next Morning, Nigel is finally ready to head back to the Cretaceous****.**

"OK guys, see ya!" Nigel shouted to Suzanne and Bob. Nigel was stood in front of the Portal and Bob and Suzanne were stood on the Elevated Path. "Bye Nigel!" Suzanne shouted down. "Good luck Nigel" Bob shouted down as well.

Nigel then turned and walked through the time Portal.

Nigel came out into a large Shrub land, with a sparkling clean lake. "This is brilliant, perfect habitat for Stomatosuchus. That lake over there, theres a river heading into it, which probably means it's a saltwater lake." Nigel said pointing at the lake. "Its just brilliant Habitat for them." Nigel said turning and facing away from the lake. "Up there, From there I should get a perfect view of the lake." Nigel said pointing to a small ridge. "And hopefully I should see some Stomatosuchus swimming." Nigel said walking towards the Ridge.

**Back at the Park, Matila and Terrance are fighting again.**

"Oh god" Bob said. Bob, Suzanne, Jim, Bill, Ben and Sarah were all standing outside The Tyrannosaurs Paddock, named '_T-Rex Hill_'. Matilda and Terrance were having a roaring at each other through the fence. "Bob, what do we do?" Sarah asked Bob. "Right now, nothing." Bob said.

"Sarah, you and Jim stay here and keep I eye on then." Bob told Sarah and Jim. "Lets us now if they try anything." Bob said. "OK, everyone back to work!" Bob said turning around and facing Bill, Ben and Suzanne.

"Suzanne you take 'Miragaia Forest', Bill you take 'Triceratops Creek', Ben you take 'Troodon Prison' and If any one needs me I will be in the 'Aviary' helping the Quetzalcoatlus settle in." Bob told everybody, walking to his Jeep. He was answered by random 'Alright's', 'Ok' or 'Will do' by everyone else as the walked towards there Jeeps.

"We, really need to keep a eye on those two." Bob said getting in his Jeep. "We should be staying here, but theres just so much work to do in the park." Bob said. As if on Cue the second Bob ended his sentence, Matilda's roar echoed through the Park.

**Nigel meanwhile, is having some better look.**

"That cant be anything else." Nigel said. Nigel was stood on the top of the Ridge, hiding behind a tree, looking at something at the bottom of the ridge, near the lake. "I'm almost positive what that is." Nigel said pointing down the hill. At the bottom of the Ridge moving slowly along the lake shore was a small sauropod Dinosaur with red skin.

"Its a Young Alamosaurus. We have come to the same area as last time, but about 5 years ahead of it. So for I'll I know this hatchling could be from the same nest site were visited." Nigel said point at the creature. The Alamosaurs came to a halt and began eating some low-shrubs.

"From the looks she's about three or four years old. She's too Young to travel with the herd. But its amazing to think, that if she survives, she'll grow up to be as large as those Alamosaurs we saw before." Nigel said. "In fact, I'm gonna head down there and see if I can get a bit closer." Nigel said standing but as the Alamosaurs stopped eating. Nigel ran slowly and quietly made his way down to the lake and the young Alamosaurus.

"Even just standing next to a baby is quite a experience, if she gets to full size she will be twice as big as the Titanosaurs we have back at the park." Nigel said standing only a few feet away from the baby. "I wold love to get this little lady back to the Park, but once again I cant. But just think what it would be like to stand next to a adult Alamosaurs." Nigel said as he crouched down next to the lake, watching the creature.

"I would love to -" Nigel was cut off when a large head erupted out of the water behind him "- AAHHHH." Nigel shouted as the head tryed to grap him. Nigel ran fowards at amazing speeds. Nigel did'nt stop running, he ran the whole way back up the ridge. "Flippin' heck!" Nigel said reaching the top. "Im smileing, becasue of the shock of that." Nigel said sitting down at the top. "It scared me out of my skin" Nigel said. "I'm pretty sure what it is." Nigel said standing up.

"It was a Stomatosuchus, as for attacking us it wasn't doing that. It was just waring us. Creature's that size have giant Territory's. I was right I knew we would find some of them here." Nigel said slowly walking back don the hill. "I have a idea, I used this technique on the Deinosuchus, some hopefully it should work here." Nigel said walking back down the hill. Nigel walked over to the shore and picked up a large stick.

With the stick in hand Nigel slowly moved closer to the lake. Slowly Nigel used the stick and patted the water surface, like what he did with the paddle and the Deinosuchus. "What i'm most worried about is that he's got some mates over there." Nigel said pointing across the lake. A couple of 100ft away from Nigel were Three more Stomatosuchus swimming in the water. "Come on. Come on" Nigel said hitting the stick into the water harder.

"Get back" Nigel told the camera man. The camera bak away a couple of feet, revealing that the Young Alamosaurus has moved to the other side of the lake. "Theres bubbles there, hes getting close." Nigel said pointing to some bubbles on the lake's surface.

"GET BACK HE'S THERE!" Nigel shouted jumping back as the giant head erupted out of the water. The large creature's head erupted out of the water and this time went after Nigel. "Wa-hey what a stupendous reptile!" Nigel said running back up the ridge (again). "He looks about 38 feet long!" Nigel said.

Nigel finally reached the top of the hill and looked back down. The Stomatosuchus was fully out of the water and, had its mouth open, realising heat. "He is truely wonderful!" Nigel said. "There! Thats the peace we are here to see!" Nigel said pointing to the creature head. The creatures throat was like a large bag. Just like a pelican's. "This creature is one of nature's show stoppers, it is the only reptile, that eat Plankton." Nigel said pointing to the creatures throat patch.

"He's basking on the bank now, and just is my change to get him back the Prehistoric Park." Nigel said walking back down the ridge (again). "You see, even with moden Crocodiles today, even if they arent hungry they will attack you if you are in there terroty." Nigel said walking down the hill, takeing off his bag.

Nigel placed the two Time Portal Device's at the base of the Ridge. Then he picked back up the stick and slwoly approched the Plankton-Eating Giant Crocodile. "Ok, while he's basking Im going to poke him inside his mouth with this and the hopefully he should chase me straight through the Time Portal." Nigel said approching the creature.

"This is terrifying, my hearts in my mouth. Im only 2 feet away from a 38ft long Crocodile. I've got my stick. But its not much defence." Nigel said holding out the stick. "Get ready to run through the Portal, Im gonna touch the mouth." Nigel said coming to a halt. Nigel bent down and carefully moved the stick closer to the creatures mouth.

Then slowly Nigel touched the creatures tonge with the stick. Suddenly the creature snapped down the jaws and broke the stick in half. "SON OF A GUN!" Nigel shouted. Nigel turned on his heals, stood up and ran. The Croc lunged forwads as Nigel stood up and missed biteing off his ancle by an inch.

Nigel ran through the Portal, with the creature lunging at him.

"Nigel! That was fast-Oh my god!" Bob shouted as he saw Nigel running through the Portal, with the croc in hot pursuit. Nigel turned a corner into a holding pen and ran up the same metal ladders he ran up when Matilad chased him. "Shut the gate!" Nigel shouted to Bob.

Nigel ran up the ladder and onto the elevated path, were he was greeted by Bob. "Oh my giddy aunt!" Bob said looking at the Stomatosuchus in the Holding Pen. "Nigel are you alright?" Bob asked him. "I'm fine mate, it missed biteing off my foot by about an inch." Nigel said pointing to his foot.

"Nigel, I forgot to ask you before, were are we gonna put him? I have'nt built a Paddock." Bob asked Nigel walking along the elevated path. "Its alright, the Aviary has a river running through it, I was planning we could jut put him in there with the Quetzalcoatlus." Nigel said following Bob. "You see, he eats Plankton, so if we put some plankton and fish in the river they should leave each other alone." Nigel said. "I see, smart." "Yeah."

**Soon the ****Stomatosuchus was moved into the Aviary with the Quetzalcoatlus.**

Bob and Nigel were stood on a bench inside the Aviary. The Aviary was attached to a mountain, like to one in Jurassic Park, only this one was smaller and a lot more coloure full. There were many different coloured plants all around the Aviary, and it had a sparkling blue river running through it.

"It really is brilliant Nigel." Bob said. The Stomatosuchus was basking on the river bank, while the Quetzalcoatlus was stood on the other side of the bank, sticking its beakin the water, fishing. "The reason me and Bob are here is becasue we just wanted to make sure that these two have setteld down. And, of course they have. Its completely safe to be here, the Stomatosuchus is harmless as long as nobody touchs it, and the Quetzalcoatlus wont harm us, he only eats baby dinosaurs and fish." Nigel said pointing to the Stomatosuchus and then the Quetzalcoatlus, which had landed not too far away from them.

"So Bob, how has the Park been." Nigel asked him. "Oh Nigel you have no idea, its been chaos. The Troodon has been escapeing, Theo's raming that Bloody tree again and Terrance and Matilda are being more aggresive than ever." Bob said. "Wait, Bob did you just say that Theo's been raming the tree?" Nigel asked him smiling. "Yeah hes - Oh I see what you getting at." Bob said smiling. Bob picked up his radio. "Suzanne, take over my shift will ya? Me and Nigel are gonna have a go on the Tricera-Tractor." Bob said smiling like a child. "Ok, Bob, have fun." Suzanne said over the radio.

Bob and Nigel then stood up and ran to the Aviary Exit, like two Little Children.

**Next time...**

**The Troodon cause's some trouble, again.**

*Shot of Troodon leaping at Bob*

**And Nigel travels back to the Carboniferous to find Terrence and Matilda's Great Grand- Parents.**

*Shot of Nigel standing infront of a green Lizard*

* * *

**There you go! The Aviary! I would like to thank 'Ron the True fan' for giving me the idea for this episode. Im sorry for any misspelled words, my spell check still isnt working. I based this episode on the Walking with Dinosaurs Special 'Land of the Giants'. This episode we caught:**

**1 Quetzalcoatlus (Male)**

**1 ****Stomatosuchus (Male)**

**And they both live happily togehter in the Aviary. And yes at the end Bob and Nigel got to ride the Triceratops Tractor and battle with Theo. **

**This has been by far my favorte episode.**

**Comments are welcome, wether they are bad, good or random**

**Baryonyx Rules!**

**Suchomimus Rules!**

**See you next episode!**


	4. Reptile's Beginnings

**There is something missing from are world, the amazing animals, that time has left behind.**

**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didnt have to be forever?**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wildlife adventure Nigel Marvin, plunges into pre-history, to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction, his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the presant. **

**And give them a second chance. **

**This time Nigel **_**and **_**Suzanne travel back to the Carboniferous Period to try and track down some of the earth's first Reptiles.**

**Welcome back to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. **

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

**Prehistoric Park is a Breeding Sanctuary for extinct animals, to try and rebuild there popluation on earth. However some creatures are a bit more dedicated to breeding than others.**

"Good, good" Suzanne said. Suzanne was stood in her Vet's Surgery, just in front of her a large creature which was on the operating board. A Smilodon.

"This is good, from the looks she is Pregnant again." Suzanne said peforming a Pregnancy Scan on the unconscios creature. "This we be her third litter, her second in the park." Suzanne said. "By the looks she will be haveing three cubs, which is unsual in most Big moden day cats." Suzanne said.

Suzanne then backed away from the creature and walked towards a large machine on the other side of the room. "Yep, she's haveing three cubs." Suzanne said smiling. "Hopefully when these three are born, the two cubs we all ready have wont attack them if we put them in the same Paddock." Suzanne said. "If that works then we may be able to get a pride of Saber-tooth Tigers at the park." Suzanne said.

Suddenly the door opened behind her. "Suzanne, how is she?" Nigel asked entering. "Oh, she's doing fine. We have some good news." Suzanne said. "And what would that be?" Nigel asked smiling. "She''s going to have three cubs, which is very unsual in moden day cats." Suzanne told him.

"Brilliant." Nigel said approching the Smilodon on the table. "And hopefully the two cubs we already have wont attack them if we put them in the same Paddock." Suzanne said. "Thats great Suzanne, how can you be sur-" Nigel was cut off by the machine Suzanne was stood next to. The machine made a few rumbleing noise's and then a sheet of paper popped out. "Ah." Nigel said looking at the Paper. The Paper clearly showed three cubs inside of the adult Smilodon.

**Bob meanwhile, is dealing with the unsual demands of looking after so many extinct creatures.**

"I hate him" Bob said. Bob was sat on a bench just outside of the Troodon Paddock. The Troodon was slowly walking next to the fence, watching Bob.

"He's too smart, I swear he's gonna be the death of me." Bob said watching the creature. "As i just said he's too smart, he's broken out 3 more times after Nigel caught the Quetzalcoatlus and the Stomatosuchus. Those claw's he has are perfect for climbing." Bob said pointing at the creature.

"He's caused more troble in the Park than the Titanosaurs's, well that might be exaggerateing" Bob said.

"He's smart" Bob said. "Think of him as one of those Velociraptors out of _Jurassic Park_. Only with smaller claws." Bob said.

Suddenly the Troodon turned to Bob and let out a bark. It then jumped on one of the wooden post's and climbed up the Paddock fence. "HAY! HAY! STOP THAT!" Bob said jumping up and running towards the Paddock. By the time Bob had reached the Paddock the Troodon had reached the top of the wooden pole. The Troodon looked down at Bob. It let out a bark and leaped down onto Bob.

"AAHHH, GET IT OFF!" Bob shouted as the Troodon bit and clawed his face. The creature dug its claws into Bobs shoulder while its mouth bite his head. Bob screamed continued to hit the creature in its sides. The creatue used its hand claws to stratch Bobs ears. Suddenly two people ran out from behind the camera and began hitting the Troodon. The Troodon bit one of the bloke's hand, but still the two continued to hit the creature.

Finally the creature pulled its claws out of Bob, let out a bark and jumped off Bob.

"Bob, Bob are you OK?" One of the two men asked. Bob had a large bloody gash on his shoulder and red scratch's all over his face. "Were, were is it?" Bob asked.

**Unaware of Bob's injury's, Nigel is planning his next adventure.**

"So, Nigel were you off to this time?" Suzanne asked. Suzanne was sat on a table in Nigel's Bungalow and Nigel was at behind his desk.

"Well, My mission is the catch this-" Nigel said. Nigel pulled out a picture from his desk draw. It showed a small Lizard, with a light green body and a orange tail. "- a Petrolacosaurus! One of the first Lizards to ever walk the earth! And to find it Im going back to the worldest greatest swam, The Carboniferous." Nigel said handing the picture to Suzanne.

"Thats amazing, but, Nigel Can I ask you something?" Suzanne said putting the picture down.

"What is it?" Nigel asked.

"Well, you know how Jim is on Vacation? Yeah well, I was kinda hopeing that...I could come with you?" Suzanne asked nervously. "Oh, um, yeah sure you can!" Nigel said smiling. "Thanks all go get my stuff!" Suzanne said happily and giving Nigel a Hug. Suzanne then stood up and left the room.

"So, I'll be going to a very big river that stretched the whole way through the USA. And hopefully there I should be able to see some Petrolacosaurus." Nigel said into the camera smiling.

**As Suzanne is packing her stuff, she gets a rather Unexpected Suprise.**

Suzanne was stood in her Vets Surgery, talking to Sarah.

"So, Sarah, just to be clear. When the Smilodon begins to wake up, call Bob and tell him to bring the truck, you then open the garadge door and let the cat walk out into the truck, got it?" Suzanne asked. "Yep" Sarah said.

Sudddenly the door was flung open and three People ran in carrying a Person between them. "Bob! Oh My Goddness!" Suzanne said. Sarah ran off screen and came back pushing a table with wheels.

"Bob, what happend?" Suzanne asked the man. "Its no use. He's unconscious. The Troodon escaped and attacked him." One of the men said lifting Bob onto the table.

"Sarah, you're a Doctor, Im just a vet, do you think you could handle this?" Suzanne asked Sarah.

"Sure, you go I'll let you know if anything go's wronge." Sarah said.

"Thanks, good luck." Suzanne said leaving the room.

**Soon Nigel and Suzanne were ready to rescue one of the earths first reptiles.**

Nigel, Suzanne and the Jeep were just next to the Portal. "Ok Suzanne ready to go?" Nigel asked her, getting into the drivers seat. "Yep" Suzanne said getting into the passenger seat.

"But, uh, Nigel, why do we have a boat on the top off the Jeep?" Suzanne asked. On the Top of the Jeep was a Speed Boat. "Oh, we are going to the 'Megalos River' in search of the Lizard" Nigel said turning on the engine. "Oh, ok" Suzanne said.

"Carboniferous, here I come Again!" Nigel said makeing the Jeep drive through the Portal.

**Bob meanwhile, isnt have as such luck.**

"How's he's pulse?" Sarah asked. Sarah and another blonde girl were in the Vet's Surgery. The Smilodon was gone and Bob was on the table. "65 beats a mintue, a bit slow." The girl said. "What are we gonna do?" The girl asked. "Patch up that wound on his shoulder and put some plasters on thoses cuts." Sarah said.

"I see, but what about the Troodon?" Sarah asked. "Call Bill, tell him and Ben to drop what they are doing and start looking for it." Sarah said.

Sarah's assistant then walked out of the room. "Oh No, Sophie! You might want to come look at this!" Sarah said looking at a compture monitor, next to Bob.

**Nigel meanwhile, has begun his Adventure, and is enjoying it.**

"This is brilliant, what a sight to begin with!" Nigel said. Nigel, Suzanne and the Camera man were in the Speed boat, travleing down a river. "Theres a small family of Amphibians moveing through the river over there." Nigel said pointing east. Not too far away from the boat were three snake-like creature swimming in the shallow water.

"I cant be sure but I think there called Phlegethontia, not a common name. I would love to get some of these back to the park, but like the 'Swam Monster' I saw last time I came here, I cant becasue there just is just no safe way to transport them back to the-" Nigel was cut of when a Meganura flew down over his head. "Woah! What a wonderful creature!" Nigel said as the Dragonfly flew off into the forest.

Nigel looked back to the Phlegethontia's, only to see that they were gone. "Suzanne, keep an eye on the shore, we hopefully might be able to spot some Petrolacosaurus coming down for a drink." Nigel said pointing to the shore.

"Petrolacosaurus were common in the Carboniferous so hopeflully with the camera, mine and Suzanne's eyes we should be able to spot some of the Lizards." Nigel said into the camera.

"Suzanne look!" Nigel said pointing ahead of them. Just ahead of the was a large group of Giant Dragonflys.

"The 'Megalos River' is connected to the ocean, which makes it a great feeding place for the Meganura, becasue of the small fish that travle up it. Just like bears and Sammon." Nigel said. "Look you can see one there!" Nigel said pointing ahead of them again. A big Meganura flew down from a tree and towards the water surface, were it caught a fish. "This is great to watch Birds do this in the Twenty-first centry, but we are watching Giant Dragonflys do it!" Nigel said.

"This is a great hunting habitat for all types of creatures, but mainly Amphibians." Nigel said as a small Meganura flew past his head.

**Back at the Park, Bob isnt doing so well**

"This is getting bad, Bob lost a lot of blood. And his heart beat has lowered to 50 beats a mintue" Sarah said into the camera. Bob was lying down on the table, he had many wires connected to his chest.

"If his heart rate gets any lower we might have to call for a helicoptor to take him to hospital. This is really getting dangeurs. I hate to say this but even if he does make it out of this alive, he will be in no state to work for many years." Sarah said.

"Really it was best that Suzanne has gone with Nigel, she wouldnt now what to do anyway. She's a vet, but Im a trained doctor. But not trained enough to do shoulder surgry, becase if I mess something up then Bob may become paralysed in his arm." Sarah said pointing to the huge gash on Bob's shoulder.

"Luckly if Bob makes it through the night then he should make a good recovery" Sarah said.

**The Megalos River is one of the Biggest Rivers ever, and therefore has a lot of wildlife. But just not the type Nigel is looking for.**

"Ok, we have been here a few hours now and all we have seen are Amphibians and Dragonflys." Nigel said. The sun was just setting, makeing the sky orange. Nigel and Suzanne were both still in the boat.

"Wait, there some thing there!" Nigel shouted standing up in the boat. "Its a Lizard, I cant tell if its a Petrolacosaurus, but Im gonna go take a look." Nigel said. On the river shore was a very large forest, coming out of it was a small Lizard .

Nigel then walked to the back of the boat and turned it, so it was heading towards the shore. Finally the boat slowed and Nigel and Suzanne arived at the shore, a couple of feet away from the lizard.

"It can smell us, but it has never seen a mammel before, they havent evolved yet, Im gonna try and get a bit closer" Nigel said slowly walking along the shore, with Suzanne just behind him. The shore was very sandy and smiliar to a small beach. The creature was light orange with a green tail.

"ARRGGH" Nigel shouted jumping down. Nigel jumped down ontop of the Lizard. "Argh, this truely is a brilliant creature!" Nigel said struggleing with the Lizard. Nigel stood up holding the creature in his arms.

"Its, its not a Petrolacosaurus, but his is stuggleing!" Nigel said as to creature was thrashing about in his hands.

"In fact Im not sure what it is! But, I thing its a Paleothyris!" Nigel said as the creature tail hit him in his face. "I have always want- AHH." Nigel said as the creature bite his thumb. "Dont do that again." Nigel said laughing.

"You Ok Nigel?" Suzanne asked. "Yeah, Im fine its this- wooaaahh!" Nigel was cut off when the creature wacked its tail into the camera. "She real is struggleing!" Nigel said.

"OH! AHH!" Nigel said as the creature bit his arm again. But this time it didnt let go. The creature kept Nigel's arm inside its mouth. "Its ok, she calming down now, but this is actually really hurting!" Nigel said as the creatures teeth sunk deeper and deeper into his arms. "Oh please dont do that! Dear me!" Nigel said as blood began pouring ot of his arm. "Its hard to belive that such a beautie could casue so much damage. Dear me, this is really hurting now!" Nigel said as more blood came out of his arm.

"Its ok girl, I'll put you down soon. I dont want to pull you away from me, now do I ?" Nigel said as the creature continued to bite. Soon Nigels arm was covered in blood from his fingertips to his elbow. "This is very pain full, this creature must be a bit venomus. Please let go. Please let go Mr. Lizard." Nigel said as his blood reached the bottom of his arm and began dripping onto the sand.

After a moment of silence Nigel finally spoke.

"The probalm now is getting her off." Nigel said as the creatures teeth reached as far as they could get into Nigels arm. Nigel laughed. "I dont want to pull to hard, it could damage its teeth. I just need her to let me go, so I can-" Nigel was cut off when the creature finally realesed his arm. "Ah, there we go!" Nigel said smiling.

"Thank you very much ." Nigel said to the creature in his arms.

"Suzanne, will you go get the Pet Carrier?" Nigel asked Suzanne. "Sure." Suzanne said and dissappered of the screen. She returned a moment later with a Pet Carrier.

"Here you go." Suzanne said opeing the Pet Carrier for Nigel. "Thanks" Nigel said dropping the Lizard into the Pet carrier.

"My God! Nigel, are you ok?" Suzanne said putting the Pet Carrier on the ground. "Im fine, Im fine." Nigel said as Suzanne took Nigels arm and got a closer look at his wound. "Honesly Suzanne, Im fine." Nigel said. "Nigel, you look like you are about to pass-out any mintue." The camera man said zooming in on the large bite marks on Nigels arm.

"Im fine, honestly. Its like a Badge of Courage for Wildlife Presenters." Nigel said as Suzanne took a bandage out from her pocket and begun rapping his arm up in it. "Nigel mate, you look like you should sit down." The camera man said. Nigels face was turning pure white. "Im fine" Nigel said happiely. "Nigel he's right, you go lie down in the boat." Suzanne told him. "No, Suzanne really Im fine, And I need to take the Paleothyris back to the Jeep." Nigel said picking up the Pet Carrier.

"No, no, no, no, I'll take it to the car you go lie down. The car is only a couple of miles behind us. I'll take the Paleothyris down there and drive it back up." Suzanne said takeing the Pet Carrier off him. "Nigel, my medical kit is in the Jeep. You realise that the Paleothyris could have been venomus." Suzanne told him.

"Ok, you go, but be careful." Nigel said.

**Meanwhile back at the Park, Nigel isnt the only one haveing Lizard Problam.**

Bill and Ben (Not the flowerpot men) were stood behind a large bush, holding a blanket. "Ready, Set, GO!" They both said at the same time. Both of them jumped out from behind the bush, holding the blanket out and tackled the thing closest to them. "DAMN!" Ben and Bill said as they hit the ground.

"We, we have been tracking the Troodon for about 3 hours now, we could have sworn we had him this time." Bill said into the camera. "Bill, he's there!" Ben said pointing towards a tree a couple of feet away from them.

Just behind the tree, was the Troodon. "Ben, you stay here, I'll get him." Bill said standing up. Bill opened up the blanket infront of him and charged at Troodon. The Troodon, was faceing the other way. "Gotta ya!" Bill shouted as he tackled the Troodon to the ground. Bill had the creatures neck in one hand and his other hand around its waist. "Ben! Ben! I got him!" Bill shouted.

"Finally, its getting dark." Ben said approching him. The Troodon was struggling alot, but Bill was stronger. "Pass, pass me the dart!" Bill said trying not to let go of the Troodon. Ben passed Bill a dart. Bill stabed the dart into the creatures leg. Within a couple of seconds the Troodon fell unconscious.

"Well done mate" Ben said to Bill. Bill lay the creature on the floor and stood up. "Thanks, I'll stay here with the Troodon while you go get the Jeep." Bill said. "Ok. Oh remember, if you get cold, you can always snuggle up with the Troodon." Ben said pointing towards the Unconscious Troodon covered in a blanket. "Very funny, now go get the Jeep." Bill said.

**The next moring the Troodon is back in its Paddock, for now. Meanwhile Nigel and Suzanne are continueing there search for the Petrolacosaurus.**

"Morin!" Nigel said. Nigel was sat in the drivers seat of his Jeep. In the back of the Jeep Suzanne was still asleep. "Suzanne, Suzanne." Nigel said laughing. "Suzanne" Nigel said again pokeing her in the arm. Suddenly Nigel slammed on the horn. "AHH." Suzanne said as she shot up from her sleep. "Morin" Nigel laughed. "Ah, Moring" Suzanne said yawning. "So, Nigel how do you feel?" Suzanne asked him pointing to his arm. "I feel fine Suzanne." Nigel told her.

Nigel then opened the door of the Jeep and climbed out. The Jeep was parked on the shore line of the river, at the same area Nigel was bitten. The back door of the Jeep opened and Suzanne climbed out.

"So, Nigel should we start searching for the Petrolacosaurus now? Or wait till later?" Suzanne asked him.

"Well, I suppose the earlier we start the earlier we can catch the Petrolacosaurus and get back to the park." Nigel said looking at the river. Many Amphibians were swiming around in the river. "Suzanne look!" Nigel said point at the many Amphibians swiming in the water. "Oh, thats good" Suzanne said looking at some of the creatures reaching the surface.

"I reckon we should -WOAH!" Nigel was cut off when a small Phlegethontia erupted out of the forest and attached itself to Nigels leg. The eel-like creature raped itself around Nigel left leg. "Oh, will you look at that." Nigel said looking at the creature rapped around his leg. "Come here" Nigel said picking up the creature. Nigel put his hand behind the creatures neck and put the rest of its body in his other arm.

"Hello there sweet heart." Nigel said siting down on the bonet of the Jeep. "Oh dear, just look at those eye's!" Nigel said. The creatre had very large yellow eyes and a light pink body. "Suzanne, do me a favore, see that bucket in the back of the Jeep?" Nigel asked her. "Yep" Suzanne said getting into the Jeep. "Fill it up with water and bring it here will you?" Nigel asked her. Suzanne then filled the bucket up with water from the river and put it next to Nigel. "Thats a good girl" Nigel said lowering the Prehistoric Amphibian into the bucket.

"I know I should'nt be doing this, Bob's gona have a fit when he finds out I brought this back." Nigel said as the Amphibian was dropped into the bucket. "Now this one, she's a young female, thats why she can fit in there, if she was fully grown there would be no way she could fit in." Nigel said pointing to the Phlegethontia in the bucket.

"What worry's me is, the reason she attached herself to me was becasue something was chaseing her." Nigel said pointing towards the forest, were the Phlegethontia had just came from.

"Nigel, you should look at this." Suzanne said from the other side of car. "All right, hold on!" Nigel shouted to her. Nigel took out a plastic lid and put it ontop of the bucket, he then took out a pen and poked three air holes in the lid. Nigel then jumped down from the car and went round to were Suzanne was standing.

Suzanne was stood in the shallow water looking through some binoculars. "What is it?" Nigel asked approching her. "Look." Suzanne said passing him the bonculars.

Nigel looked through the binoculars. "Thats it" Nigel said. The camera zoomed in on were Nigel was looking and saw a small Lizard walking along the shoreline. The creature was green with dark green dots, and a orange tail. "Thats it, Thats what were after, Petrolacosaurus." Nigel said.

**Back at the Park, Sarah has some news about Bob.**

"Sarah, what happened?" Bob asked. Bob was sat in a hospital bed, with Sarah sat on a chair next to him.

"Well, long story short, You were attacked by the Troodon, I did as much as I could to help you, and right now you are in the recovery room." Sarah said. "Oh my giddy ant! How is the Park ?, What happened to the Troodon ?, Were is Suzanne?" Bob asked.

"Calm down Bob! The Park is fine. Bill and Ben caught the Troodon and are currently building a moat around the outside of its Paddock and Suzanne is with Nigel in the Carboniferous." Sarah said. Bob had a odd look on his face. "The Flower Pot men caught the Troodon?" Bob asked. "No, The workers" Sarah said laughing. "Oh, sorry, I guess I havent recovered enought yet." Bob said lieing back down.

**Meanwhile Nigel and Suzanne were hot on the trail of the Petrolacosaurus.**

"Look!" Nigel Marven shouted. He was running across a large field with long grass and a river flowing through it.

"Look! He's there!" Nigel shouted pointing ahead of him. Just ahead of Nigel was a lizard was green with dark green dots, and a orange tail running away from him. The small Lizard soon came across a large tree, about 50 feet tall and began climbing it. "AH!" Nigel shouted. Nigel then grapped the Lizard before it could get to high.

"Im not sure, not sure who has go who here." Nigel said. The Lizard had attached it self to Nigel hair. "Ouch, he's pulling, pulling my hair". Nigel said. Nigel had both of his hands rapped around the creature's waist. The Lizard meanwhile had its claws dug into Nigel hair. "I swear, every Carboniferous Lizard is trying to hurt me." Nigel said as the creature pulled out some of Nigel's hair.

"Just need to - ah - oh- ahh thats better." Nigel said as the creature let go of his hair.

"This is it! Finally Petrolacosaurus! Just look at those claws!" Nigel said. Nigel had his arm rapped around the creatures neck, while is hand was supporting its back legs.

"Just look at them! There perfect for climing up big trees like this-" Nigel pointed to the Tree the creature had just tryed to climb "- But of course its the teeth that you have to watch out for." Nigel said. "The jaws of this one creature will evolve into the Jaws of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. And for all we now, This big guy here, could be Terrance and Maitlada's Great-Great-Great Grand Father." Nigel said.

"If the teeth of this creature is anything like the Paleothyris's then thats all the more reason to avoid it." Nigel said was the creature began to struggle. "Easy there Boy" Nigel said to the stuggleing beast.

"This creature will evolve into many creatures. Dinosaurus, Birds and in the Ice Age there is a Giant Lizard Speices with the exact Body structure of this called 'Megalaina'. It is truely amazing to be face to face with this creature. Just think, the next Lizard you see, could be related to this creature- WOAH - easy mate." Nigel said.

"Plus he's in good shape to! Most moden-day Lizard's his size are rarely this stronge." Nigel said pointing to the musels in its leg.

"Suzanne, pass us the Pet Carrier will you?" Nigel asked her. Suzanne walked into the shot holding a Pat Carrier. Suzanne then bent down infront of Nigel and opened the Carrier for him. "Thanks Love." Nigel said lowereing the creature into the Carrier. Suzanne's face turned red when Nigel called her 'love'. "Its, uh, Its ok Nigel." Suzanne said. Nigel then put the creature in the carrier and closed the lid. "YES!" Nigel shouted jumping up.

"One male Paleothyris! One female Phlegethontia! And finally a male Petrolacosaurus!" Nigel said punching the air.

Nigel then made his way around to the Jeep, which was near the river. The Jeep had the Paleothyris, Phlegethontia and the Petrolacosaurus all in the back seat and the Speed boat on its roof. "Now, lets get back to the park." Nigel said climbing into the drivers seat, with Suzanne in the passanger's seat.

**Soon Nigel, Suzanne and all the creature were safely back at the park.**

"Bob! What did you do to you're self?" Nigel asked walking into the Recovery room. Bob was sat in the bed, with a sling on his left arm and half of his head rapped in bandage's. "Long story Nigel, so what have you brought me back this time?" Bob said cheerfully.

"Well, Two Lizards and a Eel." Nigel sitting on the end of Bobs bed. "An Eel? Really Nigel?" Bob said putting on his anynnoyed face. "Yeah, but dont worry. Bill and Ben have built a Glass fence going through the middel of the Bug house, stopping the Lizards and Bugs eating each other. The

Phlegethontia, well she's in the aquarium. We had a speical room made for her which replicates the air of the Carboniferous. Like the Bug house, only flooded." Nigel said cheerfully.

"Are you telling me the only reason you had me build that aquarium is for one Eel? Nigel, I would have just built a pond in the bug house!" Bob said getting angry.

"No relax mate, I plan on getting _all _of the tanks in the Aqarium fulled up." Nigel said grining evily.

**Next time ...**

**Nigel takes the 'Anicent Mariner' back to the Late Creataceous in search of Nessie's Carnivorous Cousin.**

*Shot of a Nigel standing on the deck of a Small Yacht*

**And the Stomatosuchus cause's sometrouble**

*Shot of the Stomatosuchus swiming*

* * *

**There you go another Episode! Not many more left :( This episode we caught**

**1 Paleothyris (Male)**

**1 Phlegethontia (Female)**

**And Finally 1 Petrolacosaurus (Male)**

**I would like to Thank Ron the True Fan for helping me write this. I am not going to tell you what is the main creature for the next episode, but heres a clue 'Nessie's Carnivorous Cousin' try and find out what I mean, it should'nt be that hard! Sorry for any misspelled words! My spellcheck still isnt working (STILL!). Sorry if you think the is a short episode, I promise the next one will be longer!**

**Comments are welcome, wether they are bad, good or random**

**Baryonyx Rules!**

**Suchomimus Rules!**

**See you next episode!**


	5. Hell's Aquarium

**There is something missing from are world, the amazing animals, that time has left behind.**

**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wildlife adventure Nigel Marvin, plunges into pre-history, to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction, his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present. **

**And give them a second chance. **

**This time Nigel takes The Ancient Mariner back to the Late Cretaceous in search of Nessie's Meat-eating cousin**

**Welcome back to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary.**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

"This is Unbelievable!" Nigel said. Nigel was sat on the bonnet of his Jeep. The Jeep was parked in a large field, normally inhabited by Titanosaurs.

"There are amazing!" Nigel said pointing to the floor. On the floor were 13 tiny sauropod's, sleeping. "That's right the Titanosaur eggs have finally hatched!" Nigel said.

"It took 4 weeks but now all of them have hatched!" Nigel said proudly. "These Little guys are no bigger than a Stafford Bull Terrier! And hopefully, if we can get these baby's in the Old Titanosaur paddock 'Titanosaur Treetops' then hopefully they will grow up believing that that is there home. And they wont try to escape." Nigel said.

"Theres 13 babys here, but sadly in the wild only about 8 or 9 of them would make it to adulthood, But we are gonna try and get them all fully grown. I cant wait to see Bob's face when I tell him that he will have 2 Titanosaur herds to deal with." Nigel said.

Nigel picked up his walkie-talkie. "Bob, its Nigel, listen I need you to get down to the field I have a surprise for you mate." Nigel said into his walkie. "Alright Nigel" A voice came from the other side.

Suddenly the largest of the hatchlings began to make low grumbles sound. "Well, that's are sign for us to get going, don't want to frighten them." Nigel said jumping down from the bonnet of his Jeep. Nigel then jumped into the drivers seat and started the engine.

"At this rate we will have over 5 Herds in the park before 2020!" Nigel said laughing.

**Suzanne meanwhile is checking on some of the parks most common residents.**

"Oh that's nice" Suzanne said. Suzanne was sat on the bonnet of a Jeep, looking through some binoculars. The Jeep was parked in the Savannah area of the park that is homed to: The Elephant Herd, The Zebra Herd, The Quagga Herd and Martha The Mammoth.

"This is good." Suzanne said. The camera then zoomed in on what Suzanne was looking at. Martha the Mammoth was playing with a baby elephant about 50 feet away. "Good, Martha has been so happy since she was allowed into the herd, and hopefully it will stay that way." Suzanne said.

Suzanne then jumped down from the car bonnet and walked around to the other side of the car. She then jumped back onto the bonnet and looked through the binoculars again. "Good, good" Suzanne said. The camera then zoomed in to show what Suzanne was looking at. The Quagga herd and the Zebra herd were stood together grazing on the grass.

"The Zebra herd has taken such a liking to the Quagga herd, I think it is because at some time in history these creatures did live together and after all, Quagga's are a type of Zebra's" Suzanne said.

Suddenly one Quagga moved from its grazing spot, to reveal a baby one. "Om my gosh! Look!" Suzanne said pointing to the baby. "Its a Baby Quagga, and, um, lets see" Suzanne said "Oh its a foal! A baby girl!" Suzanne said. The Young Quagga foal let out a 'Nay' and then lay down in the grass. Its mother then approached it and sat down next to it. "Oh, that's so cute!" Suzanne said.

Suzanne then jumped down from the bonnet of the car and into the drivers seat. "I cant wait to tell Nigel! Ornithomimus, Saber Tooth and now Quagga! " Suzanne aid starting the engine.

"Luckily, Horse's and Zebras breed fast so hopefully so will the Quagga. I reckon in about 20 years we will have enough to start releasing some into the wild." Suzanne said.

**Soon the Titanosaur Hatchlings were in there Paddock, and Nigel has been informed about the baby Quagga.**

"So, whats going on in the Park?" Nigel asked. Nigel, Suzanne and Bob were all sat around a table in Nigel's bungalow.

"Well, apart from the baby Titanosaurs and Quagga. Um, uh, oh yeah! That Big cat expert, um, Saba Douglas-Hamilton is coming back to the park to study the Pregnant Saber-tooth and her two cubs." Bob said. "Ah, good" Nigel said.

"Oh speaking of the cubs, they are begging to grow some visible Saber-Teeth" Suzanne said. "Good, good" Nigel said.

"So, Nigel what do you intend on going after this time?" Bob asked Nigel as a Microraptor flew down from the rafters and landed on the Table. "Well, I intend to fill up Prehistoric Park's Aquarium." Nigel said.

"But how Nigel? You know the Time Portal cant open under water." Bob said. "Well, my old friend 'Ronaldo Pickleton' is the master mine behind the Time Portal, so I asked him to try and create one that can open under water. Which he couldn't do. So he did the next best thing!" Nigel said. "He created a Time-Traveling boat!" Nigel said.

"But Nigel, I don't see-" Bob was cut off my Nigel. "Bob please let me finish." Nigel said lathing. "Once back in the Late Cretaceous I will set up a under water trap. Once the trap catches what I want, we will bring it onto the land, where you will be waiting with a pick-up truck. Once the creature's in the Pick-up truck, you will transport it through the Portal and into the Aquarium." Nigel said.

"Well that's all good Nigel, but how will it breath?" Bob asked. "Well, it breaths air mate, so if Suzanne and Sarah just continue to spray it will a hose pipe while we are transporting it, it should live." Nigel said.

"So, is it a Whale? Or something like it?" Suzanne asked. "What would make you think that?" Nigel asked. "Well, you said that it lives in the ocean, but breaths air?" Suzanne said. "Oh, no Suzanne it not a whale." Nigel said Grinning.

"Its probably a Marine Reptile Suzanne." Bob said to her.

"So, any guys. I have somebody here I want to show you." Nigel said standing up. "Jim! Bring her in!" Nigel shouted to the door. Suddenly the door opened and Jim walked in. In Jim's hand was a dog lead. On the end of the Dog lead was a small brindle dog. "This is Sui, she's my Stafford Bull Terrier. And She will be staying with us for a while." Nigel said as Jim walked Sui over to the table.

Jim then bent down and took Sui off her lead. Sui then disappeared under the table. "As you can see she is very shy." Nigel said. Sui then walked out from under the table and sat down next to Suzanne. "Oh! She's so cute!" Suzanne said stroking Sui's head.

"Hey Nigel, you reckon Penny would get along with her?" Bob asked smiling. "I don't know mate, she's never met a Platypus before." Nigel said laughing.

**Soon Nigel was ready for his trip back to the Cretaceous.**

"Ready guy's?" Nigel shouted. Nigel was stood on the deck of a small yacht. Across the front of the yacht were the words 'Ancient Mariner'. The yacht was floating next to a small dock. On the dock were Suzanne, Bob ans Sui.

"Yeah Nigel!" They both shouted. "Alright then, bye!" Nigel shouted down to Suzanne, Bob and Sui.

"Bye Nigel!" Suzanne shouted up to Him, blowing him a kiss. "Try not to bring back anything to big!" Bob shouted up to him, waving his hand. Sui the Dog let out a bark and then ran off the dock.

Nigel walked to the front left side of the boat. Just next to the railing was a Smaller version of the Time Portal device. Nigel then typed something into it and stood up. Nigel then walked over to the right side of the boat and did the same with another one. Suddenly the boat erupted in Bright Light's. And then it disappeared.

"So, Suzanne. Saba should be arriving any time now." Bob said. "Oh yeah, lets go." Suzanne said turning towards to begging of the dock.

Suddenly Bob's radio came to life. "Bob, Suzanne, Its Sarah. I was just wondering were the Stomatosuchus was, its not in the Aviary." Sarah's voice came over the radio. Bob and Suzanne looked at each other. Suddenly both of them broke off into a run towards the Aviary. "Wait, wait wait wait wait!" Suzanne said stopping in her tracks. "What is it?" Bob said still running. "Where's Sui?" Suzanne asked.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the Park, Saba Douglas-Hamilton has arrived.**

"This is brilliant!" Saba said. Saba was stood outside of the Saber-tooth paddock. "Because these to have grown up a bit more, Bob has built them there own enclosure." Saba said. The camera then zoomed in on what Saba was looking at. The two Saber-Tooth cubs were playing together. The Smilodon's were twice the size, but not yet fully grown. But did have small Saber-Teeth.

The Paddock was full of tall Savannah grass, and many Acacia Tree's. "This is the perfect habitat for Smilodon's, its just like were Me and Nigel found the Female." Saba said.

"Well, I best of going home now." Saba said turning away from the Paddock fence and walking towards her Jeep. "I now have My own home in Prehistoric Park, just like Nigel, Suzanne and Bob." Saba said getting into to her Jeep. "I'm just worry ed that-" Saba was cut off by a very loud splash from the river a couple of feet away from the Jeep.

**Nigel meanwhile has arrived.**

"This is unbelievable!" Nigel said. Nigel was stood on the deck of the Yacht. The yacht was about 50 feet away from a beach. On the beach was a colony of small Brown Birds.

"This is a familiar site on the shore of the Cretaceous. Those Birds are called 'Hesperornis'. There flight-less like Penguins, but far from as cute. There some of the only Birds to ever evolve Teeth." Nigel said pointing at them.

"Hesperornis have to be tuff, because every time they go on a fishing trip they are entering the most deadliest sea ever. Or as I like to call it, Hell's Aquarium. On the land there's T-Rex and in the water there's Giant Mosaurs." Nigel said.

Nigel then turned away from the Hesperonis colony and walked inside. On the Inside of the boat there was a Tv, a Sofa stretching around the room, a Kitchen and a table. In other words, it looked like the inside of a Caravan.

"Hows it going Jim?" Nigel asked shutting the door. On the other side of the room, Jim was messing with the TV."Fine Nigel, shouldn't be long now." Jim said. "Good." Nigel said sitting down on the Sofa.

"There's a colony of Hesperonis on the shore out there you know?" Nigel said. "Cool, I'll check em out later." Jim said still messing with the TV.

Suddenly there was a loud splash from outside, causing Nigel and Jim to jump. Nigel and Jim looked at each other, before running outside. About a hundred feet away from the yacht, was lots of blood in the water. "Oh my god" Nigel said. Nigel then ran back inside. Just next to the TV was a Control Panel. Nigel ran up to the Control panel, and graped the Control Stick. He then began to steer the boat towards the blood.

Soon they reached it and Nigel ran back outside. Jim was bent over the railing, looking into a Periscope. "Nigel you should have a look at this." Jim said. Jim then Moved and let Nigel look. "My word, There is such, such a Flory of activity going on down there." Nigel said looking into the Periscope.

Nigel then moved and let the camera look into it. The water was very bloody, and many creatures were swimming around. "Jim, pass me another Periscope. Thanks" Nigel's voice came from behind the camera. "This really is a feeding frenzy" Nigel said as a shark appeared on screen. "There's a Shark there, heading right into the middle of the Frenzy." Nigel said as the shark disappeared into the blood. "I don't know what species. There's many Sharks in Cretaceous Times." Nigel said as a Hesperornis swam past the camera.

"What, What is that?" Nigel said. "That is one Ugly Fish!" Nigel laughed as fish, about 20 feet long swam past the camera. "It looks more like a Bull Dog than a fish." Nigel said as it swam past the camera again. "If the Devil had a Fish tank, this would be in it. Xiphactinus, a Predatory Fish over 20 feet long." Nigel said as the Fish disappeared again. "There's a big one, coming right at the camera. Its got a Heperornis in, in its mouth." Nigel said as a another Xiphactinus swam past, with one of the birds in its mouth.

"Wait, there's something else in there" Nigel said as the Fish disappeared of screen. "That shape, it can be anything else, its a Mosaur." Nigel said as a snake-like creature swam through the blood. "These I've read about, they are the top of the food chain in the Cretaceous Ocean's. This one looks like a Halisaurus the smallest of the spices, only 10 feet long, the biggest species of them is called 'Giant Mosaur which is about 60 feet long'. And could sink the Ancient Mariner easily." Nigel said as the snake-creature disappeared into the blood.

"Once we head out into open ocean we will be under threat from Giant Mosaurus, but right now the worse we have are Hailsaurus, Xiphactinus and Hesperornis." Nigel said as another Xipactinus swam past. "I wonder if-" Nigel was cut of by a bark. Nigel and the camera man looked away from the Periscope, to see Sui the Dog sat outside the door. "Sui, what are you doing here?" Nigel laughed as Sui ran over to him. "Come on now, go inside" Nigel said stroking the dog. Nigel, Jim, the Camera man and Sui the dog and then preceded inside.

**Back at the Park, Bob and Suzanne are dealing with a run-away Stomatosuchus.**

"Oh I cant believe it!" Bob said. He and Suzanne were stood in the Aviary, next to the river.

"It isn't you're fault Bob" Suzanne said patting his back. "Yes it is Suzanne! Nigel never told me that he was going to put the Stomatosuchus in with the Quetzalcoatlus! So I never built a underwater fence! So if it wants out, it can just swim away!" Bob said. "Oh, well, were does the river lead?" Suzanne asked him.

"Well, he could have gone 2 ways, Down streem which go's all around the Park, or Up streem which leads to the ocean." Bob said point right, and then left. "Well, I'll get Sarah and Sophie to take a boat out to the ocean to try and find it. While Me, You, Bill and Ben look for it in the park.

"Alright Suzanne, I just hope-AHH!" Bob was cut of when the Quetzalcoatlus landed behind his and squawked, causing him to jump. "Bob, he cant hurt you." Suzanne said laughing. Suzanne then pulled a dead rat out of her pocket and threw it at the Pterosaur. The Quetzalcoatlus caught it in its mouth, squawked and flew away.

Suddenly Suzanne's radio flared to life. "Suzanne, its Saba, um, Something very large just went into the river near 'Smilodon Sanctuary', It looked like a Crocodile, but I didn't get a good look at it." Saba's voice came over the radio. Suzanne and Bob looked at each other, before running to the exit.

**Nigel meanwhile is heading into deeper water.**

"We are going into deeper water, on are mission to try and rescue a Marine Reptile." Nigel said. Nigel was sat on the Sofa in front of the table, with Sui the dog asleep next to him.

"Right now, we are sailing right were Kansas will be, which sounds weird. But in the Cretaceous the planet is a very different place. Almost the whole of the US is covered by a vast inland sea. I cant go diving in that sea because of: Giant Mosaurs, Xiphactinus, Deinosuchus and Elasmosaurus and other obvious reason's." Nigel said.

"And to give us extra warning of any of those creatures, Jim has done this. Its a 'Acoustic Tracking Device', or ATD for sort." Nigel said pointing at the Tv. On the screen was a small green blob in the center of the screen. "That green blob there is us, and if anything gets close to the boat then it will show up here as a blob." Nigel said still pointing at the TV.

"And here is also a waring system" Nigel said. On the table, were 2 TVs. "These are both cameras. On this one it shows the front of the boat and everything in front of it." Nigel said pointing to the one of the right. "And this one shows the back of the boat and everything behind it." Nigel said pointing to the one on the left. "If anything comes any were near this ship, we will see it." Nigel said.

"But this is what we are particularly proud of." Nigel said. Next to Nigel, on the floor was a mini yellow Submarine. Jim was bent over the Submarine, fixing it. "This is a Remote Operated Vehicle, with a Superb Camera." Nigel said. "I can swim in this sea, but this can." Nigel said.

**Soon The Ancient Mariner gets some Unexpected Company.**

Nigel, Jim and Sui were all on the deck of the Ancient Mariner. Nigel and Jim were sat on lounge chairs with a table in between them. Sui the dog was asleep at Jim's Feet. Nigel was wearing a Hawaiian flower shirt and Khaki shorts. Jim was wearing the same but in a different colour. The sun was just setting.

"You know, I can put my hand on my heart and say that this is the most relaxed I have ever been." Nigel said. "I know, who would have thought the most dangerous place ever, would also be the most relaxing." Jim said. "This has been by far my favorite adventure yet." Nigel said.

"The Cretaceous truly is a wonderful place to be, (minus the T-rex and Giant Mosaurs) because there has been no Human interference. The water is pure blue, not the Green/Blue we had today. There's no Rubbish floating around. The is what the earth was like before Humans. And honestly, I prefer the Cretaceous over the present." Nigel said.

Suddenly a large creature flew over the boat. "WOAH! What the heck was that?" Jim said sitting up. Nigel stood up and walked over to the railing. A Pterosaur was flying next to the boat. "This is Un-believable!" Nigel said. "With it's huge size a colorful crest this could only be one thing, Pteranodon." Nigel said. Suddenly the Pteranodon let out a squawk and flew ahead of the boat. "Pteranodon catch fish in these water's, but this is Hell's Aquarium, so occasionally the fish catch them." Nigel said. As if on cue a large Xiphactinus jumped out of the water and nearly ate the Pteranodon, but missed.

**Meanwhile back at the Park, Suzanne and Bob are still dealing with the run away Stomatosuchus.**

"So, how big do you think it was?" Suzanne asked. Suzanne, Bob, Saba, Bill, Ben, Sarah and Sophie were all stood next to the river. "I really don't know Suzanne, I just herd the splash ran over and saw it swimming east." Saba said. "Well that's good, at least it means that its still in th park." Bob said.

"OK listen up all of ya!" Bob shouted. "Bill, Ben you two guard the river near 'Thylacine Territory'. Sarah, Sophie you two take the river near 'Triceratops Creek'. And finally Suzanne, you and Saba take 'Elasmotherium Grassland'." Bob said. "What about you?" Ben asked. "I have to wait my the Time Portal for Nigel." Bob said. "Once you see the Stomatosuchus contact everyone on the radio system, got it?" Bob asked everyone. "Got it!" Everyone shouted before scrambling over to there Jeep's.

**The Next Morning, Nigel and Crew Member Jim were in for a nasty surprise.**

Nigel was on the bottom deck on the ship asleep in a hammock. On the other side of the room, Jim was also asleep in a hammock. Suddenly a loud 'Bang' echoed through the ship. Nigel and Jim fell out of there hammocks and Sui ran through the door barking.

"SUI SHH! SHH! Its ok girl! What the heck was that?" Nigel asked. "We hit something!" Jim said. Nigel and Jim then stood up and ran out the room, up the stairs, out the door and out onto the deck of them boat.

"Oh. My. Word" Nigel said. Floating just next to the boat was a large shell. "We just hit something, as you can tell. But look, Its the Body of a Turtle, like no other Turtle alive in the 20 first century. It is huge, I think its a Protostega. The second biggest Turtle to ever live. The first one is called 'Archelon'. But look, Something has taken a large bit out of it, you probably cant see it, its on the other side of it." Nigel said pointing at the shell.

"Nigel what was it?" Jim asked running over. "Oh" Jim said when he saw the dead turtle. "You know its such a shame, If we could have seen living one of these, I would had taken it back to the park." Nigel said as Jim walked inside. Jim then came back out side with a daffodil in his hand. Jim then approached the railing.

"Rest In Peace" Jim said. Jim the dropped the flower into the ocean. The flower landed on the turtle's shell. "It really is a shame." Nigel said walking back in side.

"You know Nigel, this proves that we really are in danger of Giant Mosaurus" Jim said walking in behind him.

Nigel and Jim sat down on the Sofa. "Sui! Come here girl!" Nigel shouted. Then Sui the dog ran up the stairs and sat down in front of Nigel. "Well, A funeral isn't really the best way to start the day, but. Lets gets down to business. Today we are going to set the trap for are Mystery Creature." Nigel said into the camera.

"We are going to use a floating trap. Its a 20 feet long cage. We are going to put a big hunk of meat at the end of the trap and once something swims in, the end will snap shut." Nigel said as Jim stood up and walked over the the kitchen. Suddenly a wailing sound came from outside. "Nigel what was that?" Jim asked him. "It sounded like a Turtle." Nigel said with a puzzled look on his face.

Nigel, Jim and Sui all ran out side. "There!" Nigel shouted pointing towards a island. About 100 feet away was a small island. On the beach of the island was a Turtle. "It looks like another Protostega! Its been beached!" Nigel said shouted happily. "Jim! Set sail towards that island!" Nigel told Jim. Jim then ran inside.

Nigel then pulled out of Binoculars and leaned on the railing to get a better look. "This is good, from the looks it of it. Its in good shape, so hopefully we can get it back to the park." Nigel said. "Jim! Hurry up! We cant risk anything getting there before us!" Nigel shouted. "This is as fast as-" Jim was cut of when the Turtle let out a wail again. The Turtle was replayed by a bark from Sui.

**Back at the Park, Bob and Suzanne are still having no luck.**

"Ok, as you probably remember the Stomatosuchus broke out yesterday." Bob said. Bob was stood next to a Jeep. The Jeep was parked in front of the Time Portal which was closed.

"Saba saw it when she was checking up on the Saber-Tooth Cubs. And around Mid-Night last night Suzanne saw it swimming in the river through her bedroom window." Bob said. "So right now everyone has gone back to there post's, and Im here waiting for Nigel." Bob said.

"Hey Bob!" A voice came from behind the Jeep. "Bill what are you doing here?" Bob asked as Bill stepped out from behind the Jeep. "Ben just saw the Stomatosuchus swiming into the Ceratosaurus Paddock!" Bill said.

"What! Why didn't you tell me over radio?" Bob asked. "The Troodon stole are radio's." Bill said. "Uh, just come on. I'll drive us there." Bob said getting into the Jeep. Ben then got in the passager seat.

**Nigel Meanwhile, is having some better luck.**

"This is unbelievable!" Nigel said. Nigel was stood on the sandy shore of a beach. Next to the beach was a tropical Forest. About 20 feet in front of him was a giant Turtle. "Me and Jim have just docked the boat on the sand. And now I am stood only 20 feet away from the second biggest Turtle to ever live!" Nigel said. "Jim, grab a bucket of water and fallow me." Nigel told him. Nigel and Jim both then graped a bucket from the ship and filled it up with sea water. Nigel and Jim slowly approached the Turtle. Nigel and Jim then threw the water all over the Turtle.

"Turtle's, even though they are Amphibians they still need to be wet, because if there skin drys out, well, bad things happen." Nigel said. "Oi Nigel! Is it just me or is this bigger than the Protostega we saw earlier?" Jim asked him as Sui jumped down from the deck of the boat.

"Yeah Jim, you're right." Nigel said looking at the size of the creature. "You know Jim. This could actually be a Archelon, not a Protostega." Nigel said smiling. "Do you mean?" Jim asked. "Yeah I do, We have been digging for Silver and struck Gold!" Nigel said smiling. Jim then walked over to Nigel and high-five him. "Wait, where's Sui?" Nigel said. "SUI!" Jim shouted. A bark came from the Forest and then Sui ran out.

"Sui! Don't go in there. You'll get eaten. Stay!" Nigel commanded. Sui sat down. "Jim, I'm going to set up the Time Portal. While I'm doing that, You continue to pore water over the Archelon, got it?" Nigel asked. "Yeah." Jim said.

Nigel then walked a couple of feet in front of the Turtle and set up the first pole. Then the second. "Three. Two. One!" Nigel shouted. The Portal erupted alive as the Turtle let out a wail. "Jim, how do we get it through?" Jim asked as he threw another bucket of water over the Creature. "Not sure yet." Nigel said. Nigel stood next to the Turtle and crossed his arms, thinking. A moment of silence.

"Got it!" Nigel said as Jim threw more water.

**Meanwhile Back at the Park.**

"Well, that was a waist of Time wasn't it?" Bob asked. Bob was sat in the drivers seat of his Jeep, in front of the Portal. Penny was sat in the passengers seat. "By the Time me and Bill had got to the Ceratosaurus Paddock the Croc had moved on." Bob said. Suddenly the Portal erupted to life.

"Well, Look's like Nigel has found his Lizard." Bob said opening the door of the Jeep. Suddenly Sui the Dog ran though the Portal and past Bob. "Sui? That's there you where!" Bob said. "HEAVE!" A voice came from the other side of the Portal. Soon Nigel and Jim appeared, pulling a rope. "Bob! Mate! Give us a hand!" Nigel said. Bob then ran over to Nigel, where he was handed the end of the rope. Nigel, Jim and Bob began pulling.

"My Word Nigel! What do you have on the end of here?" Bob asked. "Wait! I have a idea!" Jim said letting go of the rope. Jim picked up the rope and ran over to Bob's Jeep. He tied the rope to the front of the Jeep. "Nigel! Bob! Move out of the way!" Jim shouted at them. Jim then jumped into the drivers seat. And reversed the car. After a minute or two the vechie began moving backwards.

"Oh My Word!" Bob said as the head of a giant Turtle was pulled through. Then the rest of it.

"Nigel! How?" Bob asked him. "Well, me and Jim saw it on the beach, we attached a rope to its front flippers, and dragged it through." Nigel said smiling. Finally the Jeep stopped, and the Portal turned off.

"Nigel how do you purpose I get this to the Aquarium?" Bob asked him. "I have know Idea mate." Nigel said laughing. "But still, it is a wonderful creature." Bob said smiling. The Turtle was 13 feet long, with dark green skin and a black shell.

"Oh my gosh!" A female voice came from the elevated path. "Nigel, its wonderful!" The girl said. "Thanks Suzanne, listen, do you have any idea how Bob is going the get this into the aqarium?" Nigel asked the Girl. "No, sorry." Suzanne said laughing.

**And soon, After a lot of Hassle the Archelon was safely in the Aquarium, and Nigel was about to find out about one of the Parks Problem's.**

"Ok listen up!" Bob said. Nigel, Suzanne, Jim, Bill, Ben, Saba,Sarah and Sui the Dog were all sat around a large table in the cafeteria. Bob was stood in the middle of the table.

"I have called this meeting, to decide what to do about the Run-away Stomatosuchus." Bob said. "What do you mean?" Nigel asked. "Oh Nigel, um, because you didn't tell me that you were putting the Stomatosuchus in the Aviary, I never built a under water fence. So the Stomatosuchus swam under water and is now roaming the park." Bob said. "Oh" Nigel said.

"So, As I was saying. As we have already learned, just trying to spot the Croc doesnt work, so we need a new way of trying to find it." Bob said. "Why don't we build under water fence's in the river, about 50 feet away from each other, so it gets trapped?" Bill asked. "That's a Good idea, but its Amphibious so it wont just stick to the river." Bob said.

"How about we try to lure it back to the Aviary with plankton?" Saba asked. "Another good idea, but we would have to find it first." Bob said.

"I have a question mate, What happens if we cant find it?" Ben asked. "Then, then will probably have to drain the whole river." Bob said sadly. "But Bob, That would stop: All of the Crocodile's from swimming, The Quetzalcoatlus from eating and almost all of the creatures in the park from drinking!" Nigel said.

"I know, but if it comes to that then-" Bob was cut off when the cafeteria door was flung open. "Everyone come quick! The Stomatosuchus is in 'Deinosuchus Dip!" Sophie, Sarah's assistant yelled running into the room.

Bob and Nigel looked at each other, before running out of the room.

**With the Danger of a escaped Croc, Nigel and his team waisted no time getting to Deinosuchus Dip.**

"Son of a Gun." Nigel whispered. Nigel, Bob, Suzanne, Jim, Sarah, Bill, Ben, Sophie and Saba were all stood on the Foot Suspension Bridge above Deinosuchus Dip. Bellow them: The Stomatosuchus was basking on the shore of the lake and The Deinosuchus was lying in the shallow water. They both were about 50 feet away from each other.

"Raise your hand if you are nervous." Nigel said nervously. Everyone raised there hand. "Well, me to" Nigel said staring at the two giant crocs.

"Nigel, what do we do?" Suzanne asked. "Um, I, um, I don't know" Nigel said. "Well, I know one thing, we cant let those two meet." Bob said pointing at the Deinosuchus, then the Stomatosuchus.

As if on cue the Stomatosuchus shut its mouth and began walking towards the water. Very Slowly the Stomatosuchus swam around the Deinosuchus and lay down next to it. The Deinosuchus was alot bigger than the Stomatosuchus. The Stomatosuchus had the tip of its nose only inch's away from the Deinosuchus tail.

"Dont attack, dont attack, dont attack" Nigel whispered. "Even though the Deinosuchus is a girl, and the Stomatosuchus is a boy, She will have no hesitation to attack him. And at that size, he will just be ripped in half." Nigel said very quietly.

Very slowly the Stomatosuchus opened his mouth, and then closed it. The two creatures were in shallow water, but still most of there body was under-water. Then the Deinosuchus gently nudge the Stomatosuchus's tail with the tip of its nose.

"This, this is the pose crocodiles take in the wild when they meet another crocodile. My hearts in my mouth, this is so terrifying. If the Deinosuchus doesn't accept the Stomatosuchus, she will just rip him in two." Nigel said breathing heavly.

Slowly the Stomatosuchus nudged the Deinosuchus's tail with its nose. "There, there senscing each other." Nigel said.

Suddenly the Stomatosuchus's mouth shot open and was whacked into the Deinosuchus tail. "No, no, no! Don't do it!" Nigel shouted at the Stomatosuchus.

The Deinosuchus used its tail to whack the Stomatosuchus's head. The Stomatosuchus turned around and swam into the deeper water, were it was followed by the Deinosuchus. The Deinosuchus swam under the Stomatosuchus and headbutted the creature's neck.

"Separate them! She's gonna kill him!" Nigel shouted as everyone ran off the brige and towards the Paddock entrence.

The Stomatosuchus did a death roll, exposing the Deinosuchus under it. The Stomatosuchus head butted the Deinosuchus head with its own. The Deinosuchus opened its mouth and bit down on the Stomatosuchus snout. The Stomatosuchus did another death role, breaking away from the Deinosuchus jaws.

"HEY! HEY! OVER HERE!" Nigel shouted running into the Paddock.

The Deinosuchus repeatedly whacked its tail into the Stomatosuchus's left leg. The Stomatosuchus began to swim away from the Deinosuchus, but didn't get the chance. The Deinosuchus bit down on the Stomatosuchus tail, and pulled it back towards it. The Stomatosuchus headbutted the Deinosuchus snout, as it let go of its tail. Both of the creatures then opened there mouth and rammed each other, similar to what Terrance and Matilda do. With there jaws lock in combat the two giant crocodiles tyred to flip the other one over.

"HEY! HEY!" Nigel shouted splashing in the lake water. Everyone copied him.

Finally the Deinosuchus won over and flipped the Stomatosuchus. The Stomatosuchus then did a death role, trying to get as far away as possible from the Deinosuchus. However the Deinosuchus wasn't watching the Stomatosuchus escaping her, she was watching Nigel. With a Reptilian roar the Deinosuchus swam into the shallow water.

"GET BACK!" Nigel shouted running away from the water, and back towards the exit. The Deinosuchus erupted out of the water and began running after its intruders.

Nigel stopped next to the exit and opened it for every one. Jim ran through. Bill ran through. Bob ran through. Sarah ran through. Ben ran through. Saba ran through. Sophie ran through. "Suzanne?" Nigel asked. The camera then turned to the lake. Suzanne had fallen and the Deinosuchus was only a couple of feet away for her.

"SUZANNE!" Nigel shouted running towards her. After Nigel reached her he crouched down and grabbed her arms. He then pulled her away from the attacking Crocodile. Once outside the paddock Nigel put Suzanne on the ground and locked the Paddock fence. Suzanne was quickly swarmed by everyone.

"Suzanne? Suzanne are you ok!" Nigel asked quickly crouching down next to her. "I'm, I'm fine, but my ankle." Suzanne cryed pointing at her left ankle. Nigel bent over her and took of her shoe and sock. "Flipping hell!" Nigel said. Suzanne's ankle was twice the size. "Sarah, whats wrong?" Nigel asked Sarah. Sarah bent down and looked at Suzanne's ankle. "Its, its broke, but if we can get her to surgery now she should be ok." Sarah said.

"Well, dont just stand there everyone! lift her!" Nigel shouted. Nigel, Jim, Bill and Sarah then lifted Suzanne up and put her in the back of a nearby Jeep.

**With one of the Parks Employees seriously injured, and one of the Park Residents **_**fatally**_** injured, Things aren't looking good.**

"How are you doing?" Nigel asked. Suzanne was sat on a bed in the recovery room. At the end of it was Nigel holding some flowers.

"I'm fine Nigel, thank you." Suzanne said smiling. "Its alright." Nigel said. "Say, Suzanne, do you recolonise these flower's?" Nigel asked her. "No" Suzanne said with a puzzled face. "These, are Prostanthera cuneata flowers. And if you remember, 4 weeks ago, you threw one of the flowers into the air." Nigel said smiling passing the flowers to Suzanne. "Oh yeah! That means its working doesn't it? You know, that they are spreading?" Suzanne said taking the flowers of him. "Yeah, there's a full plant of them outside." Nigel said smiling.

"Thank you Nigel." Suzanne said putting the flowers into a vase next to her bed. "Its ok, they were right there so I thought 'Ah what the hell, she'll like em'." Nigel said laughing. "Not for that, for saving me." Suzanne said. Nigel then moved closer to Suzanne, so he was sat next to her. "Its fine honestly." Nigel said smiling.

"No Nigel really, thank you." Suzanne said. "Really Suzanne it-" Nigel was cut off when Suzanne Kissed him. As the two Prehistoric Park employees kissed, the camera was turned away. All the camera could was the wall. The top part of the wall was light green and the bottom half was a cream colour. There was a small shelf on the wall, with a bottle of 'Lemonade' on it. The top half of a suit case could be seen on the bottom of the camera.

"Ok guys, you can look." A voice came from behind the camera. The camera turned around to show Suzanne still in the bed, and Nigel sat next to her. Nigel stood up. "Listen Suzanne, I much as I want to stay, I cant. The Stomatosuchus has got some bad injury's. There's a large gash on his left shoulder and a broken leg." Nigel said walking towards the door.

As Nigel was reaching for the door, it was opened. Bob and Sui the Dog walked in. "Hi Suzanne, how are you feeling?" Bob asked her. "Fine, my ankles in a cast but I should make a full recovery." Suzanne said. "Good, good." Bob said as Sui jumped onto the end of Suzanne's bed.

"Well, Suzanne I'm off." Nigel said as Sui lay down and began to sleep. "Bye love." Suzanne said as Nigel left. "So, what did I miss?" Bob asked sitting down on her bed. "Oh, nothing." Suzanne said smiling.

**The next day, Nigel, Jim and Sui are ready to head back to the Ancient Mariner.**

Nigel and Jim were stood next to the Portal. Nigel had Sui on a lead. "Bye guys!" Nigel said waving. A couple of feet away from Nigel Suzanne was sat in the back of a Jeep, and Bob was in the drivers seat. "Goodbye Nigel!" Suzanne said waving her hand. "See ya later!" Bob shouted.

With a chuckle, Nigel, Jim and Sui went through the Portal.

They emerged onto the Cretaceous beach.

"Unbelievable!" Nigel said pointing at the ground. On the ground were many strange markings. "We have come back to the same time as last time, so these are actually the drag marks that the Archelon left behind." Nigel said smiling. Suddenly Sui let out a bark and ran. "Sui come ba-" Nigel was cut off when he saw what she was running at. The Ancient Mariner.

"Brilliant." Nigel said walking towards the small yacht. "As I just said we have come back to the same time, same place." Nigel said. Nigel stopped next to the small Boat and let Jim climb up the ladder first.

"We are going to head into even deeper water, were we will be in danger of: Giant Mosaurs, Xiphactinus, Deinosuchus, Elasmosaurus, Plesiopleurodon and even Rhomaleosaurus. I reckon that the Cretaceous ocean has more predators, than on the land." Nigel said climbing the ladder.

"I have made a bet that-" Nigel was cut of by a squawk. On the deck of the The Ancient Mariner, was a Pteranodon. "Hello there." Nigel said approaching the Pterosaur. He was replayed by another squawk. The Pteranodon took a step closer to Nigel. Nigel slowly moved his hand towards the creatures beak. Very slowly Nigel touched the Pteranodons beak. "Good, um, uh, Boy." Nigel said bending down to look under the creature's wing.

Slowly Nigel began to move his hand up and down the Pteranodon's beak. Nigel took out a small fish from his pocket. He then stopped stroking the Pteranodon and threw the fish in the air. The Pteranodons beak then shot up and grabbed it. "Hand feeding a Pterosaur." Nigel mumbled. The creature then squawked a 'Thanks' and then walked away. "This Pterosaur inst like the Quetzalcoatlus, it cant just take off from where it wants. I needs to jump of something, so he's probably going to go climb up a railing or something." Nigel said. Nigel then walked around the deck and inside.

**Meanwhile back at the park, Saba is dealing with one of the Park rather, Hairy, Residents.**

"God you stink." Saba laughed. Saba was sat in a large empty Grass-land. Next to her was a sleeping Elasmotherium.

"Are big guy here has got the same probalm as Martha did. His fur has over grown, so he's over heating. So, Im giving him a hair cut." Saba said snipping some hair off the creature's shoulder.

"Compare to what Suzanne told me about Martha, his fur is a lot softer. Which is good. But, he does tend to role in his own dung sometimes, which creates a extremely bad smell. Which is bad." Saba said cutting off more hair.

"You know, there's a rumor going around say that this Big Guy started the Unicorn Myth. The Elasmotherium officially died out Mid-Pleistocene, but there's been some evidence indicating that it may have survived into Historical Times." Saba said.

"There's a part in the 'Ibn Fadlan's States' about it. 'Near this river is a vast wilderness where in they say is an animal that is less than a camel and more like a bull in size. Its head is like the head of a camel, and its tail is like the tail of a bull, while its body is like the body of a mule, and its hooves are like the cloven hooves of a bull. In the center of its head, it has a thick round horn, which as it rises from the head of the animal gets to be thinner until it becomes like the point of a lance. The length of some of these horns is from three to five cubits, and there are those that may attain to a greater or lesser length. The animal grazes on the leaves of trees, which are quite green. When it sees a horseman, it makes straight for him, and if he happens to have under him a fast horse, he is rendered safe from it with some effort. If it overtakes him, it removes him from the back of his horse with its horn, hurls him into the air, and then catches him with its horn. It continues in this manner until it kills him. It does not bother the horse in any form or manner. They seek out this animal in the forests in order to kill it. They do that by climbing the tall trees around were it is found, and with this object in mind, they assemble a number of archers with poisoned arrows. When it stands in their midst, they shoot at it until it is severely wounded and killed by them. I saw in the king's house three large bowls which looked like [they were made of] the onyx of Yemen. The king informed me that it was made from the base of the horn of the animal. Some of the people of the country told me that it was a rhinoceros.' Sound's like to me that it could have just been a normal Rhino, but you never know." Saba said taking off more Rhino hair.

Suddenly the Rhino began making rumbling noise's. "Back off! Back off!" Saba said walking backwards away from the Rhino. Finally the Rhino opened its eyes. The large creature stood up and bagn grazing, paying no attenuation to Saba or the camera. "Good, Well, lets get out of here. Because Suzanne's out of action I have to do her jobs as well. I'm not complaining about it, its rather fun. But doing stuff like cleaning up Theo's waist isn't." Saba said.

**Meanwhile back in the Cretaceous, Saba isn't the only one dealing with a legendary creature.**

"Nigel we've got something!" Jim said. Jim was sat next to the Acoustic Tracking Device in The Ancient Mariner. On the ATD was the boat in the middle, and many small green blobs surrounding it. Nigel sat down next to Jim.

"There's creatures, and there going right under the boat!" Nigel said happily. "This could be what we are looking for." Nigel said.

Nigel then walked over to the table and looked into the TV. There was very long neck next to the boat. "This is Unbelievable!" Nigel said. "These are not only some of the most amazing sea reptiles ever, but these are also what we are here to capture! Elasmosaurus!" Nigel said as the creature on the camera overtook the boat.

"That was the front camera, but this is the-" Nigel stopped when he saw what was on the backwards camera. Three Elasmosaurus were swimming just behind the first one. One of them had its head veryclose to the camera. "This is extraordinary! There riding the bowl wave the boat is making! Saving energy just like Dolphins do!" Nigel said. "Jim! Stop the boat!" Nigel told him.

Soon the boat came to a stop. "We have to be quick but this is the perfect time to test the ROV." Nigel said grabbing the small yellow Submarine.

**The ROV is made for swimming with dangerous predators.**

"There not scare of it at all!" Nigel said. Nigel and Jim were sat on the table, with a small TV in front of them. On the TV was the small Pod of Elasmosaurus.

"There really getting close to it." Nigel said. "Jim there moving on, can up keep up with them?" Nigel asked. "Yeah" Jim mumbled getting up and walking over to the Control panel. "We had to stop the boat to get the ROV into the water. But no we have to speed up." Nigel said. "Hopefully the Elasmosaurus will stick close to the boat, riding the bowl wave. And then we may be able to lure them into shallow water and catch them for the Park." Nigel said smiling.

On the camera were five Elasmosaurus. "This Pod may be a bit bigger than we thought. We've seen about 9 of the so far, and from the look there's more coming." Nigel said as another Elasmosaurus swam past the ROV. "There coming really close." Nigel said. "Look this ones investigating!" Nigel said as a Elasmosaurus banged its head into the ROV. Nigel and Jim laughed. "Oh look, oh look at that! They've got Baby's!" Nigel said as a smaller Elasmosaurus swam past.

"In many films its shows Elasmosaurus and other Plesiosaurs lifting there head above the water. But in reality the weight of the neck, the limited musculature, and the limited movement between the vertebrae would have prevented them from raising there head and neck very high at all. Therefore they could only have raised there head and neck above the water if in shallow water, where it could rest its body on the bottom. Otherwise it would be crushed by Gravity." Nigel said as more Elasmosaurus swam past.

"Nigel! There's a small Island just ahead!" Jims voice came from near the Control panel. "Good! Head towards it mate!" Nigel said.

**Meanwhile back at the Park, with Suzanne out of action the Park's work schedule is complete chaos.**

"That's a good boy!" Bob said. Bob was walking past the Ornithomimus Paddock with a Dog Lead in his hands. On the end of the lead was a Thylacine.

"This is Benjamin, he's the leader of the Park's pack of Thylacine's, but really he's just a big softy aren't ya?" Bob asked the Marsupial. "I expected them to be kinda like Wombats or Kangaroo's, but there more like Dogs then any other Marsupial." Bob said.

"With Suzanne out of action, I Have to do her jobs which means I cant do my jobs, so Bill has to do them, which means he cant do his and it just go's on." Bob said still walking the Marsupial. "Were training these guys to be more friendly, by walking them around the park." Bob said. "Like what some Zoo's do with Tigers." Bob said.

Suddenly Bob's radio flared to life. "Bob, its Saba, I'm at the Dryosaurus Paddock and, um, well they have lay ed eggs." Saba's voice came over the radio. "Yeah I know Saba, most of the parks Dinosaurs a laying eggs at the moment." Bob said. "Ok, well, if you not busy will you come over and take a look, please." Saba asked. "Uh, OK, fine I'll be right there." Bob said.

"Come on you, were going to go visit Saba and the Dryosaurus." Bob told the Thylacine.

**But Bob is about to find out that Dryosaurus eggs, arnt as normal as most Eggs.**

"Ok Saba whats so wrong?" Bob asked walking the Thylacine up to the Dryosaurus Paddock. The inside of the Dryosaurus Paddock looked very much like the Ornithomimus's.

"Well, they are very- Oh! Who's this?" Saba said walking up to Bob. Saba was on the other side of the fence, so se stuck her hand through the fence and stroked the Thylacine's head. "His names Benjamin, he's a Thylacine. I was walking him around the park so he would begin to trust Humans a little more.." Bob said as Saba continued to stroke the creature's head.

"Like what Zoo's do with Tigers?" Saba asked him. "Yeah, so anyway whats up with the Dryosaurus eggs?" Bob asked her. "Oh yeah! Come in, I need to show you them." Saba said. Bob then tied the Dog lead to the fence and opened the gate. "You stay there, OK?" Bob told the Marsupial, walking into the Paddock. "There over here." Saba said walking towards a tree. "Look at them." Saba said coming to a halt.

The Tree was very large, with many colourful bush's surrounding it. At the base of the tree was a small mound. Sticking out of the mound were 6 very small eggs. "There so small." Bob said crouching down next to them. The eggs were no Bigger than a chickens. "Yeah, is that normal?" Saba asked. "Well I would say no, because the Ornithomimus Eggs were a lot bigger, but then again the Dryosaurus are alot smaller than the Ornithomimus's so its passable that they just lay smaller eggs." Bob said.

"Ok, should I keep I eye on them, just in case." Saba asked. "Yeah, it couldn't hurt to be Egg-sactly right about them, could it?" Bob said laughing. "That's not funny." Saba said. "Well, anyway I need to get Benjamin back to his Paddock, mind if I use your Jeep?" Bob asked standing up. "Sure." Saba said. "I'll be careful not the brake the Egg-saust." Bob said walking away. "Not funny!" Saba shouted after him.

**Nigel meanwhile, has found his very own Tropical Paradise.**

"Come on." Nigel urged. Nigel was stood on a Tropical Beach, just behind him was a Tropical Forest. The camera zoomed in on what Nigel was looking at. A couple of hundred feet off shore was a floating cage.

"We have lured The Elasmosaurus Pod into the shallows around the island, only now they have separated." Nigel said. "Oi! Nigel! Have we got anything?" Jim shouted from behind the camera. "No, nothing yet mate." Nigel said as Jim and Sui walked onto the screen. Jim had Sui on a dog lead. "So, Nigel, explain how this work's?" Jim asked him, sitting down in the sand.

"We have set up a Floating Cage Trap, which we have baited with some meat. Once the Elasmosaurus swims inside and grabs the food it will trigger the trap and the entrance will close. We have also put some plam leafs on the top of the trap, not only to help camouflage it, but also to provide some much needed shade from the sun." Nigel said pointing at the trap.

"We need to casue the creature as less stress as possable. We have located the Pod, set the trap, no we just need to play the waiting game." Jim said to the camera.

"We have set up the ROV not to far away from the Trap so if we cant see that the trap has been Triggered, the ROV will." Nigel said. "The, The Ancient Mariner is about a hundred feet off shore, Me, Jim and Sui took the speed boat here." Nigel said. "We can see what the ROV is seeing with this." Nigel took out a sort of remote control out of his pocket. On the remote was a small screen. "Its a Handheld ROV Unit." Nigel explained.

Nigel then sat down next to Jim in the sand. "Sui, come here." Nigel said as the Staff walked over to him. Suddenly a drop of rain hit the camera. "Um Nigel, its starting to rain." The camera man said. "Yeah." Nigel Mumbeled.

"Hey! Hey the door's gone down!" Jim said standing you and point to the cage. Nigel then stood up and took the Handheld ROV Unit out of his pocket. "Theres something in there, it, it looks like a small Elasmosaurus, but I cant be sure!" Nigel said happily. "Ok, um, we should head down there, check for any injury's, and then bring it up here and get to out of the trap and back to the park." Nigel said pointing at the trap.

Nigel then took off his bag and took out two flippers and a Scuba Diving Mask. He then took of his shoe's and replaced them will the Flippers. Then he put the Scuba Diving mask on. As he was doing this, Jim was doing the same. Finally with all the gear on they were ready. "Sui, stay." Nigel said pointing to the ground. Nigel and Jim then walked into the ocean.

Soon the reached it. Inside the Cage was a small creature with a long neck and a very small head. The creature had 4 small flippers. The creature was gentle floating on the water. Nigel and Jim began to swim around the Cage. "Ummumuh um uhmu uumm mmuuu." Nigel said. Across the bottom of the screen the words ' Yes! This is a young Elasmosaurus! We finally got one!" appeared.

Nigel and Jim continued to circle the floating cage. "Ummumm umm mmuuu uuhhhmmmmohmu." Nigel said. The words 'We need to check for any inury's' appeared at the bottom of the screen. "Um uh umuh." Nigel said to Jim, giving him a thumbs up. 'It looks good' Appeared at the bottom of the screen. Nigel then pointed at the cage, and then the beach. Nigel then took a rope out from his pocket and tied it to the cage. Nigel and Jim began pulling on the rope.

**Elasmosaurus are very much like Dolphins, they breath air but they have to stay in the water, otherwise there skin drys out and they die.**

"Pull!" Nigel shouted. Nigel and Jim were stood in the shallow water pulling a rope. On the end of the rope was a cage. "Pull!" Nigel shouted again. Finally they reached the beach.

"OK Jim, you open the Portal and get Bob to bring the Pick through. I'll try to Top Jaw Rope it." Nigel told Jim. "Ok." Jim said letting go of the rope and disappearing off screen. Nigel then walked over to his bag and pulled out a long metal pole, with a rope circle on the end. Half of the cage was out of the water. The Young Elasmosaurus was sticking to the end still full with water.

"You are beautiful!" Nigel said as the sound of the Portal opening sounded behind the camera. Very slowly Nigel opened the entrance and slid the stick in. As the stick got nearer and nearer to the Elasmosaurus, it opened it mouth, ready to strike. "Come, that's it." Nigel said as the creature opened it mouth. Suddenly the creature neck shot forward and bit down on the rope. "Yes!" Nigel said. "These guys teeth are like a Crocodile's, Now that it ha got the rope in its mouth, it wont let go. " Nigel explained.

"Nigel hows it going?" Jim asked returning through the Portal. "Fine I have got the Top jaw rope on, bloody hell, I feel like Steve Iwrin." Nigel said pointing at the creature's jaw's. Nigel then pasted the end of the pole to Jim.

Jim took a couple of steps back. "Ready, set, go!" Nigel shouted. Nigel and Jim pulled the pole. Nigel and Jim took five steps back pulling the pole. The Creature let out a hissing noise, before being pulled out of the cage. "Stop, stop, stop, stop." Nigel said as the creature was a couple of feet away from the cage. "Jim, you keep a good hand on it." Nigel said letting go of the pole. The creature let out another hissing nose and began to pull on the rope and thrash about.

Nigel then walked around the creature. Nigel then carefully sunk up behind the creature. Nigel grunted as he thre himself onto the back of the creature. The creature was almost as long as Nigel. Almost. "Jim I've got it." Nigel said putting his hands onto the Creature Jaws and holding its Jaws shut. Jim then let go of the pole and jumped onto the creature as well, on top of Nigel.

Sui let out a bark as the back end of a Pick-up truck came through the Portal. Bill and Ben ran through with it. "Ok Nigel, what should we do?" Bill asked. "There's a rope in my back, get it and tie the creatures jaws shut." Nigel told them. Bill then than over to his bag and took out a rope. He then threw the rope to Ben. Ben bent down next to the creature and slowly tied its jaws up.

"This is hard enough getting it out of the water, never mind into the back of a Pick up." Nigel said. "Nigel, its skin." Nigel told him. "Oh right, Bill, Ben, run back through an bring two hose pipes back, while me and Jim are getting it into the back of the truck I need you two to keep it wet." Nigel told them. Bill and Ben them than through the Portal, and returned a while later with a two hose's.

"This truly is a magnificent creature! Its only a hatchling and its neck is as long as my arm!" Nigel said as Bill and Ben began to spray them with the hose. Suddenly the creature began to thrash about. "Hang on to it!" Nigel shouted. Jim and Nigel held onto the thrashing creature. Soon the creature calmed down again.

"Easy there love." Nigel said stroking the creatures snout. "We just need her to calm down and under stand we aren't coming to hurt her." Nigel said. "Once she's calm we will be able to being the transportation." Nigel said. "Woah!" Nigel said as the creature thrashed about again. "She really is a magnificent Pliosaur! I reckon she's about 5 feet long, possibly longer! And she is only a Hatchling!" Nigel said.

"I thing she's I girl, but there's only one way to be sure." Nigel said. "Jim? I going to stand up, I need you to hold on to the creature." Nigel told him. "Ready? Now!" Nigel said. Nigel stood up very fast, by the time the camera had turned back to the Elasmosaurus his place had already been replaced by Jim. "She's gonna hate this." Nigel said walking around to the creatures hind flippers. Nigel then lifed up one of the flippers, and the camera turned away. The camera could see the rest of the beach. The shore was slowly going in and out. A small flock of Pterosaurus was flying in the sky, towards the tropical forest. "Um, its, um, a, um, female! Its a Female!" Nigel voice came from behind the camera. The camera turned back to Nigel.

Nigel was stood next to Jim and the Elasmosaurus, holding a blue net bag. "Ok ready mate?" Nigel asked Jim. "Yeah." Jim muttered. "Get back." Nigel told Bill, Ben and the Camera Man. The Camera, Bill and Ben all backed away a couple of feet. Nigel then approached the creature head and began to put it into the net.

**It is important to make sure the creature is Fully Secure before transportation.**

"Ok." Nigel said. On the floor in front of Nigel, Jim was still lying on the Elasmosaurus. The Elasmosaurus has a rope tied around its top jaw and another one around its whole snout. The whole of the Elasmosaurus body was in a blue net bag. "Jim, you're soaked." Nigel laughed as Bill and Ben continued to spray Jim and the Elasmosaurus.

"Bill, Ben, we are going to lift it into the truck. I need you two to start filling up the back of the truck with water." Nigel told them. "Alright." Bill said. Bill then walked over to the back end of the truck and lowered his hose into it, while Ben continue to spray to Elasmosaurus. "She's calm know Jim, get ready." Nigel said crouching down on the left side of the creature. "Ready, off now!" Nigel shouted. Jim then flipped himself of the creature and then crouched down next to the creatures right side.

"Ready, Three, Two, One, Lift!" Nigel said. Nigel and Jim placed there hands underneath the creature and lifted. "AHH! She's really heavy, Guys help us!" Nigel shouted to Bill and Ben. Bill then left his hose in the back of the Pick Up Tuck, and ran over to help Nigel and Jim. Bill ran over to Nigel's side, while Ben ran over to Jim's. "My word! There's 4 blokes trying to life her, and we can only just manage." Nigel told the camera. "Ready! Heave!" Nigel shouted. Nigel, Jim, Bill and Ben lifted the Elasmosaurus into the back of the truck. As the creature was put into the Pick Up, lots of water came poring out. "Ah, thank god!" Nigel said as he released the creature.

"I though she was going to pull my arms off! When we get her back to the park we need to weigh her!" Nigel said pointing at the creature. The Elasmosaurus body was submerged in the water, however its head was gentle floatin on th surface of the water. Lots of water was puring out of Pick Up Truck, however just as much was going in to it through Bill's hose, which was still in the back.

"Well done mate, we've finally got one." Nigel said patting Jim's back. Sui the dog came over to Nigel and sat down at his feet. "Sui's a good girl, and she knows that If I'm trying to catch something, just to stay away and watch." Nigel said patting Sui's head. "Well, lets get her back to the park!" Nigel said punching the air with both hands. To which, everyone cheered.

"Suzanne, what are you doing here?" Bob asked. Bob was stood on the elevated path, next to him Suzanne was sat in a wheelchair. "I wanted to see Nigel, whys there a Pick-up Truck half way through the Portal?" Suzanne asked. The front half of a Pick Up truck was parked in the Portal. "Transportion, wait, how did you get up here in a Wheelchair?" Bob asked her. "Oh I-" Suzanne was cut off when Ben ran through the Portal and got into the driver's seat of the Truck.

"Ben, where's Nigel?" Bob shouted down to him. "In the Back!" Ben shouted starting up the engine. Ben then drove the Truck the whole way into the Presant. The back of the Pick-up Truck was full of water. In the water was a small Pliosaur with a long neck. Sat just behind the Pliosaur in the water was Nigel and Bill.

"Nigel! You're back!" Suzanne shouted down to him as the truck came to a hault. "Suzanne! What are you doing out of the Surgry?" Nigel shouted up to her. "To see you silly!" Suzanne said. "Well I-" Nigel was cut off when the Elasmosaurus made a hissing noise and began thrashing about. "Bill get out of the truck!" Nigel shouted to him. Nigel and Ben and jumped out of the truck.

"Hey Nigel! Aren't you missing a Man and a Dog?" Bob shouted down to him. "Jim's waiting for me on the Ancient Mariner, and Sui's sat on the beach a couple of feet away from the Portal." Nigel shouted up to him. "You're going back?" Suzanne asked. "Only to transport the boat back, I'll be back soon." Nigel shouted up to her. "Ok, be careful!" Suzanne shouted to him as he walked through the Portal.

"So, Has Nigel told you what speices it is? Casue he wont tell us." Bob shouted down to Bill and Ben. "Elasmosaurus!" They shouted up. "Well, might as well get it into the Aquarium before those two use up all of the Park's water supply." Bob said walking across the elevated path.

**Meanwhile, Nigel's about to find out why they call this the Most Deadliest Sea of all time.**

"Im so reaveled we have finally got a Elasmosaurus back to the park." Nigel said. Nigel and Sui were sat on a speed boat, heading towards the Ancient Mariner. Nigel then picked up his radio. "Jim its Nigel, we are on are way back." Nigel said into it.

Jim was sat on the sofa in the Ancient Mariner reading Jaw's, when his radio flared to life. "Jim its Nigel, we are on are way back." Nigel's voice came over it. "Rodger that Nigel, how was the transposition?" Jim asked picking up his radio. "It was fine mate." Nigel said. "Good, Nigel, We have about five Pteranodons on the deck of the ship you know?" Jim told Nigel. "Cool mate." Nigel said.

"But we are coming back now. We will be back in about 2 mintues." Nigel said into his radio. Suddenly Sui began barking. "Whats wrong girl?" Nigel asked her. Nigel picked his radio back up. "Jim, its Nigel again, Sui's freaking out I think there could be a Predator around here-" Nigel was cut off when the small boat was flipped into the water.

Jim had gone back to reading Jaw's, when his radio flared to life again. "Jim, its Nigel again, Sui's freaking out I think there could be a Predator around here-" And then all could be herd was splashing. "Nigel do you read me?" Jim said into his radio. "Nigel do you read me?" Jim said again. "Oh god." Jim said standing up. Suddenly a Pteraodon let out a squawk. "Maybe the ROV saw something." Jim said turning to TV on. "Oh god."

**The ROV had seen it all.**

On the TV it showed Nigel's boat sailing. A moment later a giant head smashed into the bottom of the boat, flipping it over. "NIGEL!" Jim shouted running outside.

"Sui get to the boat!" Nigel shouted to the dog. Nigel and Sui were floating in the middle of the ocean. Nigel's small dog began doing the doggy paddle towards the boat. Suddenly another big head shot out of the water and ripped Nigel's speed boat in half. "Nigel there's something big in here!" The camera man shouted.

**Mistaking the Small boat for a Turtle, The Top Predator in the Cretaceous ocean's has homed in on Nigel and The Camera Crew.**

"Nigel!" Jim shouted from the boat. "Swim! Giant Mosaurus!" Jim shouted. "Oh god!" Nigel said before swiming as fast as he could towards the boat.

**With 1 Dog, Three Men and a up-turned boat in the water The attacker's were spoilt for choice, but so far, they were picking the boat.**

"Nigel Hurry!" Jim shouted from the deck of the boat. Jim then ran back inside and looked on the ROV. A family of Five Gaint Mosaurs were attacking the small boat. Suddenly a small one broke away from the big ones and began going after Nigel, The Camera Man and Sui the Dog. Jim then ran back outside.

"Nigel Hurry there's one after you!" Jim shouted.

**If there's one thing worse than swimming with a Giant Mosaur, its swimming with its family.**

"Nigel! Were not going to make it!" The sound man shouted. "Don't talk! Just swim!" Nigel shouted. Suddenly Sui the Dog let out a bark. The camera turned to Sui and showed that she had reached the boat and was very slowly climbing the ladder.

Jim ran back inside. The ROV showed the Giant Mosaurs finishing off the last off the boat and then focusing on something else. Nigel, The Camera Man and The Sound Man. Suddenly there was a bark from outside. Jim opened the door, only to be greeted by a soaking wet Sui the Dog. "Jim!" He herd Nigel shout

"Jim pass me your hand!" Nigel shouted. Nigel and the two Members of the Camera Crew was floating right next to the boat. Jim passed down his hand and Pulled Nigel up, and then the crew.

**Finally the worse was over. Almost.**

"Nigel are you ok?" Jim asked Him. Nigel didn't answer, he just ran inside. Jim followed him. When the camera got inside, it found Nigel sat down on the Sofa. "Oh My God!" Nigel said. On the screen of the ROV it showed about 8 Mosaurus heading towards the boat. On the backwards faceing camera it showed 4 Mosaurus heading towards the boat. On the Frontwards faceing one it showed 5 Mosaurus heading towards the boat. On the ATD it showed 16 Mosaurs heading towards the boat.

"Get the Time Portal Ready!" Nigel shouted running outside. "What about the ROV?" Jim asked running after him. "Leave it!" Nigel shouted running to the front left side of the boat. Just next to the railing was a Smaller version of the Time Portal device. Nigel then typed something into it and stood up. Nigel then ran over to the right side of the boat and did the same with another one.

"How long do you think he will be?" Bob asked Suzanne. Bob and Suzanne were on the boat dock, waiting for Nigel. "I don't know." Suzanne said. Suddenly the right side of the Dock erupted in Bright Lights. When the light's cleared it reveled the Ancient Mariner. "Nigel! What took you so long?" Bob shouted up to Nigel, who was on the deck of the ship. "Oh Nothing, there was just some Pteranodons on the deck of the ship, couldn't leave with the on it." Nigel said.

**And after Nigel and his crew bearly escaped a Mosaurus attack, the Park is peaceful.**

"Attack by Giant Mosaurus and lived to tell the tail." Nigel said. Nigel was sat down on a stone bench inside a long corridor.

"This Building I'm in is Prehistoric Park's Aquarium." Nigel said. "We had this place built along time ago, pure Marble these walls are you know." Nigel said. Nigel then stood up and walked down the corridor and opened the door.

"This is the Phlegethontia Tank." Nigel said. Nigel was stood in a Room without a floor. It was pure mud and foliage. The room was a Hybrid. Half of the room was all muddy and the other half was a large muddy watered pond. The wall's were decorated to look like a Tropical Forest. "Right now I thing she is in the Water, so lets move on." Nigel said. Nigel then walked across the room, to another door.

"This is the Archelon Tank." Nigel said. The Floor of the room was covered in sand. This room was also a Hybrid. Half of it was Sand, while the other half a pure blue water. The walls were decorated with ocean waves. At the back of the wall, were the sand was there were a couple of Palm Tree's. "There he is." Nigel said. A couple of feet in front of Nigel was A Gaint Turtle in the sand. "This is Norman, Prehistoric Parks Archelon. We have done some studying on him and it turns out that he's a young male. Which means that he will probably still be around in about 80 years!" Nigel said walking closer to the creature.

"We have put some Sea Turtle's in here with him, there's one over there. but I think the rest are in the water." Nigel said crouching and pointing to a smaller verson of Norman a couple of feet away from the orginal Norman. "It turns out that unlike most modern turtles, Archelon did'nt have a solid shell, but instead had a skeletal framework supporting a leathery carapace." Nigel said. Nigel then stood up and walked away from the sleeping Turtle and towards a door on the other side of the room.

"And This is the Elasmosaurus Tank!" Nigel said walking inside. The Elasmosaurus tank was very much like the Archelon's, only the shore separated in the mini Beach from the mini ocean was covered in large flat rock's. "There she is!" Nigel said pointing into the water. The head of the Elasmosaurus was visible swimming. "We've called her Catherine. And it turns got that shes quite young as well. She's 8ft long, and they can grow to about 46ft!" Nigel said pointing to the swimming creature.

"Wen she reaches about 20ft we are going the have either expand this Tank a lot,or create a Under Water Paddock near the beach." Nigel said pointing to the walls. "I've made Bob a bet that she will grow fast, like Modern Dolphins, but he reckons it will take a while for her to grow." Nigel said walking towards the door. Nigel opened the door and stepped through it.

He was outside, not far away from his Bungalow. "Finally Prehistoric Park is Peaceful! The Stomatosuchus went into Surgery after its battle and should now make a full recovery. Bob's building a Underwater fence in the Aviary. Sui love's it at Prehistoric Park. And me and Suzanne are 'coming out' as the kids call it." Nigel said happily.

**Next time...**

**The Parks egg's finally hatch.**

*Shot of Baby Miragaia's*

**Nigel travles back to Prehistoric Europe, to Capture one of the only fish eating Dinosaurus.**

*Shot of a large Theropod Dinosaur standing next to a river*

**And The Fire Wall surrounding the Park turn's out pretty Use-less**

*Shot of a large Therpod Dinosaur rampageing through a small village*

* * *

**SO Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. As you have read it is the longest one yet, plus as I was writing the Stomatosuchus VS Deinosuchus seen when my Computer died and I had to re-write the whole bloody thing! So please review!**

**Thank you to 'Magiclover13' for giving me the idea for the Stomatosuchus VS Deinosuchus seen. Thank you to 'Pachysam' for giving me the idea to bring Saba back into the park. The charator ''Ronaldo Pickleton' is a parody of My Friend 'Ron the True Fan'. I created the Character Sui the Dog. She is based on my own dog 'Skips' and Steve Irwin's Dog 'Sui'.**

**This episode is based on the Walking With Dinosaurs Spin-Off 'Sea Monster's'. Finally I got Suzanne and Nigel to 'Go out' as the kids say. Next episode one of my farvote Dinosaurs gets rescued from extinction and a Animal breaks out of the park and goes on a rampage in a close village.**

**This Episode we caught:**

**1 Archelon (Male)**

**1 Elasmosaurus (Female)**

**They and the Phlegethontia from last episode all have there own tanks in Prehistoric Park's Aquarium. Please review this episode I put TON'S of effort into this Chaptor.**

**Comments are really needed, weather they are bad, good or random. But I would prefer good! **

**Baryonyx Rules!**

**Suchomimus Rules!**

**See you next episode!**


	6. Piscivore Dinosaur

**There is something missing from are world, the amazing animals, that time has left behind.**

**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wildlife adventure Nigel Marvin, plunges into pre-history, to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction, his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present. **

**And give them a second chance. **

**This Time the Park is buzzing as Nigel's dream of Breeding Extinct animals becomes a reality. And on Nigel's very last adventure, he travels back to Prehistoric Europe. He wants to capture a truly extraordinary dinosaur, that ate Fish?**

**Welcome back to the Ultimate Wildlife Sanctuary.**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

"Good Evening." Nigel said. Nigel was sat behind his desk in his Bungalow talking to the camera. Sui was asleep on the desk.

"I am Zoologist and Adventure Nigel Marven. And this place I'm in, it's called Prehistoric Park. Prehistoric Park's main priority is to bring back the amazing animals that time has left behind from the edge of extinction and place them in the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Were hopefully they will breed and eventually be released back into the wild. Already we have many species in the park, from the Giant Pterosaur Quetzalcoatlus to the Tiny Microraptors." Nigel said stroking Sui's head.

"And today is the day all of us at Prehistoric Park has been waiting for. Today I capture the last Animals for Prehistoric Park. The creature I want to capture is truly one of nature's show stoppers." Nigel said. Nigel then type something in to the computer on his desk (Next to Sui). He then turned the monitor around. On the screen was a picture of a large theropod dinosaur. It was dark brown with light brown spots on its back, and a very long snout.

"It's one of the only known Piscivore Dinosaur's, also called 'Spinosauridae's'. There is a total of around nine speices of them. Irritator, Suchomimus, Spinosaurus, Cristatusaurus, the list goes on. But there is only one speice's of it that I want. Baryonyx Walkeri." Nigel said proudly.

"Today I will Travel back to Prehistoric verison of my Home country. Early Cretaceous Europe, were I will track down one or more of these wonderful creatures and hopefully bring them back to the Park." Nigel said. Suddenly a small bird-like creature swooped down from the rafters and landed next to Sui on Nigel's desk. "Ah, This is Russel, he's one of the Park's many Microraptors." Nigel said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Nigel shouted. "Hi love." Suzanne McNabb said walking into the room. "Hi Hun." Nigel said to Suzanne. "So, listen you'll never guess what." Suzanne said smiling, while walking up to Nigel's desk. Nigel laughed. "What?" Nigel said smiling. "The New Saber Tooth Cubs have just been born!" Suzanne said happily. "Brilliant!" Nigel said standing up. As Nigel stood up Sui leaped down from his desk and the Microraptor glided of the edge.

**Prehistoric Park is buzzing. Not only because Nigel is about to take his last adventure, but also because of the Park's new arrival's. The Saber-Tooth Cubs**

"Bless them." Suzanne said. Nigel, Bob, Saba and Suzanne were stood outside of the 'Big Cat Climb'.

Inside the Paddock, Two adult Smilodon were sat together, with three tiny Cub's cuddled up next to them. "There so cute!" Saba said looking between the poles. "So, any idea of how we are going to get the out of there?" Bob asked. "I think we should leave the with her for a while, just so we can prepare the Two Teenage Cub's for the Baby's." Suzanne said. "Yeah, that's what most Zoo's do with Tigers that need to be separated, leave them with there mother for a while." Saba said.

"Well, I would love to stay and watch them bond, but I am needed at the Ceratosaurus Paddock." Bob said. Bob then began walking towards a Jeep, which was parked not to far away from the Paddock.

"Hold on Bob, you can give me a lift while your at it." Nigel said. "Ok Nigel, hope in." Bob said opening the drivers door. "Are you two coming?" Bob asked sitting in the drivers seat, while Nigel jumped in the back. "No Thanks Bob, me and Suzanne need to keep a eye on these three." Saba said.

"Ok then." Bob said starting the engine. "Oh, by the way. There's a Staff meeting in the Cafeteria about the Bug House at 5pm. I'll need you there!" Bob said slowly driving the car away. "Alright Bob!" Suzanne and Saba shouted after him.

"So, whats the meeting about?" Nigel asked Bob. "Oh, There's a leak in the Bug House, its not that big. It let's the air out but luckily nothing back in. Which is ok, but we are running out of High Oxygen supply." Bob said fro the drivers seat. "Alright mate." Nigel said. "So, how's Penny?" Nigel asked him. "Oh she's fine, the kids and wife love her." Bob explained. "So any way Nigel, when are you going?" Bob asked him. "Well, I think I'll check up on the Ceratosaurus with you, but then I'm ready to go." Nigel said. "Speaking of Ceratosaurus, here we are." Bob said slowing down the car.

Nigel and Bob got out of the Jeep. A couple of feet away from the Jeep was the Paddock. "Sui! What are you doing here?" Nigel laughed as Sui the dog ran to him. "She's helping me out." A voice said. Jim then appeared from behind the fence. "Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Nigel asked Jim, stroking Sui's head. "No, not at all. The Ceratosaurusunbelievable docile. I just petted one while it was sunbathing." Jim said walking towards the Paddock door with Nigel. "Un-believable!" Nigel said smiling. "Are you serious?" Nigel asked Jim, opening the gate. "Yeah, you can aswell." Jim said.

Jimthen pointed forwards. In font of Nigel was the inside of the Ceratosaurus Paddock. On the left side of the Paddock was a Tropical Rain Forest. Just in front of them was a small desert. And to the right was a sparkling river. On the desert area, the two Ceratosaurus were lying down. "There over there." Jim said pointing at the two giant creatures.

"Hello there." Nigel said approaching the Ceratosaurus slowly. Soon Nigel reached the sleeping creature. Nigel reached out his hand. When his hand was almost touching the skin of the creature, it let out a growl. Nigel stopped. The Creature's head slowly rose. It turned it's head and looked at Nigel. The creature let out a huff and then put its head back down and fell back to sleep. "My God that was terrifying." Nigel said stroking the giant creatures legs. "I know Jim said there harmless, but, there just so big. You know that any moment it could just turn around and eat me." Nigel laughed.

The creature let out another growl. "I Think Im gonna leave him know." Nigel said taking his hand off the creature. Nigel then began to walk back towards the entrance. "Truthfully, I would have stayed there longer, but I need to go Capture Baryonyx, plus I'm a bit scared of them." Nigel said walking a bit faster than normal.

"How was it Nigel?" Jim asked opening the gate for Nigel. "Absolutely terrifying." Nigel laughed walking through the gate. "Nigel! You ready yet?" Bob shouted to him from the Jeep. "Almost mate!" Nigel shouted back. "So, Nigel. Today's the big day right?" Jim asked him. "Yep, I cant wait." Nigel said. "Anyway, bye Jim." Nigel said shaking hands with Jim. "And good bye to you to!" Nigel said stroking Sui.

**And it doesnt take Nigel long, before he is ready for his last adventure.**

"Ready Mate?" Nigel asked. Nigel was leaning against the side of his Jeep, taking to Bob. Bob was stood in front of him, holding Penny. The Jeep was parked in front of the portal.

"Yeah, your last adventure." Bob said. "I know mate, it's come so fast." Nigel laughed. "I remember the day when Theo came rampaging through the Portal." Bob laughed. "Yeah, good time's." Nigel said sadly. There was a moment of silence. "Well, lets not just stand here talking about it! Off you go!" Bob laughed pointing to the Portal.

"Yes Sir!" Nigel laughed, saluting Bob. Nigel then turned around and opened the Jeep Door. He then climbed in and started the engine. "Prehistoric Europe! Here I come!" Nigel shouted as the Jeep began to move. Nigel shot through the Portal. "I cant believe it." Bob said smiling.

Nigel disappeared from Prehistoric Park, and appeared into a wonderful world. The Jeep appeared into another volcanic field. Mountains were placed on the horizon. A wonderful Tropical Forest to the Right. And a river to the Left _(Think of the ash fields in 'Land Of The Giants')._However, that wasn't all there was. A couple of feet away from the Portal, stood four large duck-billed Dinosaurs.

"Woah-hey!" Nigel shouted as he swiftly avoided hitting the for creatures. After being startled by the Jeep almost killing them, the four creature's let out a honk and began to run towards the forest, Bipedly.

"That was Un-believable!" Nigel said stopping the Jeep, watching the Creatures run. "I nearly killed one of them." Nigel laughed. "Im pretty sure what they are. There called 'Iguanodon Bernissartensis'. A very common species in Europe. You can see the way they run-" Nigel pointed to the creature's, which hadn't reached the Forest yet "-, there Bipedal. Like the Parasurolophus we saw when I went after Deinosuchus." Nigel explained.

"Let's follow them shall we, see were there going?" Nigel said starting the engine. Slowly the Car began to move. Nigel made his way down a hill. Then three of the creature's began runing towards the river, leaving one behind.

"UN-Believable!" Nigel said driving across the tree line.

Running next to Nigel's Jeep, was a Iguanodon. "If you look on there hand's, you can see that claw that Iguanodon is famous for. And he is absolutely beautiful!" Nigel shouted over the engine, pointing to the creatures arm. The Creature let out a large honk. "Ah, wonderful!" Nigel said. "That sound they just made, its calling for help, like some birds do today!" Nigel shouted over the engine.

"He move's so beautifully! No animal today move's like that!" Nigel shouted.

"What is truely amazing, is that these were the second Dinosaur's ever the be discovered. Which just shows how common they are!" Nigel shouted. The creature stopped running forward, and began to move away from Nigel's car. "He's moving away now, I bet once he feels safe he will go back to being a quadrup." Nigel said as the creature moved further and further away from his Jeep.

Nigel then speeded up and over took the Iguanodon and headed towards a small river. Nigel's Jeep began to slow down as he neared the river. "Driveing with a Iguanodon! Truly Un-believable!" Nigel said stopping the Jeep. Nigel bent round to the back seat and grabbed some binoculars. He then looked through his window with them. "Ah good, he's found his herd." Nigel said. The camera zoomed in on what he was looking at. The Male Iguanodon had re-formed with it's group, and was grazing on the low shrubs.

Nigel opened his door and climbed out of his Jeep. "That was truly a great experience! What a way to begin a adventure!" Nigel said looking at the herd through the binoculars again. Nigel then put the binoculars back in the Jeep and looked at the view. "This wonderful place will one day become Europe, England to be proses." Nigel said looking around. There were still mountains in the distance. There was the Tropical Forest, not to far away. And the river behind him.

"If you live in England, you will know what it is like. Cloudy, Wet, Cold. But this is totally different. It's Warm, Sunny, and there's many Lizard and Snake species here." Nigel said.

"But, Im not here to admirer the scenery, As nice as it may be, but still. I'm here on a mission to try and track down a Baryonyx or two." Nigel said.

"I can see some mountains over there, I think I should begin there. Not because that's were you would find a Baryonyx, it isn't. I want to go up there because it is my best bet. Once up there I should be able to see for miles." Nigel said pointing towards the mountains. "If there's a Baryonyx any were near here, I'll see it." Nigel said walking back towards his Jeep.

**And with Nigel in the Past, he's missing one of Prehistoric Park's greatest moments.**

"There over here, come on!" Suzanne urged. Suzanne was stood outside of a Paddock. Next to here were Bob and Saba.

"I was checking in on them, and I saw them" Suzanne said. Suzanne pointed through the Paddock fence. Inside the Paddock were the two Miragaia, only there wasn't just two, there was seven. The Two Adult's were lying down together in the shade of a Tree, watching five mini version's of them play. "There so cute!" Saba said. "I know!" Suzanne said looking at the 3 feet tall Stegosaurid. "Uh, girls." Bob laughed.

"Bob! This is amazing! Nigel's dream is comeing true! Ornithomimus, Smilodon's, Titanosaur's, Quagga and now Miragaia!" Suzanne said excitedly. "Yeah, but Suzanne think about it. Almost all of the Parks dinosaur's have had kids, only they haven't hatched yet." Bob said. "Oh, yeah he's right!" Saba said. "Lets' see, there's Dryosaurus." Bob said. "Ceratosaurus!" Suzanne said. "Yeah, Dryosaurus, Ceratosaurus!" Bob said smiling. "Wait, there's also the Ornithomimus!" Suzanne said.

"Wonderful, more baby's" Bob said. Suddenly Saba's radio came to life. "Saba, its Ben, You, Suzanne and Bob may want to get down to the Dryosaurus Paddock." Ben's voice came over the radio. "Why?" She asked into it. "Well They have-" Jimwas got off by another voice. "Oh, there so cute!" Sarah's voice interrupted Jim. Saba, Bob and Suzanne looked at each other, before running to the Jeep.

**Bob, Saba and Suzanne, Aren't the only ones having good luck.**

"At Last!" Nigel said. Nigel said sat on a Large Ash Hill, looking through some binoculars. The camera then zoomed in on what he was looking at. At the base of the Hill was a river, with some tree's surrounding it. Drinking from the River were six theropod dinosaurs. The Creature's were about 10 feet tall, and dark red with dark orange strips. There back's however, were very odd. At the tail, there spines began to grow, like a Spinosaurus. However half way up the back it just drooped down on the spin.

"Some Dinosaurs. There not the one's Im looking for. But they still are a wonderfull speice's. There called 'Becklespinax'. And there famous for the spines. They have some of the oddest spine's in history." Nigel said pointing at the pack of creatures.

"These Dinosaurs have always been known to live alone, however we can see now that that isnt true. This is a family pack." Nigel said. "There's a Alfa-" Nigel pointed to the biggest of all the creatures. "- And a baby." Nigel pointed to the smallest. "That is all the evidence I need that they live in family groups." Nigel said.

"There's been a debate about these creature's for a long time. It's about which family it belongs in. Allosauroidea or Spinosauridae. You see, It's Skull and Jaw Bone belongs to a Allosauroidea, however the rest of its body Tell's us that its a Spinosauridae." Nigel said. "I reckon, that this creature is evidence that Dinosaurs can Crossbreed. After all, some creatures do it today in the wild, so I don't see why it would be imposable for creatures that are a like to breed, even if they are'nt the same species." Nigel explained.

"For as far as I'm concerned, Becklespinax is a cross-breed between a Allosauroidea and a Spinosauridae." Nigel said, standing up. Nigel began walking up the hill, away from the Becklespinax. "I would love to get these back to the park, up we just donthave room for a Family Pack of Dinosaurs. But I-" Nigel was cut off when a large black Pterosaurs flew over him.

"Extraordinary!" Nigel shouted as the creature flew off.

"Once I reach the top of this hill, I should be able to see for miles. And hopefully I will be able to spot some Water holes. And Water holes, are a magnet for Wildlife of all types: Carnivore's, Herbivores and hopefully Piscivores. In Africa Lion's wait for Zebras at Watering hole's. However at this day and age we will see creatures like: Megalosaurus, Becklespinax, Eotyrannusor Neovenator waiting for prey." Nigel said.

Nigel sighed in relief as he finally reached the top of the hill. "Un-Believable!" Nigel shouted. On the top of the hill, the site was unbelievable. On the Horizon was the ocean, to the right was a tropical rain forest, to the left more volcanic fields. However, only a couple of miles away from the top of the hill, was a giant lake.

"Prehistoric England truly is a wonderful place!" Nigel said. "And there, only a couple of miles away, is a lake! And even better, its fresh water! Once down there we should see a plenty of creature's down there! Big and Small! When on a Safari you always go to the watering hole, and you will find animals. Well its exactly the same 165 million years ago!" Nigel said pointing towards the lake.

**And Soon, Bob's Theory about the Park's Dinosaur's, gets confirmed.**

"Would you look at that!" Bob said smiling. Bob was leaning against a low fence. On the other side of the fence were many small creatures. "Well, its taken a long time, but finally the egg's around the Park are hatching and 'Nigel's dream is coming true', as Suzanne would say." Bob said as a baby Dryosaurus walked past the fence.

"Today's going to be great. Already the Park's egg's are starting to hatch, The Saber-Toothed Tigers have just been born and Nigel has gone on his last adventure, it can only get better!" Bob said smiling. Just then Suzanne approached him from inside the Paddock. "Bob, I've Counted them all up, and there is a total of 16 Dryosaurus, 5 adults and 11 Baby's." Suzanne said. "Good, Good." Bob said.

"So, were is everyone?" Suzanne asked. "Well, Saba's off visiting Martha, Jim is walking Benjamin and the rest of the Staff are doing there daily Job's." Bob said. "Ok." Suzanne said. There was moment of silence. "How do you think Nigel is doing?" Suzanne asked him. "I Think he's doing fine, He wont be messing around on his last adventure, he'll be back before you know it." Bob said. "And Hopefully with a Baryonyx." Suzanne said giggling. "Or two!" Bob said laughing.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the Park, Saba has met Martha the Mammoth.**

"Hello!" Saba said. Saba was stood in the Savannah area of the Park. A couple of feet in front of her, The Elephants and Martha were playing in the mud. Martha was down on her knee's and was spraying Mud all over herself. The Baby elephant was sat next to her. A couple of feet away from them both was the rest of the herd, also playing in the mud.

"I Just love Elephants! Nigel truly captured of of the greatest creatures ever!" Saba said watching the Mammoth and Elephant herd play. "There smart to! They can tell that everyone in the Park is happy about something, so, so are they!" Saba said grinning.

"Martha's a herd animal, so it was smart of Nigel, Bob and Suzanne to put her in with the Elephant's." Saba said looking into the camera. "They are great friends-" Saba was cut of when the Matriarch of the herd threw a big pile of grass in her face. The Camera men began to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Saba shouted laughing.

**Meanwhile Nigel is continuing his journey through Prehistoric England.**

"Wonderful." Nigel said. Nigel was walking though a field of high plants. The Plants (Ferns, Flowers, Bush's) were up to Nigel waist.

"I have come to this clearing." Nigel said pointing to the tree's at the edge of the Field. "On my way to the Watering Hole, and let me tel you, This is wonderful!" Nigel said. "There's some Pterosaurs over there!" Nigel said pointing to three Pterosaurs that were flying over head. "I think there called 'Caulkicephalus'! The Biggest Pterosaurs ever to roam Europe!" Nigel said as the creatures flew off.

"This place is known as a 'Game-Trail'. Its were large Herbivore's would migrate, and were the predator's would be waiting for them." Nigel said. "I wouldn't be surprised if we saw some of those giant creatures. England was homed to many giant Dinosaurs, not as many as America." Nigel said.

"I'm about a mile away from the lake, so It shouldn't be long before I start seeing giant dinosaurs." Nigel said.

Suddenly there was a Roar in the distance. Nigel was silent. Nigel slowly lifted some binoculars out of his pocket and looking though them. "I think we are Ok." Nigel whispered. "What ever that was it didn't sound near us." Nigel said talking normally. "Like I was say, There's many different species that live and hunt on game-trails and near lakes, and we are near both so it shouldn't be long before-" Nigel was cut off by another roar, this time closer. "Shh." Nigel said. The shaking of bush's could be herd. Suddenly three Nigel-sized theropods shot past Nigel and The Camera Man. "Woah-hey!" Nigel said as the creatures ran past. "Would you look at them!" Nigel said as the creature's disappeared into the plants. "I now what they are, there called Pelicanimimus!" Nigel said looking through his binoculars.

Nigel then put his binoculars back into his pocket. "I said it was only a matter of time." Nigel said smiling. Suddenly Nigel stopped smiling and his face dropped. "Nigel whats wrong?" The camera man asked. "They had to be running from something." Nigel said looking into the direction the creatures just came from. Nigel took out his binoculars again. "RUN!" Nigel shouted running towards a large bush.

"This is dangerus! There's a Preadator!" Nigel said running towards the large plant. Finally Nigel and the camera man reached the plant and took cover.

"There's a Predator over there!" Nigel whispered pointing into the distance. In the distance there was a 13-foot tall dark red Creature approaching the spot were Nigel was just standing. "It cant be anything else, It's a fully grown Becklespinax." Nigel whispered. Suddenly the creature stopped in its track's and smelled the area were Nigel was just standing. "The winds blowing towards us, which is good." Suddenly the creature began moving towards Nigel's hiding spot. "He's coming towards us. He doesn't know we are here, so if we can just stay quiet. Then he should leave us alone." Nigel whispered as the creature got even closer. "There very good at hearing. He's getting to close, quick turn the camera off!" Nigel said as the creature was only a couple. "Quick get it off!" Nigel said. The camera was pointed towards the grown. Then the screen went black.

A moment later it came back on. Nigel and the camera were still in the bush. "Were ok, he's moved off now." Nigel said looking though the bush with his binoculars. "That was terrifying experience, my hearts in my mouth." Nigel said putting the binoculars into his pocket. "Becklespinax. Scary, and a thrill." Nigel said smiling. The camera then zoomed in on the creature slowly moving away. "I am never going to forget that view." Nigel said as the creature disappeared.

Nigel stood up. "He's heading towards the watering hole." Nigel said.

**Soon Nigel decides that a new tacit is needed to find the rare Piscivore Dinosaur. So instead of searching for the Baryonyx, he would wait for it to come to him. **

"This is beauty full." Nigel said. Nigel was stood on the shore of a large lake. A couple of feet away from him were Three Big Iguanodon drinking from the lake. Running around the creature's feet were two small Pelicanimimus.

"I've finally made it the the fresh water lake. And what a wonderful site!" Nigel said pointing to the dinosaurs. "There's Pelicanimimus, Iguanodon and there's even some Pterosaurs." Nigel said pointing to a flock of Pterosaurs in the distance. "We've got ahead of the Becklespinax, but that only means that we wont have long before it gets here." Nigel said.

"If there is one place were I would find a Baryonyx, its here." Nigel said smiling as another Caulkicephalus flew over head.

"I am best off finding a good high tree somewhere along the shore line and waiting up there." Nigel said pointing towards some tree's on the other side of the lake.

**Meanwhile Back at the Park, Bob, Suzanne and Saba decide it's about time to take the Saber-toothed cubs away from there mother.**

"Be careful." Bob said. Bob was stood outside of 'Big Cat Climb', looking in though the poles. Inside the Paddock, both of the adult Smilodons had been tranquilized and were quietly asleep in there own wooden bunkers, which had been closed. In the middle of the paddock were the three baby Saber Tooth's.

"We will." Suzanne said next to Bob. "OK Ben open the gate!" Bob shouted. Slowly the Paddock gate opened. Suzanne and Saba slowly walked inside. "We need to get these three cubs into the Vet's to feed them, plus the smallest one doesn't look that good. It probably wont make it to adult-hood." Saba said approaching the Baby's.

The three cubs stopped playing when they saw Suzanne and Saba approaching them. "Hello there." Suzanne said approaching them. The three Cub's didn't react to Suzanne talking, they just sat there, watching her and Saba. "Come on, come on." Suzanne said siting down near the cubs. Saba did the same. Suzanne patted her lab twice. On the third time, the smallest of the cubs approached her and sat down in front of her. "Good boy!" Suzanne said stroking the Cub. The two other Cub's when to Saba.

"How cute!" Saba said stroking one of the cubs. "This ones a lot smaller than the rest, so he probably wont get fully grown, but we are going to try to help him out." Suzanne said. "These two seem healthy enough." Saba said as one of the Cub's licked her hand. "What should we name them?" Suzanne asked. "I think Bob for the small male." Saba said pointing to Suzanne's Cubs. "And Connie and Sam for his two older sisters?" Suzanne asked. "Sound's good." Saba said.

"Good, well, Lets get these guys over to the vets." Suzanne said picking Bob (The Cub, not the Person) up. "Yeah, lets go." Saba said taking Sam and Connie under each arm and standing up.

"How are they?" Bob asked as Suzanne and Saba walked though the gates. "There fine, no sign of any injury's or diseases. However the male does seem to be smaller and weaker than his older sisters, so he will probably need are help the reach adult-hood." Suzanne said walking through the gate. "Ben close the gate!" Bob shouted. "So, have we got any names for them yet?" Bob asked Suzanne and Saba as the wooden gate began to close. "Well, Bob for the male." Saba said. "And Connie and Sam for the females." Suzanne said.

"So, you two need a lift to the vets, or you gonna walk there?" Bob asked the two girls. "Well, the faster we can get these three feed the better, so lift please!" Saba said as Connie let out a 'Meow'. Bob laughed.

**Meanwhile 100 Million Years Ago, Nigel has found out that Watering hole's really **_**are **_**a magnet for wild life.**

"Over there!" Nigel shouted. Nigel was running along the shore of the lake.

"I was in the Tree when I herd a terrific kerfuffle coming from the over side of the lake!" Nigel shouted. Suddenly there was a roar, in the direction Nigel was heading. "Its the Becklespinax we saw before!" Nigel shouted running towards it. The camera then zoomed in on the creature. The Creature was 13 feet tall and had dark red with dark orange strips. However the creature wasn't at the lake to drink. It was haveing a roaring match with Three Iguanodon's. The three Iguanodons were standing on there hind legs and were honking at the Becklespinax.

"There's so bush's down there! Get down, this worked before!" Nigel said pointing ahead of him. A couple of feet away from the Creature's was a large bush. "Mate get down!" Nigel shouted running into the bush. "If we stay quiet then we should be able to watch what's going without being attacked." Nigel said crouching down in the bush.

The Becklespinax continued to roar at the Three creatures. "You know, This is my last adventure. This is probably the last time I will get to witness something like this." Nigel said. Nigel then lay down on his stomach and took the binoculars out of his pocket. He looked though them. "Un-believable." Nigel said quietly.

The Becklespinax let out a loud roar and charged the smallest Iguanodon. The Creature let out a shriek and fell on its side, into the shallow water. The Becklespinax bent down to take a bite out of the creature's leg. Suddenly the two other Iguanodon rammed the Becklespinax in its thigh, causing it to topple over. As the creature fell, the fallen Iguanodon recovered and stood up. The Becklespinax was down, but not out. The creature rolled over and stood back up. However as it did so, the Three Igunaodon began to runaway. Towards Nigel and the Camera man. "Shh." Nigel said. The three Iguanodon ran past the large bush and continue running. The Becklespinax however did not. It continued the chase the three creature's, but then gave up when the creatures pasted Nigel's hiding spot. The Becklespinax was now only a couple of feet away from Nigel. The Becklespinax sniffed the air. The creature let out a growl and began to walk towards the shore line. Once it reached the lake, it began to drink.

Nigel held his finger up to his lips. Very slowly Nigel sat up and took off his bag. Nigel then pulled out two thin metal rods from his bag. Very slowly Nigel stood up and turned to leave his hiding place. Just as Nigel left the bush, the Becklespinax stopped drinking and lifted its head up. Nigel froze. The Becklespinax sniffed the air. Nigel stood completely still. The Becklespinax let out a growl and began to turn around. Suddenly Nigel took off into a run. The Becklespinax let out a roar and began to chase Nigel. The camera man ran after Nigel and the Dinosaur. Once Nigel was a 20 feet away from the chasing creature, he put one of the metal rods into the ground. Nigel then turned and place the second rod a couple of feet away from the first. Nigel ran and stood in the middle of the two rods. Soon the creature was only five feet away from Nigel. Nigel pulled out a small remote from his pocket. He pressed a button on the remote. The area in between the two rods erupted into a bule and white Portal. Nigel then dived sidewards onto the ground.

The Becklespinax didn't see Nigel dive, and erupted through the Portal. The camera turned to Nigel. Nigel was lying on his back, breathing heavily. The camera man ran over to Nigel. "Nigel are you alright?" The Camera man asked. Nigel smiled and laughed. "Im fine, piece of cake." Nigel laughed, still lying down.

**Bob Meanwhile, is about to meet Nigel's 'Piece of Cake'**

"Oh My Word!" Bob shouted as the Becklespinax erupted through the Portal. Bob was stood on the elevated path next to the Portal.

"Jim Turn off the Portal!" Bob shouted as the Becklespinax ran into a holding pen. Bob then ran along the path and pulled a leaver, closing the gate to the Holding Pen. "Oh my Giddy Aunt!" Bob said looking into the Pen. "Only Nigel." Bob said shaking his head a the Allosauroidea/Spinosauridae.

**Nigel is keeping his promise about this being his last adventure.**

"What a experience!" Nigel said. Nigel was walking along the shoreline of the lake.

"I would have loved to go through the Portal with it and see the look on Bob's face, but I'm keeping my promise about this being my last adventure." Nigel said. "But now, it's time to continue my search for Baryonyx. Since I have seen no evidence of Baryonyx around this lake, Im going to try and find another one." Nigel said. "When I was on the mountain I spotted another fresh water lake, not to far from here." Nigel said.

"Only problem is, we have to past through a Tropical Forest to get there. And because the sun's about to go down there could be all sorts of species living in there: Megalosaurus, Eotyrannus and even Neovenator. So what we are going to do is set up base camp on the shore of this lake, and continue the search for Baryonyx in the morning." Nigel said.

**As Darkness fell in, so did the Dinosaurs.**

"Ssshh." Nigel said. Nigel was sat in a sleeping bag in a small tent . He was dressed in Boxer shorts and a vest. "Can you hear that?" Nigel asked. In the background was the sound of very loud squealing. "Those noise's are the mating calls of the Pelicanimimus. They feed mainly on insect's so they shouldn't be after me in the night." Nigel said. Suddenly the was a grunt and a honk from the outside of the tent. "And that would be Iguanodon, One thing is for sure, this isnt going to be a quite night." Nigel said smiling.

Nigel then lay back onto the sleeping bag and put his hands behind his head. "Night guys." Nigel said closing his eyes.

The Camera went black.

Then came back on.

Nigel was stood outside of a small tent in his boxers and vest. It was early morning and the sun was just rising. "We going to get a early start-" Nigel yawned. "- in are search for Baryonyx. And I barely slept a wink last night thanks to them lot." Nigel said pointing at a group of four Iguanodon on the other side of the lake. "But, we must go on." Nigel said. "The Fresh water lake is on the other side of that Rain Forest, and at this time in the morning no Big Predators should be about." Nigel said pointing to Rain forest on the tree-line. Nigel then walked over to his tent and picked up his bag from the side of it. "Well, lets get going." Nigel said tiredly, slinging his back of his shoulder. Nigel then turned around and began walking along the shore-line towards the tree's.

"Nigel!" The camera man shouted. "What?" Nigel shouted still walking away. "Your pants!" The Man shouted. Nigel stopped in his tracks. He look down at his clothes. The then turned around and then straight back towards the camp.

**And once Nigel had retrieved his pants, he was ready to begin his adventure.**

"Good." Nigel whispered. Nigel was walking along a river in a forest. "Were are tracking a Predator, there's a trail of trapped vegetation and its lead us down to this river." Nigel said pointing at some crushed ferns. "Its such a easy path to follow, Look at that!" Nigel said pointing at the ground.

On the ground was a giant dinosaur footprint. "Because of all the trapped vegetation I was begging to believe that what made this track was a herbivore, but now there no dout that we are tracking a large carnivore." Nigel said. "From the looks of the Tracks, they were made last night. Which isn't as bad as it sounds. The Tracks are leading to the fresh water lake, so what ever was going there last night, should still be there now." Nigel said smiling as he walked past another footprint.

Nigel then walked up to another foot print and stopped in front of it. "Lookat that, Two of my size 11's in to one toe." Nigel said putting one foot at the tip of the middle toe, and his other foot behind that. "But the stride pattern is changing around here. There's not such a big gape between prints." Nigel said pointing to the prints. "Its like its stopped to look at something or smell the air." Nigel said starting to walk along the river again.

"The Biggest Predator in England at this time is Neovenator but the biggest theropod in England is Baryonyx, so these tracks must belong to one of them." Nigel said.

Suddenly from ahead of him there was a honk and a shriek of a Iguanodon.

"Were are far away from are camp, and there was just a terrific noise, from just up a head. Like animals were chasing each other or fighting-" Nigel was cut of when a Iguanodon ran through the tree line a couple of feet a head of him, through the river and into the other tree line. "Somethings Happening! Come on!" Nigel said running along to River shore.

As Nigel ran there was another honk a head of him. "Hurry, there's something hunting over there! What ever it is it has to be big!" Nigel said. Soon Nigel came across a large white rock in the shallow river and stopped in his tracks. There was a red liquid on the rock. Nigel bent down and looked into the blood. Suddenly there was a roar a head of him, a loud roar. Nigel began running again.

"Oh My Word!" Nigel said still running. Nigel pointed into the shallow river. The water in the river, was cloudy red.

**The Trail of Blood lead him to a badly wounded Iguanodon.**

"My Word." Nigel whispered. Nigel was still in the river, however the river had ended its end and replacing it was a old dry river bed. Lying a couple of feet ahead of him was a Iguanodon with a large chunk of its hind leg missing. The creature let out a moan.

"This must have been what all that noise was about." Nigel said crouching down a couple of feet away from the creature. "Look at that injury, its probably been bitten, or clawed." Nigel said pointing at the creatures hind leg. "Normally I would open the Portal and get it back to the park. However, luckily dinosaurs can survivor a injury that would kill a mammal. So hopefully so it will be all right." Nigel said standing up.

The Iguanodon let out another moan.

"The Predator cant be far away now." Nigel said walking past the Iguanodon through the forest. "A bit scary." Nigel said walking around a large rock. "More blood." Nigel said pointing to that rock he had just pasted. "And there." Nigel said pointing to the ground next to him. More blood was splattered on the ground. "Must be fresh blood. There's another drop." Nigel said pointing to a small blood-soaked fern a head of him.

**A little further on, Nigel came face to face with the killer.**

"Oh My." Nigel said. 40 feet away from him was a large stripped theropod, with a dead Iguanodon at its feet. The creature was pure white with light blue stripes covering its body.

"This cant be anything else, its not a Baryonyx, its a Neovenator. The Biggest Predator in England." Nigel said pointing a head of him. "I Just need to." Nigel said turning around and approaching a large white rock, very quietly. Nigel then crouched down behind the rock. "Didn't want it finishing its meal and then seeing me." Nigel said looking over the rock and the eating creature.

"Neovenator, its a type of Allosaur. And Palaeontologist's reckon that this creature weighed about 6 to 14 tons." Nigel said as the White and Blue creature took another bite out of the dead Iguanodon.

"This must have been what injured the Iguanodon we saw back there. If you look below it you can see a dead one." Nigel said. "This is really odd. There no reason that a large creature like a Neovenator would need to be awake at this time. Its around 7:00am in the morning." Nigel said Glancing at his watch. "The tracks that we have been following have been use-less in are search for Baryonyx. However, what a sight!" Nigel said as the Neovenator's mouth ripped away at the Iguanodon intestines.

"I think he is all most do now. So we should be going." Nigel said standing up. As Nigel stood up, the Neovenator looked up at him. Nigel froze as terror appeared on his face. The creature let out a growl and went back to eating. Nigel then turned and began to walk back the way he came.

**Meanwhile back at the park, Bob has his hands busy trying to transport a very angry Becklespinax **

"Un-Believable" Bob huffed. Bob was leaning against the railing on the elevated path, looking own into the Holding Pen. The Becklespinax was chopping down on a dead carcass.

"Normally I would have moved him into his Paddock now. Apart from the fact that the bloody thing wouldn't calm down. Normally we open the door at the back of the holding pen and let the creature climb into the back of the transportation truck. But right now if we did that he would break out of the truck and run wild." Bob said.

"The problem is that It wont be long before Nigel returns with the Baryonyx. And on top of that me and Suzanne can find out what the hell it is!" Bob said. "She reckons it's a English Allosaur because of the shape of its Jaws. Me on the other hand, I reckon its a type of Spinosaur, I mean look at its spine!" Bob said pointing at the creature's very weird spine.

"Bob! I have the tranquilizer!" A female voice said from behind the camera. The camera then turned and showed Saba walking along the elevated path carrying a pistol tranquilizer.

"Good, We need to get this big guy out of here before Nigel comes through with the Baryonyx." Bob said approaching her.

"Ok." Saba said. Saba then loaded the Pistol with a Dart. She carefully aimed. And pulled down on the trigger. The Dart erupted out of the barrel of the guns a collided with the Becklespinax's hind leg.

The Becklespinax let out a roar, a loud roar. The creature turned around a looked at its leg's. The creature let out another loud roar and began running towards the wooden wall. "He's going to charge the wall!" Bob shouted pointing towards the rampaging creature. The creature ran at full speed into the paddock wall. The Becklespinax roared in pain as its full body crashed through the paddock fence. When the creature ran through the wall, it fell. The creature roared a second time as it fell to the ground, covered in broken wooden poles.

"Jim! Jim! Get to it!" Bob shouted down to Jim, who was on parking a Jeep not to far away. Bob and Saba both ran down the the end of the elevated path and began to climb down the ladder. "Its still alive!" Jim's voice came from the bottom of the ladder. Soon Bob and Saba reached the bottom.

"Are you sure?" Bob shouted running towards the creature. "Yeah, I reckon that fall finally got it down." Jim said running with him. "Well, lets get all of this wood of of him so we can move it." Saba said pointing at the creature covered in broken wooden poles.

Soon Bob, Jim and Saba all reached the creature. "I'm not going to get that fixed in a hurry." Bob said looking at the giant hole in the Holding Pen. "Ok, what are we going to do?" Saba said bending down and touching the unconscious creatures snout. "Well, I think first of all we should get him into a truck and into Suzanne's Surgery to check for injury's." Jim said. "Yeah and then into his Paddock" Saba said. "That all fine, but how am I going to fix this before Nigel gets back?" Bob said crossing his arms. "I'll call Bill and Ben." Jim said taking out his walkie.

**Meanwhile back in Prehistoric Engalnd, Bob is about to find out he has even less time to get the Fence fixed.**

"At last." Nigel smiled. Nigel was stood on the shore of another lake. A couple of feet away from himwas a Crocodile in the shallow water and above him Caulkicephalus flew over head.

"We have finally made it to the fresh water lake. And what a site!" Nigel said. "There's Caulkicephalus flying over head, A gaint herd of Iguanodon on that side of the lake and Geosaurus a couple of feet away from me." Nigel said pointing to the other side of the lake and than at the sleeping Crocodile in the shallow water.

Nigel turned to the camera and smiled. "This is the place were I'm going to find a Baryonyx. I can feel it." Nigel said smiling.

Suddenly there was a roar and a honk from the other side of the lake. "There's something going on the other side of the lake." Nigel said shielding his eyes from the sun. "I cant see what it is." Nigel said.

**Soon, Nigel gets reacquainted with a old friend.**

"Shh. Its the Neovenator get down mate." Nigel said. Nigel was crouching down behind a large bush. 40 feet away from him, the Neovenator was walking down to the lake. "This worked with the Becklespinax." Nigel said lying down on his stomach and takeing out a pair of binoculars. Then then looked through them. He looked the same way he did with the Becklespinax.

The Neovenator had a blood stained snout and claws. The Creature was approaching the lake. "I have a odd feeling of Déjà vu." Nigel said watching the creature.

Soon the creature reached the lake. It let out a growl and bent down. It began drinking. "Really a great animal. Its the biggest Carnivore in England at this time." Nigel said as the creature continued to drink from the lake.

"The first fossil's of this creature were found on the 'Isle of Weight'. But since then more bones have been found around England." Nigel whispered.

Suddenly there was a roar behind Nigel. Both Nigel and the Neovenator turned to look at the owner of the roar.

Emerging from the Tree line was a Large Theropod Dinosaur. The Dinosaur was 20 feet tall and 28 feet long with dark brown with light brown spots on its back, and a very _very_ long snout.

"_What, is that?" _Nigel asked. The Neovenator let out a roar. "I don't believe It!" Nigel said watching the creature emerging from the Tree line. "At Last!" Nigel said grinning like a moron.

"That snout is unmistakable! Its can't be anything else! Baryonyx Walkeri!" Nigel said turning over onto his back, looking at the giant creature. "Just lookat that snout! And those claws! What a Outstanding Dinosaur!" Nigel said as the Baryonyx let out a roar. The Baryonyx's roar was replayed by the Neovenator's roar.

"The Neoventator, he's noticed the Baryonyx! Normally Big Predators avoid each other!" Nigel said standing up and putting the binoculars away. The Baryonyx walked over to the Shore line of the lake. "It looks like there could be a clash! We better get undercover!" Nigel said running behind a large tree.

The Neovenator turned towrads the Baryonyx and let out a giant roar. The Baryonyx let out a roar as well. Both of the creature were stood in the shallow water of the lake and 30ft away from each other. The Neovenator tooka closer to the Baryonyx an let out another roar. To which, The Baryonyx did the same. The Baryonyx roared and showed its claws to the Neovenator. The Neovenator let out another roar and opened its mouth wide, showing off its teeth. The Baryonyx let out another roar and began to walk towards the Neovenator. The Neovenator roared and stood its ground. Soon the creature's were only a couple of feet away from each other. The Baryonyx roared and took another step closer to the Neovenator, which stood its ground. Finally the Neovenator moved and charge forward. Its Jaws clapped down onto the Baryonyx's neck and began to to sink into the flesh. The Baryonyx let out a roar and swung its head, shaking the Neovenator's Jaws off.

The Baryonyx charged forward and head butted the Neovenator's neck. The Neovenator swung its head into the head of the Baryonyx, causing the Baryonyx to tumble into the shallow water. The Baryonyx was still on its two feet. The Baryonyx bit down on the Neovenator's neck, spilling blood on the sand. The Neovenator broke away from the Baryonyx'sgrip and began to to roar at the creature. The Two battling creatures were now getting dangerously close to Nigel's hiding spot. The Neovenator roared at the Baryonyx again. The Baryonyx roared back. The Neovenator began to walk backwards, away from the Tree line and the Baryonyx, but towards Nigel and the camera man. The Baryonyx then reared back, standing up high. The Creature let out a giant roar, and whacked the Neovenator in the face with its giant claws. As its Claws hit the Creature Jaws, blood splattered every where. The Neovenator let out a shriek and walked backwards. "Move Now!" Nigel shouted jumping out of the way as the Neovenator's tail smashed down the Tree's that Nigel was hiding behind. Nigel and the Camera man landed in the sand.

The Baryonyx roar and hit the Neovenator in the face again. Finally the Neovenator backed down. The Neovenator let out a roar and ran past the Baryonyx, towards the tree line. "Un-Be-live-eble!" Nigel shouted breathing heavily. With the Neovenator retreating to the Tree-line. The Baryonyx let out a roar.

The Creature began to walk towards the shore. When it reached the lake shore it began to drink. "What a perfect way to end my Time-Traveling Safari!" Nigel said, still lying down. "Nigel, need help?" The camera man asked. "Yes please mate." Nigel said as the camera man's hand appeared on the side of the screen and helped Nigel stand up. "My Word! What a Clash! Talk about Clash of the Titans!" Nigel said laughing as the Baryonyx continued to drink the water from the lake."My heart is still in my mouth!" Nigel said taking off his bag. Nigel pulled out the same two metal rods from his back. Nigel took a couple of steps away from his hiding place and placed the first rod in the ground. He then walked a couple of feet away from that one and place the other one in the ground.

"Now, to just get it through the Portal..." Nigel said looking at the creature. "I have a idea, it should work. Palaeontologist's have found Bone'sof baby Iguanodon in the stomach's of Baryonyx, suggesting that Fish wasn't the only thing they ate." Nigel said. Nigel then turned and looked at the Baryonyx. "I'll be truthful. After watching that fight, I'm a bit scared." Nigel said nervously.

"Tell Suzanne I love her." Nigel said taking a deep breath. "Oi! Hey Over here!" Nigel shouted to the creature waving his arms. "Hey! Hhheeyyy! Over here!" Nigel shouted. The Baryonyx's head turned towards Nigel. The creature let out a growl and then went back to drinking. "Oi! Over here! You over grown Lizard!" Nigel said. That got it. The Baryonyx turned towards Nigel and let out a roar. It began to charge. Nigel quickly pulled out a small remote from his pocket and pressed the button on it. The Portal Erupted alive. Nigel turned to run through it, but stopped in his tracks. The Baryonyx was about 20 feet away. Nigel turned around and took one last look at his surrounding, before running through the Portal.

"Bob! Get the Portal Off!" Nigel shouted running through the Portal. "Nigel! Wait!" Jim shouted from the elevated path. Nigel ran into the Holding Pen, with the Baryonyx in hot pursuit. Nigel Began to climb the ladder. As he did the Baryonyx just missed biting his foot off.

Nigel climbed the ladder. Once he reached the top, he laughed. "Jim, That was amazing!" Nigel said as Jim approached him. However Jim didn't replay. He just stared wide-eyed into the Holding Pen.

"What?" Nigel said turning around. Nigel looked into the Paddock. He smile disappeared. Instead, horror appeared on his face. "W-Where's the Baryonyx?" Nigel asked staring into the empty Paddock. Jim didn't replay. He just pointed to a giant hole in the Paddock fence.

**Thanks to one Angry Becklespinax, Nigel has just released a Baryonyx into Prehistoric Park, literally.**

"Nigel, its Bob, We have a bit of a situation here." Bob said into his walkie. Bob was sat in his jeep, next to him was Benjamin the Tasmanian Tiger (Thylacine). The Jeep was driving away from the Aquarium and Nigel's Bungalow.

"What is it?" Nigel's voice came from the walkie. "I was walking Benjamin over to the Aquarium to check on Catherine and Norman when he stumbled and injured his paw." Bob said as Benjamin let out his famous yawn. "Bob, I'm a bit busy right now mate." Nigel's voice came over the radio. "I understand but I want you to take a look at it before I take him to sugary." Bob said stroking the creature's head. Nigel didn't answer.

"Nigel?" Bob asked. "Nigel do you read me?" Bob asked again. "Yeah sorry mate." Nigel said. "Wait! Bob, did you say you are near the Aquarium?" Nigel asked. "Rodger that Nigel." Bob answered. "Well, have you seen anything, odd?" Nigel asked. "I don't understand what 'odd' is Nigel." Bob said. "Have you seen anything that inst supposed to be there?" Nigel asked. "Um, No." Bob said with a odd look on his face. Benjamin Barked.

"What do you mean by-OH MY WORD!" Bob screamed as a large red shape ran infront of the car. Bob sewerved the car to aviod hitting it, casueing the camera and Benjamin to be flung into the side of the car.

The Jeep swerved a whole 360 degrees turn before stopping.

The Camera went Black.

Then came back on.

Benjamin was not on his chair anymore, instead he was lying in foot well of the Jeep. Bob's head was resting on the stirring wheel and a line of blood was trailing down his head. "Bob! Do you read me!" Nigel's voice came over the walkie.

"Nigel?" Bob growned. "Are you okay?" Nigel said. "I-I-I" Bob said rising his head off the stirring wheel. Bob looked through the windshield. "Oh My Giddy Aunt!" Bob whispered.

A couple of feet away from the Jeep, was a Dinosaur drinking from a close river. The Dinosaur was 20 feet tall and 28 feet long with dark brown with light brown spots on its back, and a very _very _long snout. "Nigel?" Bob groaned. "Yeah mate?" Nigel said. "I think I have found your 'odd' thing." Bob said.

Suddenly the dinosaur stopped drinking. The creature lifted its head away from the river and turned towards Bob's Jeep. Bob just stared wide-eyed at the creature. The Dinosaur let out a roar and began to charge towards the Jeep. Bob snapped out of his trance and began to reverse the car.

The Screen went black.

**And Meanwhile, back with Nigel.**

"Bob do you read me!" Nigel shouted into his walkie. Nigel, Suzanne, Jim, Sarah, Sophie, Bob and Bill were all stood in the cafeteria.

"Bob!" Nigel shouted again. "Nigel he's obviously not going to answer!" Jim shouted. "It's worth a try!" Nigel shouted back. "Bob! Do you read me?" Nigel shouted.

"Guys! Stop arguing!" Suzanne shouted. "Okay, gather round." Suzanne said taking a piece of Paper from her pocket. Suzanne then lay the Paper on the table as everyone surrounded her.

On the Paper was a map of Prehistoric Park. "Okay, the Time Portal is here." Suzanne said pointing to the Top Left corner of the Map. "The Park Gate is here." Suzanne said pointing to the Top Right corner of the map. "And the Aquarium is here." Suzanne said pointing at the Top Middle part of the map. "There is a river heading all around the Park. So the Baryonyx has escaped from the Holding Pen and has gone the the closest watering hole, which is the river. After that it will head for the next thing its body needs, food." Suzanne said.

"So, Bob should be safe right?" Jm asked. "Yeah, The it should'nt attack him. It only eats Fish, Baby Igunaodon and very small mammel's." Suzanne said. "Suzanne?" Nigel asked. "Yeah?" Suzanne said. "Did'nt Bob say he had Benjamin with him?" Nigel asked. Suzanne grow wide eyed.

**Nigel is about to find out that Suzanne's hunch is right.**

"Bob!" Nigel shouted. Nigel, Suzanne and Jim were running along field next to Nigel's bungalow towards a Jeep. The Jeep had been flipped over.

"Bob! Bob!" Nigel shouted running towards the Jeep. "Bob!" Nigel shouted coming to a halt in front of the Jeep. Nigel then got down on his knee's and looked inside the Jeep. "Bob?" Nigel asked. Nigel pulled back out and stood up. "He's not there?" Nigel said looking around.

Suddenly there was a bark from Nigel's Bungalow. Nigel, Jim, Suzanne and the camera turned to the Bungalow. Benjamin was sat next to the entrance of the bungalow. Next to him was a body.

"Bob!" Nigel shouted before running towards Benjamin and the body. Benjamin let out a bark and touched the Bob's arm with his nose. "Bob! Bob!" Nigel shouted as he reached the body. Nigel crouched down and put his hand on Bob's neck. "He's alive, but unconscious." Nigel said smiling. "Benjamin must have pulled him to safety." Suzanne said stroking Benjamin's head.

Suddenly there was a roar in the distance. Nigel stood up and looked into the direction of the roar. "Suzanne, you and Jim get Bob into the surgery and Benjamin into my Bungalow with Sui." Nigel said taking some binoculars out of his pocket.

"Flipping Hell." Nigel whispered looking through his binoculars.

**Baryonyx Walkeri, The Third Biggest Piscivore to ever live, is about to earn its spot back in the History Books.**

(Music from the Titanosaur Rampage in the First Series Starts)

The Baryonyx leaned down and began drinking from the river. It lifted its head up and smelt the air. Something had got its interest. The Baryonyx let out a roar and began to walk towards the Park fence, away from Nigel, Bob, and the Bungalow.

A couple of hundred feet in front of it, was a large hole in the stone wall. The hole was covered in scaffolding and had many people working around it. Suddenly one of the people pointed towards the approaching creature. The people dropped what the were holding and ran towards there Jeeps, which were parked not far away.

The last of the Jeeps drove away as the Baryonyx reached the Wall. The creature bent down and sniffed at the scaffolding. As it pulled it head back, it got caught by one of the poles. The Creature let out a roar and yanked it head away from the wall, dragging all the scaffolding with it.

Meanwhile 20 feet behind it.

"Good grief." Nigel said. Nigel was driving a Jeep towards the creature at its top speed. Suzanne was in the passenger seat and Jim and Sarah were in the back."It's using the hole, were the Titanosaurs broke out of the park. This is bad. Really Bad. If it makes it to the 'Gem Adamant Village', we will have no choice but to take her down." Nigel said.

"Jim, have you got the tranq's?" Suzann asked Jim. Suddenly the Baryonyx let out a roar and took of into a run. "Damn." Nigel whispered speeding up the Jeep. "Yeah, I have them here." Jim said bending down and pulling out a black box from under the seat. "How strong are they?" Sarah asked as Jim opened the box, revealing 5 Tranquilizers. "The best there is. Could take down a Elephant. Bob had them made from china after the Titanosaur rampage. There called '迪诺下降'." Jim said passing her and hand-sized Tranq. "So, one shot should take it down?" Suzanne asked him as she was pasted a Tranq.

"Well, Because A dinosaur has never, ever been Tranquilized, we don't know. The Sedative could re-act differently on its body than it would with, say, a horse." Jim said.

"Ruddy Hell." Nigel said from up front. The camera turned to the wind-screen. The Baryonyx was slowly moving towards the fire-wall. "As Bob has already told you, The fire wall was put there as a last resort, if anything escaped the park, they would walk along untill they came to the fire wall. The fire wall would be lit but it can only be used once, it is a long wall of charcoal, once lit it will create a large fire that would take over one hundred water tanks to put out. And I really hope we would never have to use it, but now, I think we will really have to." Nigel said into the camera.

"Cant you just over take it and play the roars of Terrance and Matilda again?" Sarah asked. "No, First of all, I don't have the radio in this Jeep, Second of all, Baryonxy is the biggest Predator in Britain, so there's no Predator that it wouldn't fight. Third of all, It's to fast to over-take." Nigel said into the camera.

Suddenly the Baryonyx let out a roar and stampeded towards the Fire wall. "Nigel." Suzanne said. He didn't respond. "Nigel you have to turn it on." Suzanne said grabbing his shoulder. "NIGEL TURN IT ON!" Suzanne shouted. Finally Nigel flipped on a switch on the dash board of the Jeep. The switch turned green and a button popped out of the dash board next to it.

Nigel took a deep breath, and pressed the button.

A couple of feet in front of the Baryonyx, Seven 20 feet tall metal rods grew out of the ground. The rods began to spin around, spraying flames. The hole thing looked like a giant sprinkler.

"Oh My Word." Nigel said as the Charcoal began to catch fire. Suddenly the whole path of charcoal erupted in flames. Each and every flame was around 20 feet tall! "What a site!" Jim whispered.

Suddenly, the Baryonyx stopped in its tracks. The creature let out a low growl and turned around, walking back towards Nigel and the Park. Nigel stopped the Jeep.

"YES!" The whole group shouted from the Jeep. Nigel and Jim high-fived. Suzanne and Sarah hugged. Suzanne kissed Nigel on the cheek. And Surprisingly, Sarah did the same thing to Jim.

However, Suddenly there was a roar from in front of the Jeep. Everyone turned to face the owner of the roar. There face's dropped. The Baryonyx had backed away from the flames about 20 feet. It turned to face the flames. The Giant Creature let out a roar and ran full speed towards the flames. "Its crazy." Nigel whispered. When the creature was only 10 feet away from the flames, it leaped. The Giant Dinosaur roared as it sored over the flames. "UN-BELIEVABLE!" Nigel shouted as the creature flew. Finally the creature landed with a bang, on the other side of the flames. It let out a growl, and continued walking.

**Scientist's have long argued over Dinosaur's being able to jump. They eventually came up with the conclusion that Heavy Creature's Like Tyrannosaurus and Giganotosaurus couldn't jump, but light creatures like Velcoiraptor, Ornithomimus and now, Baryonyx, could.**

"Ok, ready?" Nigel asked. Nigel, Suzanne, Jim and Sarah all sat in the Jeep, speeding towards the Run-away Baryonyx. The Fire-Wall long behind them. The Baryonyx was only 10 feet infront of them.

"Yeah." Sarah said. Sarah picked up her hand sized Tranq. Sarah then took a deep breath and rolled down the window. She then stook her top of her body out of the car. She fired three darts into the Dinosaurs hind legs. However, all of them missed. "Damn." She said pulling herself back into the Jeep.

"What now?" Suzanne said as the creature began to speed up. "The only thing we can do." Nigel said. "You mean?" Jim asked. "Yeah." Nigel said sadly. Nigel picked up his walkie.

"Nigel to Apache Pad. Nigel to Apache Pad." Nigel said into the walkie. "Rodger that Nigel. Haven't herd from you in a while, how is the zoo doing?" A voice came from the radio. "Its fine mate. That is what I'm calling about. There has been a break-out and we have a animal heading towards Gem Adamant Village, that's were the military base is right?" Nigel asked as the Baryonyx let out a roar. "Rodger that, which animal." The voice said. "A big one." Nigel said. "Elephant?" The voice said. "Bigger." Nigel said. "What animal is bigger than a Elephant?" The voice said. Nigel was silent. "Nigel?" The voice said. "Its a Dinosaur." Nigel said. The voice didn't replay. "Listen Kid, we have some impo-" The voice was cut off my Nigel. "Luke! Its me Nigel Ok! We have a Dinosaur heading towards Gem Adamant Village! Alright?" Nigel said angrily into the radio. The voice was silent. "Ok, but if there inst a Dinosaur heading towards the Village, your arrested for waiting military time. Over and out." The voice said.

"Now what do we do?" Jim said. "Wait for them the get here. But while we are doing that, Sarah, try to get it down." Nigel said passing her 4 more darts. "Will do" She said loading the Tranq. She then stuck her top half back out the window and fired all four darts. "None." Sarah said coming back in.

Suddenly the Baryonyx let out a roar, a very loud roar. "Nigel, I think we're scarring it, you should slow down little." Suzanne said. "You know, you're right." Nigel said lowering his speed from 50 miles a hour to 40.

"What's that?" Jim said pointing into the wind-screen. The were many odd shape's on the horizon. "Flipping Hell, that's the Villiage." Nigel said. Suddenly there was a odd sound. "Do you here that?" Sarah asked. Suddenly the Baryonyx let out a roar, again. "Looks like he herd it." Suzanne said.

"There!" Nigel shouted pointing ahead of the car. Hovering 50 feet above the ground and 40 feet in front of the Baryonyx, was a Military Apache Helicopter. "F****** Hell Nigel!" A voice said over the radio. "Yeah, mate, I'll explain later. But right now we have to get this big guy back to the 'Zoo' without killing it." Nigel said into the radio. "Rodger that."

The Apache stopped hovering and began flying towards the creature. The Baryonyx let out a roar and stopped running towards the village, and instead towards the mountains. "No, No! Mate we need it back to the Park!" Nigel shouted. The Apache then over took the Baryonyx and turned around. The Helicopter fired 46 round of bullets at the creature's feet. The Baryonyx yelped in surprise and jumped backwards. Luckily, not a single bullet had hit its feet. The Dinosaur didn't run towards the Park like planned, instead it rampaged towards the village. "Ok, lets try to get to the village before it." Nigel said flooring it.

The Apache over took the Baryonyx again and began fireing at its feet again. One again The Baryonyx roared in surprise and began running towards the Park. However it wasn't done. After only couple of seconds of running, it stopped. The Baryonyx turned to face the chopper. The creature let out a roar.

"Ok, what seems to be happening. The Baryonyx is alot smarter than we thought. Its standing its ground now and trying to scare the Helicopter off. We have arrived at the Village and are just hoping that the Apache will win this fight." Nigel said. Nigel was sat in the front of his Jeep. The Jeep was parked in front of the Village.

The Baryonyx roared at the Apache. The Apache however, wasn't going to give up. The helicopter began to lower its self closer to the ground, letting its rotors get closer and closer to the Baryonyx. The wheel's of the helicopter were only a couple of feet away from the Baryonyx's face. The Dinosaur continued to roar. The Apache then fired 85 rounds of bullets into the ground around the Dinosaurs feet. However all that did was make it back away a little. The Apache then fire the same amount of bullets all around the creature, not a single one hitting it.

"He's good." Jim said from the car. "Guys I have a idea." Nigel said. "Grab a tranq and follow me." Nigel said picking up his hand-sized Tranq and opening the door of the car. Everybody copied him. "Ok, trust me. We need to lure the Baryonyx into the village." Nigel said. "You're not serious?" Jim asked him, loading his tranq. "I am, just trust me. There's a lake in the middle of the village, you three go Wait by it while I tell Luke." Nigel said oping the door of the Jeep.

The Apache continued the fire bullets around the Baryonyx. Suddenly the Baryonyx stopped roaring, and jumped! Its jaws clapped around the wheel of the Apache. The Apache was lowered a couple of feet. With the Baryonxy's feet on the ground and its jaws on the wheel, it looked a bit silly. However the Apache didn't see this as a joke. The Apache slowly began to raise, taking the Baryonyx with it. When the Baryonyx's feet were around 5 feet off the ground, it couldn't help but to let go. The Dinosaur roared as it landed on its feet again. The Apache then fired 2 rounds of bullets into the creatures tail. However, because of the jerking motion that was made when the Baryonyx let go, most of them hit it.

The Baryonyx let out a loud roar and began running towards the village. Again. The Apache however, has stalled. The Baryonyx let out a roar as its foot collided with Nigel's Jeep, casueing it to be flung 10 feet into the air. The Baryonyx stepped on the Village gate as the Jeep came plummeting back to earth.

"HEY! HEY! OVER HERE!" Nigel shouted. Nigel was stood on the shore of a lake. The lake was in the middle of a small village. The Baryonyx ran through the streets of the Village. The Huge creature let out a roar as its foot collided with another Car, sending it flying. The Baryonyx stopped and smelt the air. Before turning towards the lake were Nigel was. Once the creature spotted him, it let out a roar. The creature charge full speed towards Nigel. Nigel took a deep breath and pulled out the Tranq.

"Terrorist!" A man shouted, from a bench not the far away. The mans head than turned and saw the Dinosaur rampaging towards Nigel And the Lake. "Dinosaur!" The Man shouted. The Man then stood up and ran.

The Baryonyx was only 20 feet away from Nigel, when the unmistakable sound of rotors could be herd. The Apache did what it is famous for and rose up from behind a house. The Baryonyx turned from Nigel and faced the Apache. The Baryonyx let out roar as the Apache approached it. The Baryonyx was stood in the middle of a street, the house's blocking its escape routs. On one side of It was Nigel with a Tranq and on the other side was a Apache Helicopter. The Baryonyx let out a roar and began to walked backwards, away from the approaching Apache, but towards Nigel and the lake.

"Nigel." The camera man said. Nigel was stood holding the Tranq at the Dinosaur. The Dinosaur was walking backwards, towards him. "Nigel move!" The camera man shouted as the creature took another step back.

The Baryonyx finally stopped backing away and stood its ground, like the plan. The Baryonyx let out a roar towards the Apache. The Apache lowered its self again. The Baryonyx roared and jumped up, attempting the bite the wheel again, but missed. The Apache lowered itself again, teasing the Dinosaur. This time however the Baryonyx jumped higher and caught its wheel again. The Apache was lowed a couple of feet again, so the Baryonyx's feet could touch the grown.

The Apache began to higher its self again, causing the Baryonyx to be lifted up.

Suddenly Nigel pulled down on the Trigger and a Dart erupted out of the bullet and collided into the Baryonyx's hind legs. The Creature let out a roar, causing it to crash down to the ground. The creature landed on its side.

"YES!" The whole group shouted. Suzanne, Jim and Sarah came out from behind a plant and ran over to Nigel. Suzanne ran into Nigel's arm's and kissed him full on the lips. Sarah rapped her arms around Jim and kissed him on the cheek. "What? No kiss for me?" A voice said. Everyone, including the camera looked above them. Hovering just on top of them was the Apache Helicopter. A man with a big scar on his face, sunglass's and brown hair was sticking his head out of the window. Both Suzanne and Sarah blown him a kiss.

**And now, with the Baryonyx down, there was only one thing left to do. Head back home.**

"Well, I can honestly say. That was the best experience of my life!" Nigel shouted over the sound of rotors. Nigel was sat in the passenger seat of the Apache. Next to him was the man with the scar and behind him was Suzanne, Jim and Sarah.

"I traveled to the Early Cretaceous, Rescued Two giant Dinosaurs AND Rescued Prehistoric Park!" Nigel said. "I helped!" The Man with the scar said.

"So! What is everyone doing once they get back to the park?" Nigel asked everyone. "Checking the Baryonyx for injurys!" Suzanne shouted over the rotors. "Checking on Bob's injury's!" Sarah shouted. "Changing My Pants!" Jim shouted. "Getting a Job interview!" The scar man said. " And I'm going to phone my Mum, and tell her what I have just done!" Nigel said laughing.

**There **_**was**_** something missing from are world, the amazing animals, that time has left behind.**

**But we are able to bring them back. So that Extinction does'nt have to be forever.**

**Over the last 4 years we have gone on a safari with a difference, as wildlife adventure Nigel Marvin, plunged into pre-history, and rescued creatures on the brink of extinction, his plan was bring them back to the safety of the present. **

**And give them a second chance. **

**Today Mark's The End of that Plan. Nigel has traveled to over 6 Different time Periods and Rescued a Total of 29 Animal Species and 1 Plant Species from extinction.**

"Hello there." Nigel said. Nigel was sat on the bonnet of his Jeep. The Jeep was parked in the Ornithomimus Paddock. One Ornithomimus had gotten curious and was stood next to Nigel, sniffing him. Sui was asleep on the Bonnet of the Jeep, next to Nigel.

Nigel stroked the Ornthinomimus's head. "I truly have a great life." Nigel said as the Ornithomimus began to walked away.

"So, anyway, about the Park. Well, not much to say really. Theo is happily growing into a adult and doesn't even need the Tricero-Tractor anymore. Terrance and Matlda aren't causing us trouble, which cant be good. The Ornithomimus flock has continued breeding. Martha has been accepted into the Elephant herd. The Woolly Rhino has had a nice hair cut and is living happily in the park. The Titanosaur herd are sticking to there side of the Park and there Baby's are sticking to the enclosures. The Microraptors are starting to breed. The Three new Baby Saber's have been accepted by the two older cubs. The Terror Bird has stopped escaping after Bob re-built its Paddock. The Hole in the Bug house has been fixed and all of them are living in peace. The Deinosuchus has adapted to its diet. The Troodon now has a river going around its paddock, stopping it from escaping. The Miragaia's and there baby's love it in Prehistoric Park. The Dryosaurus Egg's have hatched and are perfect little dinosaurs. The Two Ceratosaurus and there hatching's are still extremely docile. Benjamin has decided to live in my Bungalow, personally I think is Fancie's Sui, And the rest of his pack are fine. The Golden toads are happily living in a tank in my Bungalow. The Quagga herd is living happily with the Zebra herd and are breeding! The Prostanthera cuneataseeds are spreading and more and more of them are appearing. The Quetzalcoatlus is eating happily in the Aviary. The Stomatosuchus wounds have healed and is living in the Aviary know that Bob has built a under water fence. The Petrolacosaurus is living happily. The Paleothyrishas stopped biting people. The Phlegethontiais growing up happily in the Aquarium. Norman is getting along well with the modern day turtles. Catherine is rapidly growing, looks like I've won the bet. The Becklespinax is re-covering from its fall. And Finally the Baryonyx is settled in its Paddock, we have even named him Luke, after the Apache pilot." Nigel said.

"And with the Staff? Bob is re-covering fine. Suzanne's always up with the new Cubs. Sarah and Jim have decided to 'date' as the kids call it. Bill and Ben are working on repairing the hole the holding Pen and in the Park Wall. Sophie is spending all of her time with the Quagga herd. And Saba is documenting the Smilodon behavior for her new Book 'Smilodon behavior with Marven and Hamilton'. And Me, I'm spending what ever time I can with Suzanne and when she's working, I help out around the park." Nigel said stroking Sui's head.

Suddenly Nigel's Radio came to life "Nigel, its Bob, We have a bit of a sitation here." Bob's voice came over the radio. While he was speaking, Roars could be heard. Nigel laughed. "I'll be right there mate." Nigel said getting of his Jeep. "Sui! Come on!" Nigel said. The dog hopped down.

* * *

**HELLO! SSSSOOO Sorry it took so long to right this chaptor. I got HUGE writers block trying to right the Baryonyx Break-out seen. **

**Ok, many of you have asked for me to include Dodos. However I have to say that Nigel will not rescue any Dodos. **_**Nigel**_** wont rescue any ;).**

**I would also like to let everyone know about my three coming soon series. Prehistoric Park: Series 3, Prehistoric Park: Series 4 and Prehistoric Park: Jr Park. For more info about them you should read my profile.**

**This episode we caught:**

**1 Baryonyx (Male)**

**1 Becklespinax (Male)**

**And those two very odd species are now living in Prehistoric Park.**

**I would like to thank all of my reviews:**

**Magiclover13 for being the first reviewer and giving me the idea for the Stomatosuchus VS Deinosuchus seen. **

**And Brandom Storm for reviewing every chaptor and giving me great ideas! **

**Please comment and give me some ideas for another series!**

**Please comment what your farvote Episodes and Animals are!**

**Please comment all together becasue this is a really long chaptor and it took me a really long time!**

**If you have any questions about this Episode or the Series whole togher, feel free to ask, but make sure you leave a emal address.**

**I think that I should metion that now this Series is complete I will be will be continueing be other fics.**

**If you liked this fic you would also like:**

**A Incident waiting to happen - A Jurassic Park X Primeval Crossover**

**Isla Sorna Top Predator - A fight seen between Pteranodon and Raptors**

**Isle Sorna Top Predator: Rematch! - A rematch between Pteranodon and Raptors.**

**Comments are welcome, whether they are bad, good or random**

**Baryonyx Rules!**

**Suchomimus Rules!**

**This is InGenWorker signing out!**


	7. Outtakes

**Outtakes:**

**Reptile's Beginnings:**

_**Boat Seen:**_

*****"This is brilliant, what a sight to begin with!" Nigel said. Nigel, Suzanne and the Camera man were in the Speed boat, travleing down a river. "Theres a small family of Amphibians moveing through the river over there." Nigel said pointing east. Not too far away from the boat were three snake-like creature swimming in the shallow water.

"I cant be sure but I think there called Phlegethontia, not a common name. I would love to get some of these back to the park, but like the 'Swam Monster' I saw last time I came here, I cant becasue there just is just no safe way to transport them back to the-" Nigel was cut of when a Meganura flew down over his head. "Woah! What a wonderful creature!" Nigel said as the Dragonfly flew off into the forest.

Nigel looked back to the Phlegethontia's, only to see that they were gone. "Suzanne, keep an eye on the shore, we hopefully might be able to spot some Petrolacosaurus coming down for a drink." Nigel said pointing to the shore.

_Suddenly the boat hit a bump and Nigel was flung into the water. Suzanne and the Camera man burst out laughing. "Slow the boat down." Suzanne said laughing. The boat began to slow. "Its not funny!" Nigel shouted swiming towards the boat.__*****_

_**Good Moring!:**_

*****"Morin!" Nigel said. Nigel was sat in the drivers seat of his Jeep. In the back of the Jeep Suzanne was still asleep. "Suzanne, Suzanne." Nigel said laughing. "Suzanne" Nigel said again pokeing her in the arm. Suddenly Nigel slammed on the horn. "AHH." Suzanne said as she shot up from her sleep. "Morin" Nigel laughed. "Ah, Moring" Suzanne said yawning. "So, Nigel how do you feel?" Suzanne asked him pointing to his arm. "I feel fine Suzanne." Nigel told her.

Nigel then opened the door of the Jeep and climbed out. _His foot got caught in the foot well of the car and he fell face first into the mud. Suzanne burst out laughing. "Nigel! Are you Ok?" She laughed. "I'm fine." Nigel said. Nigel then stood up. His whole face was covered in mud, so was his cloths. Suzanne laughed even harder. "Its not Funny!" Nigel laughed. Suzanne then began shakeing her head on pointing to the ground. On the ground, were Nigel just fell, was a perfect in-print of his face. Nigel began laughing.__*****_

* * *

**Hell's Aquarium:**

_**Bungalow:**_

*****"So, whats going on in the Park?" Nigel asked. Nigel, Suzanne and Bob were all sat around a table in Nigel's bungalow.

"Well, apart from the baby Titanosaurs and Quagga. Um, uh, oh yeah! That Big cat expert, um, Saba Douglas-Hamilton is coming back to the park to study the Pregnant Saber-tooth and her two cubs." Bob said. "Ah, good" Nigel said.

"Oh speaking of the cubs, they are begging to grow some visible Saber-Teeth" Suzanne said. "Good, good" Nigel said.

"So, Nigel what do you intend on going after this time?" Bob asked Nigel as a Microraptor flew down from the rafters and landed on the Table. "Well, I intend to fill up Prehistoric Park's Aquarium." Nigel said.

"But how Nigel? You know the Time Portal cant open under water." Bob said leaning back his chair, like a school boy. _Suddenly Bob let out a sneeze and him and his chair was flung onto the floor. _

_"Bob! Are you ok?" Nigel laughed standing up. Suzanne also stood up. "Im Fine!" Bob moaned. Nigel and Suzanne bent down and grabbed Bob's arms, lifting him up. "Can we shoot that again?" Bob asked the camera__*****_

_**Benjamin:**_

*****"That's a good boy!" Bob said. Bob was walking past the Ornithomimus Paddock with a Dog Lead in his hands. On the end of the lead was a Thylacine.

"This is Benjamin, he's the leader of the Park's pack of Thylacine's, but really he's just a big softy aren't ya?" Bob asked the Marsupial. "I expected them to be kinda like Wombats or Kangaroo's, but there more like Dogs then any other Marsupial." Bob said.

_Suddenly Benjamin sat down. "Come on." Bob said tugging the lead. Benjamin lay down and closed his eyes. "Come on! Good boy!" Bob said as Benjamin began to sleep. The camera man burst out laughing. Bob bent down. "Come on! Come on now!" Bob said patting the animals leg. "Well, I think I've killed him." Bob laughed standing up.__*****_

_**Under Water Cage:**_

*****"Come on." Nigel urged. Nigel was stood on a Tropical Beach, just behind him was a Tropical Forest. The camera zoomed in on what Nigel was looking at. A couple of hundred feet off shore was a floating cage.

"We have lured The Elasmosaurus Pod into the shallows around the island, only now they have separated." Nigel said. "Oi! Nigel! Have we got anything?" Jim shouted from behind the camera. "No, nothing yet mate." Nigel said as Jim and Sui walked onto the screen. Jim had Sui on a dog lead. "So, Nigel, explain how this work's?" Jim asked him, sitting down in the sand.

"We have set up a-"_ Nigel was cut off when a Icthyornis landed on his head. The Creature looked like a cross between a Seagull and a Hesperornis. It had to body shape of a Hesperornis and the feathers of a Seagull. Nigel smiled and looked upwards. He giggeled. Jim began laughing.__*****_

* * *

**The Aviary:**

**Inside the Aviary:  
**

*Bob and Nigel were stood on a bench inside the Aviary. The Aviary was attached to a mountain, like to one in Jurassic Park, only this one was smaller and a lot more coloure full. There were many different coloured plants all around the Aviary, and it had a sparkling blue river running through it.

"It really is brilliant Nigel." Bob said. _Suddenly a large white blob landed on Bob's shoulder. Nigel burst out laughing. Bob closed his eyes and took a deep camera turned upwards, showing the __Quetzalcoatlus hanging off the bars in the Aviary. The camera turned back to Bob and Nigel. "Bob! I think he likes you mate!" Nigel laughed pointing to the giant slimmy poo on Bob's shoulder. Bob looked at the big poo and giggled.__*****_

* * *

**Welcome back!:**

_**Portal Seen:**_

*****"Ha, ha, uh" Nigel began laughing gently. "Well, that was Un-believable" Nigel said climbing into the driver seat. "Um Bill, just curious, what happened to the herd?" Nigel asked starting the car. _The Jeep made a small noise, but remained off. Nigel, Bill, Ben and Jim burst out laughing. Nigel turned the key again. The Jeep made another noise, bt still remained off.__*****_


End file.
